An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling
by RoboticDragon
Summary: Part of the Libero Trilogy (Ancillam, Filia, Invictus). Small scenes of Starscream and Moonstar trying to raise Dawnstar and all the chaos it brings them. Contains strong language, slash, and cute sparkling causing mayhem.
1. Moonstar is Back In a Way

**Author's Note:** _An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling_ is just a series of short scenes from _The Libero Trilogy (Ancillam, Filia, Invictus, in that order. Sequel is Spurius)_. These scenes take place between _Ancillam_ and _Filia_ , with a few that happened near the end of _Ancillam_. These scenes either didn't make it into the original trilogy or were just ideas I wanted to share about how Starscream and Moonstar attempted to raise their little femmling.

If you have not read _Ancillam_ and the first chapter of _Filia_ , go back and do so to keep from getting super confused.

 _An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling_ is filled with interface, slash, strong language, and a sparkling causing mayhem. You have been warned.

The final "chapter" of this are my headcanons for my fanfics that I use over again because, well, I did a good job on them and like them. So, Seeker Culture, how Cybertronians reproduce, pasts of certain characters, and the likes. If you want to find all my headcanons in one place for when you read through my fics, the last "chapter" of this fic is the place to go.

And remember to visit my deviantART page to find pictures of Moonstar and adult Dawnstar. Ga-Maleven on deviantART.

Cybertronian Units of Time (according to IDW):

Astrosecond ≈ .273 of a second  
Breem ≈ 8.3 minutes  
Cycle ≈ 1 hour 15 minutes  
Decacycle ≈ 3 weeks  
Joor ≈ hour  
Klik ≈ 1.2 minutes  
Megacycle ≈ 93 hours  
Orbital cycle ≈ 1 Earth day  
Orn ≈ 13 days  
Stellar cycle ≈ 7.5 months  
Vorn ≈ 83 years

 **Disclaimer** : The Transformers universe, names, and characters are property of Hasbro.

OCs are created by me for the sole purpose of this story and any names or scenes similar to other fanfics are simply coincidental. Any ideas or names intentionally taken from other fanfics will be noted at the beginning of any chapters to which the occurrence shall take place.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

 **1) Why One Should Never Text Their Overly Embarrassing Sire (Adolescent Dawnstar)**

Dawnstar: "Yo, dad. What you doing?"

Starscream: "Doing your carrier."

Dawnstar: "EWWWWW! DAD! TMI!"

Starscream: "You were asking."

Dawnstar: "I don't need to know THAT! Primus, dad, can't you be serious for once?"

Starscream: "Who said anything about me not being serious?"

Dawnstar: "Wait… Are you interfacing mom right now?!"

Starscream: "Why? Do you want to talk to her?"

Dawnstar: "Actually, yes. At least she will answer my question without being all weird."

Starscream: "Too bad. She kinda can't talk with all the moaning she's doing."

Dawnstar: "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Am I _seriously_ talking to you as you frag my mom?"

Starscream: "Well, how else would we have created you? Bought you from a hardware store? Too many complex instructions that way… I prefer the fun way. ;)"

Dawnstar: "Did you just send me a winky face?"

Starscream: "I did. ;)"

Dawnstar: "Dad, you're cool and all, but not that cool."

Starscream: "I'm the coolest mech you will ever meet. Far cooler than any of those mech-friends you fantasize about or watch in your movies. I'm so cool I freeze the sun. :D"

Dawnstar: "Primus…"

Starscream: "I'm also so hot I burn the sun! And your carrier's aft. ;)"

Dawnstar: "DAD!"

Starscream: "Why did you originally message me?"

Dawnstar: "I _was_ gonna ask you a question, but now I think I'm going to ask Uncle TC."

Starscream: "That might be a problem…"

Dawnstar: "Why…?"

Starscream: "Because he's doing me. :)"

Dawnstar: "….. You know what, I'm going to go and talk with Soundwave. He's never… embarrassing."

Starscream: "Embarrassing? So creating you is embarrassing? Primus, I have an embarrassment as a daughter! D: Look at her everyone! My embarrassment!"

Dawnstar: "Bye, dad…."

Starscream: "Look at her! Look at her and laugh!"

Dawnstar: "I'm going to adopt myself out to someone else…"

Starscream: "And be _their_ embarrassment? Hell no. You're my embarrassing sparkling. :) And I'm gonna embarrass you until you're a billion vorns old. And we shall be embarrassing together! :D"

Dawnstar: "I'm moving to another planet…"

Starscream: "Can I come too?"

Dawnstar: "No…"

Starscream: "I'mma cry… :("

Dawnstar: "You don't cry, dad. Bye. I'm going to talk to Soundwave."

Starscream: "He sticks little people inside of him. That's pretty embarrassing. I don't do that. I stick little people inside of your carrier. :D"

Dawnstar: "STOP! Just…. Ugh, STOP! And enough of the emoticons."

Starscream: "No…. -.-"

Dawnstar: "Bye."

Starscream: "Bye! Love you! OXOXOXO! All my love! See you on whatever new planet you move to! I'm so glad to be able to call myself your embarrassing sire! :D You're the best embarrassment creation ever! Like, _ever_! Ever, for like, for-reals! You see that? that was my impersonation of you. You may not see it, but I even said it in that feminine vocalizer of yours with the little servo waves. Like, seriously. Like, that's how you, like, talk, like, for-reals. Like, really. I luvs you. :D"

Dawnstar: "I'm not going to comment on that…"

Starscream: "I too fab for you. ;)"

Dawnstar: "…."

Starscream: ":D"

Moonstar looked up from the hologram board game she was playing with the Elite Trine in Starscream's hab suite.

"You're terrible." She stated to her mate.

"I know." Starscream gave a wry smirk, all too proud of his childish antics.

"And for the record, I would never be moaning too much to not be able to talk to my daughter."

"Want me to tell her that?"

"You've traumatized her enough for an orn."

Starscream just smiled for a klik. "She does talk like that."

"She does…" Thundercracker grunted.

* * *

 **2) Playing Hide-N-Go-Seek (about 5 year old Dawnstar)**

Soundwave sat working at his console in the control room when little thruster heels sounded quickly behind him. Tiny servos clasped onto his knees as the young Seerkerlet clambered onto his lap. He looked down and watched the little one, panting and flapping her wing stubs, climb up and crawl over his lap.

His cassettes all curiously watched from the console. Dawnstar slapped at his chest and tried to pry it open. Curiously, he allowed it to open ever so slightly and the Seekerlet grabbed onto the top and forced it down. She clumsily tried to crawl inside, only managing to get halfway in when the clacking of large thruster heels sounded.

"Dawnstar, where are you?" Starscream inquired as he entered the Control Room.

Dawnstar giggled, her aft, legs, and peds still hanging out of the Communication Officer's chest. She couldn't see her sire so surely he couldn't see her!

Starscream walked over to the Decepticon TIC and raised an optical ridge. Soundwave looked down, then back up at Starscream and offered the Air Commander a small shrug. Starscream just smiled.

"Well, there doesn't appear to be signs of my creation in here." Starscream replied a little loud to make sure Dawnstar heard him. "I guess I'll just go check the other side of the _Nemesis_."

Dawnstar giggled again, it reverberating inside of the blue grounder's chest compartment. Starscream started to walk in place, slowly making his footfalls quieter and quieter so it sounded as if he was walking away. Once he stopped, he waited for her to make her move. The little one wiggled herself out of Soundwave's chest and plunked her aft onto his lap. She looked up at Soundwave and giggled.

"Daddy didn't find me!" She exclaimed victoriously, oblivious that he was directly behind her.

"And why is that a good thing?" Starscream asked.

Her little wings pricked and she looked back. She squealed loudly before scrambling out of Soundwave's lap and bolting away. Starscream calmly followed her out of the Control Room, easily keeping up with her much smaller legs.

Soundwave closed his chest back up and looked at his cassettes.

"That was… different." Rumble commented.

"Would have been cute if she wasn't a Seeker." Frenzy replied.

* * *

 **3) Don't Recharge When on Sparkling Watch (about 5 year old Dawnstar)**

Moonstar's stiletto heels clicked as she made her way down the corridors of the _Nemesis_. It was late, and she was finally returning to her little family after having to help Hook all orbital cycle in the medbay.

She smiled just thinking about being with her Conjunx Endura and little daughter. Those two just made everything so much better, and she never wanted to be separated from them.

She put in her code and entered the hab suite.

"Hey, mommy!"

Moonstar eyed her creation for a moment before slowly shaking her helm. Starscream was recharging on the couch, obviously exhausted himself from the raid he and the other Decepticons had earlier. Dawnstar was on the couch beside him, her paint canisters and paintbrushes on the small table as she held one of each item in a servo. Her sire was now covered in her colorful drawings. Flowers, hearts, stick figures of everyone she knew, smiley faces, and many other unknown designs scattered all over the Air Commander.

"What are you doing, Dawn?" Moonstar asked softly so as to not wake Starscream.

"I'm drawing on daddy. Hey, mommy,"

"Yes?"

"Daddy did a 'no-no.'"

"What did he do?"

"He said he was going to stay up until you came home, but he didn't. He was supposed to watch me, like he always does, but instead he fell into recharge. Does he have to go into the corner for a timeout? Are you going to lecture him?"

Moonstar smiled. "Daddy's just tired, sweetie. He didn't mean to fall into recharge."

"Why is he tired?"

"Because he had to go to work. Remember? Acid Storm was sparkling-sitting you. And when you get older you get tired easier."

"Mommy, daddy had a boo-boo, but I fixed it." She said with a proud smile.

"Where?"

"Here." Dawnstar said as she pointed to a spot on the Seeker mech's thigh that was now covered in towels and glue.

"Did you do that?"

"Yeah. I fixed daddy." Dawnstar grinned.

"Well, you did a marvelous job. I think he'll feel all better." Moonstar smiled at her creation. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Alrighty." Dawnstar said dismissively as she resumed her drawing.

Moonstar gently removed the glue covered towels to see the smallest of cuts on the Air Commander's thigh. She shook her helm, smiling to herself. Dawnstar loved her sire so much.

Moonstar set aside the towels and stroked her mate's helm, kissing him gently on the cheekplates. He stirred, slowly onlining. Moonstar's smile grew when red optics glowed from the dark faceplates and focused on her blue ones.

"Hey, sexy mech." She said softly.

"Mmm, hey sexy femme." He said sleepily.

"Don't move. Dawnstar is beside you on the couch. Don't want to knock her over."

"Primus, I fell into recharge… She didn't get into anything, did she?"

Moonstar just smiled at him for a moment. "Your paintjob looks fabulous. I think she's a true artist."

It took his still sleepy processor a moment. "Ugh… Please tell me it's the easy to remove stuff."

"It's a mixture of both."

"Nothing too embarrassing?"

"I think she drew you wielding a sword and stabbing what appears to be Megatron as a dragon."

"Of course she did…"

Moonstar kissed him on the lip plates. "You look beautiful." She then tapped the tip of his olfactory sensor. "Even with a pink moustache."

He just eyed her for a moment before venting a sigh. "Dawnstar, why are you painting all over me?"

"Because, daddy, I wanted to." She stated matter-of-factly without ceasing in her work.

"That explains everything." He mumbled. "Princess, can you put your paints away? We need to all go into recharge."

"Okay, daddy. But you are going into the time-out corner."

"Why?" He said as he looked down at her.

"Because, you fell into recharge when you were supposed to be watching me. That's a 'no-no.'"

He raised an optical ridge. "I suppose it is. I guess your carrier will be dealing with me…"

"I am." Moonstar smiled before pecking a kiss on his lip plates. "But first, let's get some recharge and in the morning I'll 'punish' you appropriately."

He smirked that sexy smirk of his that made her internally swoon. "Ooh, I like the sound of that."

"Daddy, you have to sit facing the wall for nine joors." Dawnstar said strictly as she put her canisters and paintbrushes away.

"What are you talking about, femmling?" Starscream demanded as he sat up. "The longest I've ever put you in the corner was for five kliks! Why do I get nine joors?"

"Because, I could have hurt myself being alone. You say that yourself. You didn't keep to your word. You're a hypo-griff."

"Hypocrite. The word is hypocrite. If you're going to lecture me say the words correctly."

"Mommy, daddy is not taking me seriously!" She said with a stomp of her ped.

"Don't worry, Dawn. In the morning I'll add three extra joors to his sentence for not taking you seriously." Moonstar said it like she meant it.

"I feel as if all the femmes on this ship are against me…"

"Complaining gets you extra time."

"I apologize."

"It's okay. I still love you, daddy." Dawnstar smiled up at him.

* * *

 **4) Sparklings Eat Everything (About 5 year old Dawnstar)**

It was just Starscream and Dawnstar in their hab suite for Moonstar was in medbay working with Hook. The Air Commander was in the midst of a comm. link call as he tried to tidy the messy room, while Dawnstar attempted to help, staying quiet as her sire became more emotional with his call.

"No, you don't understand the basics. Do you need me to fly over there and hold your servo? … That is slag. Complete, utter slag. … No, you don't get this, do you? I have an army to run and can't be there to help you discern your helm from your aft all the time. … Shut up! Now, let's go over this again real nice and slow so you can understand me." He argued into the comm. link as he walked back and forth, putting away datapads, folding towels, organizing Dawnstar's toys, and cleaning up spilt energon.

Dawnstar was going through a small box, trying her best to be like her sire and organize the contents of it. She picked up a small ship model and studied it, her little servos holding it by the wings.

"Were you just programmed to be an inept idiot? … Uh huh… Have you tried turning it on and off? … Smartaft? … You're the one getting snippy with me. … No, wrong. Let's take a step back and check your performance. Aaaaaaand, yeah, there it is: Idiot. Says it in bold glyphs. … No, don't try to make up excuses. How about this, you do as you are told, do it _well_ , and I won't demote you to a maintenance drone. Sounds good? … Alright, then. Let's start back from the beginning."

Dawnstar looked up at her sire as he walked by her carrying the pile of folded towels into the washroom, still going on with his comm. call. She looked back down at the ship model and started to poke at it, seeing if it did anything. Then, as all sparkling do, she began to chew on it, starting on the wing.

The Air Commander walked back out of the washroom and approached his desk, still oblivious to what his creation was doing. He was typing something down on a datapad, then walked away to put some items on a shelving unit.

Dawnstar kept chewing until there was a "snip" sound. Her optics widened, and she dropped the model to clutch her throat. She started to cough, then she began to cry as she panicked. She turned back to her sire and tried to speak, but her vocalizer was restricted from the piece of the model lodged in her throat.

Starscream was still arguing when he finally looked at his distressing daughter. His optics widened and he rushed over to her.

"I'm going to have to call you back." He said quickly before cutting the comm. line. "Dawnstar, look at me! What is it? What's wrong?" He demanded as he held her little shoulders.

She coughed, grasping at her neck. He looked down and saw the ship model with its broken wing. His optics widened when he realized what had happened. He picked her up and hurried out of the hab suite.

Starscream burst into the medbay holding his daughter against his chest piece as she choked.

"Hook! Fix her!" The Air Commander bellowed in almost a complete panic.

"What? What's wrong?" Hook inquired as he ran over.

"She swallowed something and is unable to cycle air or speak! I'm freaking out!" The Decepticon SIC exclaimed as he handed his femmling over to the Constructicon.

Hook carried her over to a medberth and set her down before running a scanner over her.

"She'll be fine, commander. It won't be hard to remove." Hook explained calmly as he reached for the necessary tools.

"You sure? You sure she won't be internally damaged or have to go through therapy or be put into a CR chamber for-"

"Starscream! Stop it. Sparklings swallow foreign material all the time. This will be a simple fix."

"I'm a terrible sire. I let this happen. I was supposed to be watching her! I can't do this. I can't-" Starscream started to pace back and forth.

Hook rolled his optics. "Sit your aft down over there or leave my medbay." Hook ordered sternly.

Starscream's wings lowered before he went to the indicated seats and sat down. He anxiously watched as Hook put Dawnstar into a medically induced stasis lock then used a long probe to reach down her throat and grab the foreign piece.

Moonstar exited the backroom while he was in the midst of operating on her daughter. Her optics widened.

"What's wrong with Dawn?" She gasped.

"Your hubby is over there. Ask him." Hook grunted as he worked.

Moonstar looked past the medic and at the Air Commander. She trotted over to him and sat down beside him.

"Star?"

"I'm a failure as a sire. I wasn't watching her and she swallowed something. Primus, I'm no good at this." He said miserably as he held his visage in his servos.

"Sweetie, she'll be fine. Hook will fix her and then this will be ancient history." She said softly to him.

"And what if she is traumatized for life?"

"You're being silly."

"I'm being cautious."

"You fly into battle and piss off Megatron but couldn't handle your daughter swallowing this?" Hook inquired as he held up the tiny piece for Starscream to see.

"Get your own creation and then you'll understand." Starscream snapped.

"No thank you." Hook said slowly as if the thought disturbed him.

"See, hunky mechy, Hook took good care of our sparkling." Moonstar smiled as she hugged his arm.

"Hmm, he's still an aft."

"Don't insult me when I just repaired your daughter." Hook said as he began to online the Seekerlet.

"I'll never take my optics off her again. _Never_. Not for as long as she lives. "Starscream said resolutely.

"You're ridiculous." Moonstar rolled her optics. "But, I think that just makes you cuter."

"Take it." Hook grunted as he handed a still partly recharging Dawnstar to the Air Commander.

Starscream narrowed his optics before standing up and gently accepting his most precious creation. He held her against his chest and allowed her to rest her helm on his shoulder. She moaned sleepily, her arms wrapping around his neck and clinging to him.

"Thank you, good doctor." Starscream grumbled as he protectively held his daughter close to him.

"Welcome. And don't bother me again unless your spark casing falls out of your chest. Better yet, don't even bother me for that." Hook grunted before pivoting on a heel and walking away.

Moonstar stood and pecked a kiss to her Conjunx Endura's cheekplates. "I'll see you later."

"Maybe. I think I am still at risk of having a spark attack."

She snickered. "Just don't let her get into anything she isn't suppose to."

"She isn't getting into anything _at all._ Never again. She's not even allowed to watch others get into anything." He stated.

"Oh, I love you so much." Moonstar kissed him again. "So cute, my awesome sexy Seeker. But, seriously, don't let this experience ruin both your lives. It happens."

"It will never happen again." He then sighed. "I suppose I must comm. Shockwave back."

"Have fun with that."

"Hmm," He grunted before kissing his mate on the brow and then exiting the medbay with his creation.

* * *

 **5) Tickle War**

"Trinemates have the hellion, the lights are dim, and you are locked in here with me." Starscream smirked sexily as he closed the door to his berthroom.

"So it appears I am." Moonstar said coquettishly, a dainty digit circling on the berthtop next to her as she lied down.

The Air Commander approached, climbing onto the berth and getting over his mate. He gently pushed her over, then kissed her luscious lip plates. "Mmm, my perfect Moon." He licked her cheekplates, eliciting a small squeal from her.

"Primus, Star, I don't like that." She gave his chest plates a playful push.

"But I do. You know, that's how Seekers play with each other." He smiled before kissing her on the neck cables.

"Mmm, I know. You've told me." She turned her helm, exposing her neck cables for him, feeling her frame heating up as lust and desire filled her systems. "How about we skip the foreplay and just get on with it, my handsome hunk."

"Someone is horny." The Air Commander chuckled as his servos felt over her frame, savoring those perfect curves.

"How could I not be when I have you, sexy." She smiled salaciously at her mate.

"True." He purred.

"Open for me."

Starscream obediently did so, removing his codpiece and letting his spike out of its casing. The ex-Autobot reached down, grasping his spike and giving it a playful squeeze. The Seeker flicked his wings, but said nothing.

"I'm not impressed, Star. This isn't hard." She said in such a disappointed vocalizer.

"Maybe because you chose to hurt it instead of pleasuring it." He grunted.

"You are so particular."

"I am." He kissed her on the lip plates slowly. "I am so particular. Why don't you open up for me."

Moonstar smirked, her wings giving a playful flutter. "Make me."

"Oh? I must work for this?"

The femme giggled. "Yes!"

The Decepticon Second vented an overly dramatic sigh. "If I must in order to get laid, I shall." He then opened a panel on her abdominal plates, released a wire from his wrist, and adjusted her outer plating sensitivity level. The wire retracted itself and he closed the panel before running his digits over her frame, tickling her.

Moonstar let out a loud squeal, kicking and guffawing as he tickled her. "St-stop! P-Primus, Sto-op! Starscream!"

"Not until you open up, femme!" He grinned, love hearing that sweet laughter of hers.

"F-fine! You w-win!" She quickly removed her codpiece and spread her legs apart for him.

The Seeker ceased in the "torture" and eyed her lower region. "Already lubricating down there. You are _so_ horny." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Just frag me!" She giggled.

Starscream gave his spike a few strokes to get it to harden some more before plunging it inside of her. The black and purple femme moaned her approval, gasping softly as her Conjunx Endura began to thrust into her.

"I love you, hah, love you so much." Starscream spoke, his servos resting on the berth on either side of her helm.

"Love you more, handsome." She said as she offlined her optics, just enjoying this feeling. Her long digits wrapped around his strong arms, stroking up and down them. She loved these quiet, peaceful times where it was just simple interface all alone. Just a chance to feel each other and relax with the one they loved.

Starscream began to go a little faster, feeling his overload building and knowing hers was as well. He was panting softly now, looking down at her winsome visage, hearing her occasional moan. She was perfect. Perfection in every possible way. He could never live without her. She was everything to him, now.

Moonstar suddenly onlined her optics and looked up at him. "Pull out, Starscream!" She shouted.

"Wait, what?!" His optics widened, quickly ceasing his humping and instead pulling out of her. "What's wrong?! Did I hurt you!?"

Moonstar closed her codpiece, leaped off the berth, and poked him on the olfactory sensor. "Tag! You're it!"

And with that said she ran out of the berthroom and out of their hab suite to go who knows where.

The Air Commander just sat there, completely puzzled with his still very hard spike. What was with femmes and being weird during interface?

* * *

 **6) Dawnstar at the Doctors (about 4 year old Dawnstar)**

The high pitched screams of a wailing sparkling sounded throughout the mighty capital ship, _Nemesis_. The source of these horrid screeches of the underworld originated from the tiny vocalizer of a Seekerlet as she sat on a medberth in the ship's medbay.

"Dawn, it's fine." Starscream tried to reassure her, but nothing was working.

"Daddy, bad mech!" She pointed an accusing digit at the medic, her little magenta optics leaking coolant.

Hook ignored the comment, preparing to continue on with his work.

"Dawnie, it's just your anti-virus update. It's not bad." Moonstar said gently, stroking her daughter's hem.

"Please, don't listen to them." Skywarp placed his servos on his hips. "Anti-virus updates are the worst."

Starscream glared at his trinemate. "'Warp, wait outside. You're not helping."

The teleporter's wings drooped. "Okay, Scree…" He then sadly turned around and trudged out the door.

Dawnstar only cried louder as Hook touched her helm. "This will be over quickly." The Construction informed.

"Daddy, stop 'im!" She screamed.

"Trust me, if I could I would. He doesn't listen to me." The Air Commander shrugged.

Hook opened a panel on the side of her helm and began to update her anti-virus, the connection of plugging in the necessary chip hurting a little, making her cry more. "There, I'm done." He said as he closed the panel and released her.

The Seekerlet hugged her sire, bawling into his chest plates. Starscream stroked her small back, thinking of everything he would give her to make her sadness go away. A giant castle with servants was a good place to start. Too bad Megatron would deny him that… But what could possibly substitute it? His daughter deserved the best and he would see to it that she got _only_ the best.

"Dawnstar, can I examine your denta? Your sire said you had fallen down and hurt one."

"NO!" She shouted. "Sire, make 'im go away!"

"Yes, ma'am. Hook, she wants you to jump off a cliff. I do too."

"Watch it, nemesis. I don't have to put your spike on right next time you get blown up in battle."

That silenced the Air Commander quickly.

Moonstar pulled her daughter away from the Seeker Alpha. "Dawnstar, if you let Hook look in your mouth you'll get cake."

"Really?" Dawnstar asked.

"Mhmm. And you can watch movies with me and your sire."

"Fine… I _suppose_ he can look." She said with such attitude as she crossed her arms.

"She takes after you." Hook grunted as he shot a glare at Starscream.

Starscream proudly smiled back.

* * *

 **7) PDA**

Starscream stood in the Control Room next to Soundwave as the two mulled over the schemes displayed on the vid screen before them. They didn't notice the light tapping of stiletto heels approaching. No, she was completely unnoticed until her servo slapped the red aft of her partner.

"Hey, sexy." Moonstar greeted casually.

Starscream's optics widened some, a servo lowering to rub over where she had so rudely struck. "Hey, dear."

Many snickers came from the others in the room. Soundwave looked at the Air Commander. Starscream didn't return the gaze, instead focusing on the task at servo. He made a sound as if to clear his vocalizer before continuing his discussion with Soundwave.

Moonstar walked by them again having gotten what she originally came for. Another firm smack landed itself on the Seeker's aft. "I'll see you in a few joors." She delightfully smiled before trotting out.

Starscream glared at Soundwave. "Don't. I don't want to hear it. At least I have a sexy femme. You have no one."

Soundwave's visor brightened, enjoying Starscream's embarrassment too much.

* * *

 **8) More PDA (Dawnstar is about 12)**

The Decepticon Air Commander sat at a table with his trinemates in the mess hall. Moonstar rested upon his lap while Dawnstar and the other two sat beside them. Dawnstar was busy playing something on a datapad, trying to ignore her creators.

"I love you more." Starscream purred, kissing Moonstar on the lip plates.

"No, I love you more." She kissed back.

"No, I love you the most."

"You."

He then snapped his denta at her. Moonstar giggled and snapped hers back, the two soon nuzzling olfactory sensors as they kept snapping their denta playfully. Then the snapping turned into kissing which continued to become more and more passionate. Starscream's servo grasped his mate's aft, while the other servo squeezed her breast plates.

"Ugh, mom, dad, stop!" Dawnstar groused. "You two are so embarrassing."

Starscream turned to his daughter. "No, we are being loving. When you find the person you love most this will be you. If you're lucky. Shut up. I have the right to molest your carrier in public."

"Only if I consent." Moonstar chided.

"Only if she consents." Starscream added, then turned to his mate. "Do you?"

Moonstar pressed the tip of her index digit to her lip plates as she contemplated for a moment. Then she smiled. "Yes."

Starscream's wings fluttered. "I want to frag you in public. Make everyone see that you are mine."

"No, not that. I am never fragging in public."

Starscream vented a sigh. "Fine… I'll just grope you then." He then proceeded to feel up her codpiece.

Dawnstar rolled her optics as she got off her chair and walked away. She pulled another chair out and sat down. "Hey."

"Hey." Onslaught greeted as he and the other Combaticons turned to her.

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all." Swindle replied.

"Good. The creators are being gross again. Can I just join you guys? Be a Combaticon?"

"I don't think your sire would let that one fly…." Blast Off said slowly.

"Whatever… Just need away from them for a bit. What are you guys doing later?" She perked her wings.

"Not much. You're welcome to join us in our battle simulation training." Brawl said.

"I definitely need to shoot some virtual goons. Let's do it."

"Let's go." Onslaught smiled.

* * *

 **9) Leaving for a "Business Trip." (Dawnstar is about 3)**

Blue servos rubbed over dark faceplates tiredly. He had slagged up. Major big time. And Megatron had just commed him to come to his quarters for the impending flogging. He had told Moonstar that he was going to be punished and therefore had to be away so Dawnstar couldn't see the damage to her sire, but he had lied about how severe the punishment would be.

The Air Commander began to walk towards the door, ready to face his superior and get this over with. That's when he heard the little tapping of tiny thruster heels following him.

"Daddy!"

He stopped, wings lowering before looking down. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Don't go!" She held out her arms to him, wanting him to hold her.

He reached down, picking his precious creation up and holding her. "I have to go on this business trip, love. It's my job." He explained softly.

"NO! You need ta stay wiff me!" She commanded as she crossed her arms, giving her sire such a stern look.

"I would love to stay, believe me, but I have to do this. I'll get you something when I come back. Promise." He then kissed her and set her back on the ground.

"Daddy, no!" She yelled, following after him when he resumed walking. "You need ta play wiff me a-and stay!"

"I'll fulfill that when I get back. Be good for your carrier and uncles." The Air Commander said quickly before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"NO!" She screamed, kicking and hitting her miniscule fists against the door. Then, her screams became loud bawls, crying for her sire. "Daddy! C-come back! Ahh!"

The Seekerlet threw herself on the floor, wrapping her arms around her helm as she cried into the deckplates.

Moonstar approached and carefully picked up her daughter, her wings drooping wishing that Starscream would stay as well. Dawnstar wrapped her arms around her carrier's neck, crying into her neck cables.

"Shhh, Dawn… He'll be back. He'll be back." She said barely louder than a whisper, silently praying that he wouldn't be hurt too much and that this would be the last time he was ever punished by that monster.

* * *

 **10) Sexting**

Boring meeting… That's all there ever was. Constantly stuck in these boring meetings…

Starscream sat to the right of Megatron listening to the other officers give their reports and discuss new strategies of dealing with the Autobots. It was boring. He was bored. And Megatron's face was _really_ asking to be punched this orbital cycle… So tempting…

::Send me a picture of your spike.::

The Air Commander rolled his optics. ::I'm not sending you a picture of my spike, Moonstar. I'm in a meeting.::

::Come on, Star! I haven't seen it since this morning! Just one, please? The rest can be of that sexy bod of yours. And one of your aft.::

::No, Moon… I can't while I'm in this meeting. Megatron is here. If he wasn't I would, but he gets grumpy…::

::Just do it under the table.:: She suggested.

::Heh, no. I'll sext you when I'm in the Control Room after the meeting. Not before.::

::I'm sending you some pictures…:: She purred.

Starscream's rings perked when he received those images, seeing them through the uplink of the commlink unit. He smirked sexily. ::That is a fine pose. And that aft… Mmmm, I could eat that out for every refuel I ever needed.::

Moonstar giggled over the line. ::Now, send me a picture of your spike.::

::No. Not right now.::

::Please?::

::No.::

:: _Please_?::

:: _No_.::

::PLEASE?!::

::NO!::

::PLEASE, SEND ME A SPIKE PIC!::

"I'M NOT SENDING YOU A PICTURE OF MY SPIKE!" He shouted over the commlink and out loud.

His spark fell so far into his body when he realized what he had done, and the stares he received from all the officers. Even Soundwave's expression was somehow known beneath that mask and visor. Megatron gave him the worst stare. Oh, how those usually menacing optics were just so… confused and surprised by that sudden outburst.

Starscream slapped his palm over his faceplates before slowly sliding it down. He slumped so deep into his chair, trying to ignore the loud guffawing on the commlink.

::Did you say that out loud?!:: She blurted out before resuming her laughter.

Starscream calmly stood up, not making optic contact with anyone. "May I be dismissed, Mighty Megatron?" He calmly inquired.

"That would be best, Starscream." Megatron said slowly.

The Air Commander quickly exited the Meeting Room and walked a ways down the corridor. He stopped, pulled out a communicator, removed his codpiece, and took a picture of his spike. He then typed out, "There. Better appreciate this limp spike you glitch." Before sending the message and picture to his mate.

The Seeker rubbed over his faceplates, so embarrassed. He looked up, suddenly realizing that Barricade was standing there giving him odd looks.

"Why are you… taking pictures of your spike in the corridor?" The grounder asked slowly.

Starscream closed his codpiece up so fast. "Get a Conjunx Endura and you'll understand." He snapped before marching away, so done with this orbital cycle.

Barricade just raised an optical ridge as he watched him go.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy these. Dawnstar is just the cutest when a sparkling, isn't she? :3**

 **Yay, Moonstar! XD**


	2. Don't Drink and Drive - Or do Drugs

**11) Watching TV With Starscream is as Annoying as You Thought (Dawnstar is about 4)**

"I just don't get why they insist on asking the camera for assistance…"

"Star, it's a sparkling show. Nothing is logical."

"The inaccuracies are astounding."

"That is done on purpose."

"Shut up!" Dawnstar screamed at the two.

Thundercracker and Starscream immediately went silent, obeying the command of the little femmling sitting atop of her sire's lap. Her most favorite seat in all of existence. The adorable Seekerlet was wearing a pink cape and tiara, along with metal bracelets, necklaces, and had even painted herself red and blue to look like her sire, but instead of white, she had pink. Her lip plates were a light purple like her carrier's, and her wings had purple marks in an attempt to give herself Decepticon insignias.

Thundercracker sat to Starscream's right, while Skywarp was to his left. The Seekers were watching a cartoon that Dawnstar had ordered them to watch with her. When the princess gave a command, they had to obey. She could really get pissed off if they didn't.

"Why are they doing that? They could walk around." Starscream pointed out once again.

"Starscream, it's a cartoon." Thundercracker grumbled, getting so tired of this.

Skywarp was enjoying it, though. He could tell why Dawnstar liked it so much. Simple words. Colorful imagery. And fun puzzles. What's not to love?

"They can _not_ talk in space! Their organics! Their bodies firstly would-"

"Stop." Thundercracker snapped.

"Sound doesn't travel in space! That actually wouldn't work because the lack of astmos-"

"Star, stop."

"Well, he would be blind looking directly at the sun at such a-"

"Can you just not enjoy fantasy?"

"The gravitational force of that plane-"

"DADDY!"

Starscream instantly silenced himself and looked down at her. "Yes, my love?"

Dawnstar crossed her little arms and gave him the angriest, sternest face her cute faceplates could make. Oh, her sire was in big trouble, and he knew it.

"If yah cahn't be quiuht dan yoo don' need tah watch teevee." She said firmly.

"I apologize, my dear, I didn't-"

"No apoluhgeez!" She exclaimed. "No teevee for da rest uv da evuhning! Go ta yer room!" She jabbed a digit towards the berthroom door.

Starscream's wings lowered. Oh, he was slagged. "Dawn, don't be so extreme. I was merely-"

"Don' tahlk back. Go ta yer room." Her optics narrowed even more.

Starscream's wings drooped. "Yes, ma'am. Accept my humblest of apologies." The Air Commander said slowly before gently picking her up, setting her on Thundercracker's lap, and then getting up. He turned and walked to the berthroom, closing the door behind him.

Dawnstar slouched against her uncle's abdominal plating and huffed her frustration out. "Da nerve uhv some people…"

Thundercracker chuckled. "Yes, the nerve." He smiled, petting her little helm. She was certainly her sire's daughter. And he knew Starscream wouldn't be getting any cuddles when it was time to go to recharge.

* * *

 **12) Recharging With Starscream (Dawnstar is about 4)**

Moonstar lied with her back to her Conjunx Endura, her optics dimply online as she stared into space. Dawnstar was having a recharge-over with her "uncle" Thundercracker, allowing Starscream and Moonstar to have a late night of interfacing, getting kinky, and all the love making they could never do around little Seekerlets. Dawnstar had protested leaving her creators, but the promise of energon cakes and being allowed to stay up late playing videogames with her uncle finally convinced her that she could survive a night away from them.

Moonstar's optics brightened when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and easily pulled her over and against the warm chassis of her lover. She smiled faintly, the vibrations of his powerful engine humming contently tickled against her backplates. She reached down, a dainty servo touching the larger servos of the Seeker. She adjusted herself, pressing her aft against his codpiece. Maybe they can have some more fun first thing in the morning. Oh, how she loved this Decepticon. He was everything she ever dreamed of in a Conjunx Endura. Strong, handsome, tall, intelligent, amazing in berth, loving, and a family mech.

She was so happy she never gave up on him and coerced his true self out from behind that wall of false cruelty in order to impress the other Decepticons. No, her Starscream was perfect in everyway. Well, perfect until he refused to clean up a mess. Then that was a problem. But, he was learning to fear disobeying her, which was good. Soon, she would probably be the Seekers' Alpha. They already followed her every command and referred to her as their "queen," "matriarch," and "That femme that gets away with putting Starscream over her knee, and then in a corner for a timeout."

Yeah, these Seekers weren't all that tough. They were gentle, loving, curious, funny, and excitable creatures. And she loved all of them. Each and every one of them was precious to her, and she never, ever wanted to be away from these incredible, flying beings and all their ineffable glory.

Skywarp materialized by the berthside holding a large bucket. Moonstar didn't have anytime to react before he dumped its contents upon her and her recharging mate.

Well, maybe there was a Seeker she could be separated from and not miss…

She screamed, more out of being startled than anything else. Starscream onlined instantly and leaped to his peds, almost falling off the berth in the process.

"SKYWARP!" The Air Commander bellowed furiously.

The mentioned Seeker only giggled maniacally before teleporting away.

"I'm going to murder him." Starscream flicked his wings as his optics narrowed to thin slits.

Moonstar sat up, her wings perking. "Can it wait till morning? I want to cuddle and recharge some more."

Starscream eyed her, then smirked. "Of course, my dear. But, being onlined like that won't allowed me to fall back into recharge so quickly. Perhaps we should exhaust ourselves again?"

She grinned lustfully. "On the couch. I'm topping."

Starscream's smirk only became more sexy. "Better get rough with me, femme. I don't like gentle."

"Oh, you won't get gentle. I promise."

* * *

The next morning begun with the not uncommon scene of a furious Air Commander chasing his black trinemate through the corridors of the _Nemesis_ with the former screaming curses and the latter laughing uncontrollably. The end result was a rather brutal takedown of the prankster, having the Decepticon Second tackle him, punch him multiple times, and then some witnesses claiming that he even bit him. Regardless of what happened in the scuffle (which occurred in the Combaticon's hangout), the end result was a pissed off Starscream dragging a hurting Skywarp by the wing to the training room. And the event that took place within is as follows:

Dawnstar giggled as she held up the paintball gun, her sire on one knee beside her as he helped her with it.

"Come on, Scree. You're not really gonna let her shoot me, right?" Skywarp asked pitifully as he stood in the center of the room, his arms above his helm as his wrists were chained to a hook in the ceiling. Normally, the hook would hold up targets, but it was strong enough to keep a Seeker from escaping so would suffice for its current use.

"Yes, I am. This is part of your punishment." Starscream grumbled. "Now, sweetie, remember what sire taught you about using a pistol? Same concept. Aim, hold it steady, and squeeze the trigger.

"Okay, daddy!" She smiled, immensely excited to be firing at her uncle.

Her miniscule servo pulled the trigger and the paintball struck Skywarp in the cockpit, splattering green paint all over.

"I got 'im!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"Nice shot." Thundercracker smiled as he stood beside her, his arms crossed.

"Good, now keep firing." Starscream encouraged.

"This cannot be good for her mental development!" Skywarp exclaimed.

Dawnstar fired again, and again, and again, and again. She shot her uncle all over his chest plates, abdominal plates, codpiece, thighs, and even his faceplates. And after every successful hit she squealed, laughed, and bounced on her thrusters.

Starscream smiled. Oh, he was such a good sire. He certainly was raising his little femmling to be the best. Just wait until she had a real gun and was a trained warrior. She would be the greatest warrior alongside him. Yes, he was sire of the vorn, for sure.

* * *

 **13) I Drew a Picture (Dawnstar is about 4)**

Starscream stood beside Megatron in the Control Room, the two officers in the middle of a discussion regarding their next move on the Autobots while looking at images on a vid screen. Soundwave sat at the console before them, his cassettes all gathered around, silently watching their host work.

Moonstar palmed open the door to the room, entering eagerly, but stopping when she saw that her mate was with the tyrant. Dawnstar continued walking, trotting away from her carrier while holding a datapad.

"DADDY!"

Starscream stopped in mid sentence to look behind him, smiling when he saw his daughter hobbling adorably over to him. "Hello, princess."

Dawnstar stopped at his peds and pulled his horizontal stabilizer on his lower leg. "Pick meh up!" She demanded.

Starscream reached down, lifting the little Seekerlet up and placing her on his hip. "Sweetie, sire is busy talking to Megatron." He informed her.

"NO!" She barked. Her sire was only allowed to be busy talking with _her_. Duh! "Wissehn! Ah gotta show yah sumfing!" She then lifted her datapad up and began to press on the screen with her tiny digits.

Megatron glared at his Second. "Starscream, we don't have time for-"

"Look!" She interjected, holding the datapad up so they both could see. "Ah drew dish! Lookeh, dat's daddy." She pointing to a stick figure in red that looked like a human knight with Seeker wings. "An' dish ehs Meguhtron." She then poked at the figure of a dragon-like creature with Megatron's helm and breathing out fire from its mouth. "Daddy ehs fighting Meguhtron! See? Daddy ehs a knight. Meguhtron, yous a draguhn." She jabbed a digit at the silver grounder. "And, look!" She flipped through the datapad and held it up again to show the same two characters only knight-Starscream stood with a sword covered in magenta energon while dragon-Megatron lied on the ground, his helm decapitated and Xs in the place of his optics. "Daddy killeded you." She bluntly explain.

Starscream's wings instantly lowered in submission as he gave his superior a worried and sheepish expression. "Eh, heh… The imagination of younglings, eh, Mighty Megatron?" He then forced the most innocent of smiles he could.

The grounder only glared at him. It was that, "I would hit you if your sparkling wasn't present," glare. Oh, how Starscream hated that glare. And all of Megatron's glares… He gave the worst glares.

"Uh, well, those are very lovely, sweetie. Why don't you go back to your carrier and draw something a little less violent, okay?"

"But, ah wanna stay wiff you!" She whined.

"Later." He kissed her on the cheekplates before setting her down and giving her aft a little pat to get her moving.

The Seekerlet crossed her arms, pouted, and stomped away, going towards her carrier. Moonstar lowered her wings a little, then picked up her creation. She gave Starscream a concerned look, but the Air Commander flicked his wings and turned back to Megatron. That was his sign that it was best for her to leave.

Moonstar turned and walked out, taking their daughter with her. The door had almost closed shut behind them when she heard the sound of metal being slapped and Starscream's audible yelp of pain. Better a slap across the faceplates than a thorough thrashing.

She just wish this war was over and her mate never had to answer to that monster.

* * *

 **14) Lullaby (Dawnstar is about 3)**

Starscream held his daughter in his arms, gently bouncing her as he stroked her backplates. She had been taking a nap when she onlined crying from a nightmare. A nightmare in which a monster had attacked and killed her sire. It was absolutely awful, and the monster resembled the creature from that one violent movie Skywarp had let her watch with him.

"Shh, shh, it's alright sweetie. Just go back to recharge. Sire is right here." Starscream reassured her quietly.

She hugged his neck tighter, her faceplates burrowing into his neck cables. She didn't want to recharge. No, she had to stay online and make sure her sire was alright. She couldn't live without him. She whined softly, her miniscule digits grasping onto his neck stabilizers.

Starscream rested his chin on the top of her helm, his engine purring to try and convince her that everything was fine. "Don't be scared, Dawnstar. It was just a nightmare." He sat on the berth, placing her on his lap. He was silent a moment before speaking. "Hey, Dawn, you know, when I was your age I got scared a lot too."

The Seekerlet pulled away to look at him. "You did?"

"Mhmm. I had a lot of things to be afraid of…" He stroked the top of her helm. "But, my carrier was my best friend and she was always able to keep me feeling like I was safe with her. And you're safe with me. I will protect you always."

"But… You can get hurt yerself…"

"I can. But I am good at fighting. And if a monster came after me you know I would kick its aft."

Dawnstar eyed him, not entirely convinced. Starscream took one of the miniscule servos and kissed the back of it. That elicited a small smile from the femmling. The Air Commander grinned, then nuzzled his olfactory sensor against hers. Dawnstar giggled, grabbing the sides of his faceplates and holding his helm still. Then, she gave him a kiss on his cheekplates. It was sloppy, and her glossa licked all over, but to her sire it was the best kiss ever. He pecked a kiss to her cheekplates, then hugged her against his chestplates.

"My carrier would sing to me. It would help calm me down after bad orbital cycles. Want me to sing to you?"

Dawnstar quickly nodded, wanting to hear her most favorite person sing to her.

"Alright." Starscream kissed her on the cheekplates again.

Moonstar looked through the partly open door, smiling faintly at what she saw. Thundercracker stood beside her, his wings perking.

"He certainly sucks." The blue Seeker pointed out.

"Oh, like you're any better at singing." Moonstar gave a slight flick of her wings, not looking back at him. Her smile grew as she saw her creation trying to fight off recharge.

Dawnstar's optics were onlining and offlining slowly, her helm leaning over to the side before she jolted herself back up. She kept repeating this several times before succumbing to her weariness and slumping against her sire's chassis, quickly falling into recharge.

"She stole my mech." Moonstar said softly. "That little homewrecker."

Thundercracker smirked. "She certainly did. That mech is all hers."

"And she is the only femme he ever talks about." Moonstar's wings gave a small flutter.

Starscream picked up his daughter and gently lied her down on the berth. He handed her her stuffed turbofox toy, covered her with a blanket, then placed cushions on either side of her so she couldn't roll off the berth. He watched her for a moment, admiring his beautiful creation. Primus, she was his entire world. He turned, finally noticing his trinemates.

"What?" He raised on optical ridge, his wings perking.

Moonstar only smiled and slowly shook her helm. "Nothing, my love."

Starscream eyed her, his wings flaring almost. "Yes, well, I have work to attend to." He said matter-of-factly, trying to regain his "fierce warrior" appearance back. He was a Seeker. A fighter. Not a nanny tucking sparklings into berth. Yeah, that's right.

Moonstar kept her smile as she watched her mate walk by her and go to his desk. The role of the trineleader was to care for and protect his sparklings and trinemates. And he did that so well, especially when it came to his precious, little femmling.

* * *

 **15) Starscream's Little Helper (Dawnstar is about 3)**

Starscream entered the Control Room, his wings raised high as Dawnstar walked just in front of him carrying three datapads stacked on top of each other. She wasted no time marching over to Megatron and holding them up.

"For yu!" She proudly exclaimed, keeping her wings high like her sire's.

Megatron eyed her, then reached down and took the datapads from her. Dawnstar narrowed her optics and placed her miniscule servos on her hips.

"Wut do yu say?" She demanded abruptly.

"Pardon?" The warlord raised an optical ridge.

"Yus s'pposed tah use manners!"

"Just say 'thank you.'" Starscream whispered to his superior.

"Uh, thank you." Megatron replied.

Dawnstar smiled, her servos clasping together as she so cutely swung them from side to side. "Yer welcuhm."

Starscream picked her up, placed her on his hip, and kissed her on the cheekplates. "You're such a good, little helper." He smiled, nuzzling his olfactory sensor against hers.

She giggled, smiling as she grabbed his face and then hugged him. Starscream flutter his wings, never getting enough of his daughter.

"Don't you wish you had one, my lord?" The Air Commander inquired of the tyrant.

"No." Megatron grunted without pause.

* * *

 **16) Moonstar the Dominatrix**

"I don't know, Starscream. I get kind of worried about her being around all these soldiers. I don't want her becoming all violent." Moonstar said as she selected a collar with spikes on the inside and outside of it.

"She'll be fine." Starscream gave a dismissive wave, sitting on the couch. "She's a Seeker. We are a warrior culture. It's in her coding already to be violent."

Moonstar lifted his chin up and then put the collar around his neck. "Still. She's just a sparkling. Dawnstar is sensitive."

"She's the sweetest thing. It'll be impossible to corrupt her."

"You corrupted me." Moonstar grunted, attaching a chain to the collar and giving it a tug, causing it to tighten and dig the inner spikes into his neck.

He grit his denta, but remained silent. "Yes, but I corrupted you for the better, my dear." He sexily smirked.

"Maybe." She lifted his servos up and placed manacles on his wrists. "I think you just like me pissed off."

The Alpha Seeker chuckled. "I do, sometimes."

"Well, you're still in trouble for teaching my daughter how to arm a bomb."

"I taught her how to disarm it as well."

"And you showed her how to make one out of appliances found in a washroom."

"Essential life skills."

"She swears like a pirate."

"That's essential as well."

Moonstar glared at him. "Get up and lean over the desk."

"Yes, ma'am." He said before getting up and going over to it.

Moonstar grabbed a paddle from the pile of items she planned on using on him for that night and approached. Starscream leaned all the way over the desk, his torso resting on top of it as he gripped the edge in front of him. Moonstar grabbed the chain and gave it another tug.

"Lift your aft up. All the way. Now, keep it there." She ordered.

The Air Commander smirked, loving how confident she had become. "I love it that I'm joined to a sexy dominatrix." He fluttered his wings, engine purring.

"Don't be happy. When I'm done with you you'll be crying in a corner." She said sternly, optics narrowing. "You won't be teaching my daughter how to make weapons ever again."

"Maybe I will to continue experiencing this side of you. Rrrgh!" He growled when she gave his aft a very hard smack with the paddle.

"Keep talking and I'll gag you."

"Yes, ma'am." He fluttered his wings again.

Moonstar pressed the paddle against his aft, gave it a couple of light pats, then began to hit it as hard and fast as she could. Starscream gasped for the first few blows, but then clenched his jaws, the pain building up with each blow. It wasn't as painful as when Skywarp or Thundercracker hit him, but it still hurt.

"Who do you love?" Moonstar asked casually, never ceasing in beating her mate's aft.

"Hah… I love you." He said quickly, lowering his wings some to show submission to her.

"How much?"

"More than anything. Ow… Primus…"

"Only speak to answer my questions."

"Yes, ma'am, ah…"

"If this doesn't hurt you that much I'm going to get something else to use on you."

"No whips."

"Of course not. I was thinking a cable or tawse."

"Evil femme."

"Mhmm."

"I love you."

"I know."

"Ow… Somehow… this pain just makes me want to kiss you and frag you senseless. Keep going."

"I'll never understand you."

"I don't even understand, ow, myself."

"We all suspected so."

"What are you hinting at?" He looked back at her.

She tugged the chain again. "Keep your optics forward."

"Yes, ma'am." He looked straight ahead again, panting as his aft was just continuously struck. His inner cooling fans were kicking on, and he felt his spike hardening behind its case. Primus, he needed to get inside of her already!

"You're hard, aren't you?" She said it more like a fact rather than a question.

"Partly."

"Turn around and lie on the desk."

Starscream did so, turning around and lying his back down on the desk. Moonstar walked over to the couch, grabbed an energy tawse, and came right back. Starscream perked his wings as she forced his legs apart, making him keep them bent and in the air, exposing his codpiece.

"Don't move." She ordered strictly.

Starscream's optics widened some, realizing what was coming. "Yes, ma'am." He swallowed.

Moonstar powered on the tawse, then struck it hard against his codpiece.

"Ah!" He quickly turned to the side, grabbing his codpiece as his legs shielded his front. "Primus… Ow… Why did we let you watch that porno with us…"

"Turn back over. Hey, turn over!" She lashed his aft, making him jump some.

"Primus… Why do I love you?" He rolled back over and hesitantly moved his legs apart.

"Open your codpiece and let your spike out."

"What?"

" _Now_."

The Alpha Seeker folded away his codpiece and let his spike out of its casing. It was certainly hard and eager for her valve. Too bad she decided to be evil.

The ex-Autobot grasped his spike, stroked it, then squeezed it tightly, causing the owner of it to hiss. She released it just before lashing it with the tawse.

"AH!" The Seeker shrieked as he quickly grabbed his wounded spike and rolled off the desk, moaning in pain.

Moonstar rolled her optics. "Sit up."

The Decepticon Second grumbled something about "not signing up for this kind of sexual relationship," before sitting up. Moonstar forced his legs to spread apart, pulled the chain taunt, and then planted a ped on his spike, grinding it against the floor. The sound Starscream uttered made it plenty clear the pain he was in as he gritted his denta. Moonstar smirked, leaning closer and kissed him on the lip plates.

"You are mine, Starscream. I love you more than anything. And this pain is all because you won't listen to me regarding how we are raising our daughter." She said firmly.

"This pain is also going to prevent me from putting another in you." He screeched in a much higher pitched vocalizer than usual.

"That's not happening. You will spark me again. I won't damage your spike, sweetspark. _That_ is the part of you I need. The rest…" She shrugged. "Well, everything but the face can get plenty hurt."

"Then hurt that, please. My partner in sin is dying down there!"

She smirked before giving him another kiss and removing her ped from his spike. He sighed in relief. His spike shall live to penetrate another orbital cycle. Primus was good.

"Lie on the berth." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He said quickly before getting up and carefully going to the berthroom. He closed his codpiece, keeping his most valuable asset safe within. He needed that after all.

The Alpha Seeker lied down on the berth, propping his front up by the elbows. Moonstar patted his aft with a delicate servo. "You really do have a nice aft. Skywarp is correct when he says it's as if it was created for the sole purpose to be struck."

"Dammit, I had hoped he was exaggerating…" He groaned.

Moonstar sat upon his back, facing his aft. She smiled, raining down hard and fast blows on that pert aft with the tawse. Starscream gasped and whimpered, the tawse hurting so much more. Dammit, when will the punishment be over and they can get to the humping stuff?!

"I love you." Moonstar said as she continued to mercilessly beat his aft.

"Ah! I love you, ah! Too… Ow! More than anything."

Her smile grew. "Good."

* * *

 **17) Working With the Family (Dawnstar is about 1)**

Starscream sat at his console in the Control Room, typing at the computer. Moonstar sat on his lap, curling into the warm chassis of her mate. Her optics dim, looking down at the little sparkling she held in her arms, contently nursing at the fuel line. Magenta optics watched her creators, never ceasing in her suckling. Miniscule, chubby servos reached up, touching the faceplates and chins of the two who loved her more than anything. Starscream smirked, incapable of ever getting enough of his daughter.

"Yes, ma'am?" He inquired as he looked down at the little one.

Dawnstar giggled, some of the weakened energon leaking from her mouth. She grasped her carrier's breastplates, but kept those large, innocent optics on her sire.

The Alpha Seeker winked at his creation, then returned to his work. Moonstar kissed the helm of the femmling before unsubspacing a cloth and gently cleaning the tiny chin.

"I love you." Moonstar whispered so only Starscream could hear.

"I know." Starscream whispered back, being cautious of the Communications Officer who was sitting at the console next to him. That slagger heard everything, and he didn't need him hearing how much he loved his "slave."

Moonstar rested her helm on his shoulder, pressing her faceplates into his neck cables. Her optics offlined, enjoying being so close to him. Smelling his polish and everything else that was unique to Seekers.

Dawnstar finished her refueling, removing the line from her mouth and making her best attempt at smacking, just as her "uncle" Skywarp had taught her. She looked up at her creators, then spread her little arms wide and hugged them as well as she possibly could. She nuzzled her faceplates into her sire's chestplates before offlining her optics.

Starscream perked his wings, looking down at the two tired femmes. They had fallen into recharge, curled against their mech, their protector. He smiled faintly, stroking Dawnstar on the helm, then running a digit along Moonstar's wing. His small, precious family. They were all he never knew he needed.

* * *

 **18) Daddy Can't do Everything (Dawnstar is a few decacycles old.)**

Starscream sat at his console working in the Control Room. Dawnstar sat on his lap, drawing on a datapad. Her art project consisted of many lines all over the place and messy blobs of colors placed randomly about. It was quite interesting to see her attempts of capturing the world around her on that datapad.

Starscream stroked her helm, then perked his wings as he looked over at Soundwave next to him. "My lap warmer is better."

Soundwave glanced over, then looked down at Ravage who was curled on his lap, and Rumble and Frenzy who were recharging on his lap as well. The twins had stayed up the past three nights after daring each other to. The winner was supposed to have won a bottle of engex, but they both passed out on their host's lap at about the same time earlier that morning. Now, they simply looked innocent and adorable, a false front to those who wouldn't know any better.

The Communications Officer gently stroked the top of the helms of the three recharging all curled on his lap, then turned to his superior. And he used that term loosely.

"Negative. Cassettes: More efficient at producing heat. Result: Better lap warmers. Starscream: Jealous as he freezes." He intoned.

Starscream smirked as he chuckled. "Lucky for me my engine keeps me plenty warm. And I do believe she enjoys it as well."

"She does."

Starscream eyed him for a moment before giving a slight wing flick. "Stay out of my daughter's helm."

"Soundwave: Not enter helms. Hears them."

"Whatever."

"Dawnstar: Thinks many interesting thoughts."

"Yeah? And none of it is your business."

"She thinks the banging at night is you and Moonstar bouncing on the berth and hitting your servos against the ceiling as you challenge each other who can jump higher…"

Starscream chuckled. "Is that what she thinks it is?"

"She also thinks you win a lot since you are constantly saying 'yes' and giving 'victory' cries."

The Air Commander laughed at that. "Oh, there is certainly victory going on at night. What about the foursomes?"

"She thinks you guys are fighting and throwing furniture at each other."

"That's pretty accurate, actually."

"And she's confused why you do it so much."

"Because… Seekers… We like to fight with furniture and hit ceilings while jumping on the berth. Duh. It's a great past time." The Alpha Seeker looked back. "Hey, Megatron! Wanna jump up and down on a berth and try to hit the ceiling?!"

Megatron gave his Second a "Primus, do you ever fragging shut up and act your age?" glare before returning to his datapad. Starscream chuckled, his wings fluttering. It was always a good orbital cycle when he didn't get harmed for annoying the tyrant.

"Okay… What else does she think?"

"She thinks you're funny."

"I most certainly can be."

"You also successfully deluded her with the idea that you can be trusted."

"Ooh, manipulating her already."

"She thinks the collection of paddles is for rowing a small boat. And the chains and masks are because you're a super hero like what she sees on the vid screens."

That made the Air Commander lose it, laughing harder than he had in so many vorns. "It's something like that." He fluttered his wings.

"Dawnstar: Requires refueling."

"Huh?"

"Countdown to audio receptor shattering screeching in: 3… 2… 1…"

As if on cue, the sparkling did unleash a loud scream, bawling as she scrunched up her faceplates and turned to her sire. Starscream's wings lowered, his optics widening

"What's wrong?! Are you alright, sweetie!?" He quickly snatched her up, holding her close.

"She requires refueling." Soundwave repeated.

"Oh, uh, she wants her carrier."

Dawnstar wailed louder, grasping at her sire's chestplates and trying to pry them apart. The Decepticon Second perked his wings, stroking her backplates.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly doing what you want me to be doing behind those plates." He apprised her.

The tiny being let out another screech that was much louder than something her size should ever be capable of making.

"Alright, alright, let's go find carrier." He said quickly, subspacing her datapad and standing up.

He held her close, keeping his wings raised as he passed Megatron and everyone else watching him depart. The tri-colored Seeker quickly made his way down the corridors of the sunken ship until he arrived at his quarters. He put in his code and entered.

"Moonstar? Our daughter requires your immediate and undivided attention." He announced.

Moonstar stood up from where she had been sitting on the couch. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, quickly approaching.

"She's fine. Just requires refueling."

"Oh, come here, sweetie." The Autobot reached over and took her daughter with dainty servos, hugging her close.

Almost immediately Dawnstar quieted, knowing her demands would be swiftly met. Starscream watched as Moonstar saw to the Seekerlet, the tiny being soon greedily nursing and grasping at her carrier's breastplates.

"Slow down, sweetspark. Carrier is tired." Moonstar said softly, stroking her helm as she sat back down.

Starscream glanced around the room, then turned back to them. "Uh, I have work still to attend to. I'll… See you two later."

Moonstar nodded. "Alright, sexy. I'll see you tonight then." She smiled at him.

He smirked that infamous smirk of his. "You will. And we'll jump on the berth together all night."

"What?"

He slowly shook his helm. "I'll tell you when I get back, my love." And with that, he palmed the door open and walked out.

Moonstar watched him leave, then turned to her daughter. "Your sire is very odd…"

Dawnstar continued nursing, thinking _both_ her creatures were odd. After all, why would anyone insist on jumping on the berth so much? It sounded like it was a lot of effort with all of their panting and loud cries every so often…

* * *

 **19) Mini Scientist (Dawnstar is about 5)**

Dawnstar kept her arms wrapped around her sire's neck as he carried her down the corridors. She looked up at him, studying those dark faceplates and scarlet optics so brightly glowing. She reached up a small servo and grasped his chin, pulling it down and making him look at her. He perked his wings, and she quickly imitated it.

"Yes?" He inquired.

The Seekerlet giggled. "I love you, daddy."

He smirked that smirk only those he truly cared for ever got to see. "And I love you, my precious little Dawnstar." He finished by pressing a loving kiss to her brow.

Her smile grew, hugging him tighter as she buried her faceplates into his neck cables. She rested her helm on his shoulder, a digit tracing along his neck cable closest to her. The Seekerlet lifted her helm up, pulled back, and grabbed her sire's faceplates. She pulled them down and pressed her brow against his so their optics were even. She giggled when her sire smiled, fluttering his wings. She quickly imitated him, wanting to know how to use her wings just like him.

"What is it?" He asked gently.

Dawnstar snickered, loving to simply play with her sire's faceplates. She squeezed his cheekplates, giggling at the face she gave him, then did her best to kiss him on the lip plates, just as her uncles and carrier did. He pecked hers back, then kissed her cheekplates.

"You are so weird." He pointed out.

"Mommy says _you're_ weird!" She snickered.

"Oh, she does, does she?" He raised an optical ridge. "What else does she say about me?"

Dawnstar innocently smiled, then nuzzled her olfactory sensor against his, hoping that would change the topic so she didn't have to snitch on her carrier.

Starscream chuckled, and nuzzled her back. "Who do you love more than anything?"

"YOU!" She exclaimed without hesitation.

"And I love you." He kissed her on the cheekplates again.

She grabbed at his chin, then pulled it down before pushing it up, making him open and close his mouth several times. She laughed, enjoying how her sire was just a big toy for her to play with.

The Air Commander stopped at a door, put in a code, and entered. Dawnstar covered his optics as he started to walk towards a table in the lab.

"Who is it?!" She demanded.

"A deadbeat that owes me money."

"Noooo!" She shook her helm, giggling still.

"Skywarp?"

"Noooo!"

"Tax collector?"

"What?"

"Knew it."

"No!"

"My precious, perfect, wonderful little creation, Dawnstar?"

Dawnstar hesitated, then giggled as she quickly yanked her servos away from his face. "Yes!"

"Thought so." He kissed her cheekplates, then placed her on a table. "Want to help sire make things?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, you can mix these two tubes together in this beaker." He said as he handed her a vial of a purple liquid and another of a green one.

"Okie dokie!" She took them, opened them up, and poured the liquids into the large beaker. The chemicals interacted, making various colors of the rainbow as they bubbled and mixed.

The Air Commander stepped away, knowing the simple concoction would distract her as he worked on far more sinister experiments. He moved to a second table, mixing chemicals, testing them, and studying the holographic screens that displayed all the information he required for his work. It was nearly four breems into his work when he heard the sound of shattering glass.

He spun around, wings flaring, ready for combat, but soon relaxed. "Dawnstar?"

She was standing on the table reaching for a shelf that had many colorful vials. "Ah can't reach!"

"Because I don't want you reaching those." He deadpanned.

"Why?" She looked back at him.

"Because, little ones shouldn't be messing with those."

"Why?"

"They're dangerous?"

"Why?"

"They will burn you."

"Why?"

"Don't make me answer that. It will make your helm hurt."

"Daddy, I want more stuff to do!"

The Alpha approached the table and held his arms out. She turned and walked over to him, letting him pick her up and place her on his hip.

"I'll give you stuff to do. How about you organize sire's equipment. Make it all nice and neat."

"Okay!"

The tri-colored Seeker set her down on the floor by some storage units. "Make this all tidy however you want to."

She nodded, so happy to be helping her sire. She immediately went to work grabbing whatever she could and organizing it on the lower shelves. He smirked, then returned to his work.

It was almost a joor later when he heard a clang followed by another, then the loud shrill cry of a sparkling in pain. He twirled around, his optics wide, worried for his daughter. Dawnstar was sitting on the floor, wailing as loudly as she could, coolant pouring from her optics. All around her was broken beakers, testing tubes, and other supplies. A shelf above was hanging down, obviously giving in to too much weight, dropping everything on top of her.

"Dawnstar!" He rushed over and scooped her up, kissing her on the cheekplates. "Oh, sweetie, are you alright? Do you need to see Hook?" He asked quickly.

She only cried louder, hugging him and bawling into his neck cables. He stroked her backplates, flicking his wings at the shelf and other items that caused harm to his creation.

"Do you want some cake or-"

"MOMMY!" She screamed. "I WANT MOMMY!"

The Air Commander's wings lowered some, wishing he could be enough for her in such times, but, alas, carriers always somehow were better for fixing the "boo-boos." He would always be "second best" and the "playmate." Never her go to when she's in pain or suffering a crisis of the romantic type. Not that that's ever going to happen, no! She can trine, but _no_ mech-friends!

"Yes, ma'am. I'll take you swiftly to your carrier." He sighed, stepping out of his lab and locking it.

She continued crying, gripping onto his plating, her faceplates burrowed in his neck stabilizers. He stroked her wing stubs, trying to soothe her, but it didn't help.

The Decepticon Second palmed the door open to his quarters and entered. "Moon?"

"What is it now?" She asked as she got up from the couch, having been watching a movie.

"She just got hurt. Something fell off a shelf and struck her." He explained slowly, hoping to not get a lecture about "watching the sparkling."

"Oh, my poor sparkling." Moonstar cooed, taking her from her sire.

Dawnstar latched onto her, whimpering softly now since her carrier held her. She rested her helm on Moonstar's shoulder, her arms wrapped around her neck.

"What happened, sweetie?" The ex-Autobot inquired of her daughter.

"I was helping daddy and dah shelf broke an' everything fell on me…" She said softly.

Moonstar glared at Starscream. He lowered his wings, knowing a lecture would take place tonight rather than interface. Dammit… Hopefully he would at least stay on the berth tonight. He had _just_ gotten that privilege back after spending nearly a decacycle on the couch for letting Dawnstar watch a movie that she probably shouldn't have…. Okay, yeah, she most certainly should _not_ have seen that. It was rated beyond X. Yes, okay, he did deserve losing the berth, getting that evil aft beating that _still_ hurt when he sat down, and her yelling at him. And then Thundercracker helping to yell at him. And even Soundwave had gotten in on it. And Hook. And Megatron had given him a look as well, but thankfully stayed silent. That look was enough anyway… He was only a Seeker! He made mistakes! It was _one_ movie! Primus, people were sensitive…

"It's okay, Dawnie. I'll make it all better and I'll talk to your daddy later." Moonstar assured her.

"You're gonna yell at him?"

"Yes. I will."

"Not too much. He's getting me cake."

"Yes, I am." Starscream nodded. "So, don't waste my time." He winked at Moonstar.

She glared at him. His wings lowered. Well, guess that meant he was back on the couch…

Femmes…

* * *

 **20) Small Talk in Berth**

Moonstar gasped, one servo holding his arm while he other clawed at the berthtop. His faceplates in hers, heated exhales caressing against her winsome visage, a servo grasping her neck as the other rested on the berthtop beside her helm. Red optics locked on blue, their frames hot, inner cooling fans working hard.

"I love you." He said softly between pants.

"I love, ah, you more." She smiled, her servo feeling up the arm that pinned her down, feeling his raw strength. Primus, she loved her strong, Seeker warrior.

"Sure you do." He kissed her on the lip plates. "You're my everything."

"You're mine."

He just smiled, concentrating on thrusting into her for their third overload of the night. She offlined her optics, relaxing, letting him to all the work. His servo pulled her down, trying to keep her steady and not scooting up the berth from his harsh thrusting. She was so light that if he didn't keep her position checked they would find themselves against the headboard before one frag was even in.

"Star?"

"Yes, my love?"

She onlined her cerulean optics and looked up at him. "I've, hah, been thinking."

"About?" He perked his wings, never slowing down in his humping.

"Dawnstar."

"Okay, what about her?"

"I just been wondering about her education. I mean, it's not like we can send her to school or anything."

"This is the topic you choose for when we are interfacing..?" Was his sardonic reply.

"This is serious. Hah, ow, slow down."

"Sorry."

"This is serious, Star. Dawnstar needs to be well educated, cultured-"

"She will be. I'm a scientist. I'll teach her everything dealing with science, mathematics, the fun stuff. Thundercracker is really good with literature so he can teach that. We'll get text datapads and downloadables. She'll be fine."

"Still, I feel like teachers actually trained on certain subject matters should, hah, be the ones to educate-"

"We don't have that option, my love. We really don't. I would love to send her to a school and her learn properly, but, we're at war. We can't do it. Besides, she has much to learn concerning her culture as a Seeker, how to fight, perform aerial combat, use guns, grenades, how to hotwire, how to make bombs, the best way for tearing people apart, and proper trining techniques."

"My daughter doesn't need to know how to make a bomb…"

"She's a Seeker. We're a warrior culture. We fight, we kill, we blow people up. Yes, she does."

"You're impossible."

"And you're fat."

"What?" She glared at him.

He shrugged. "I just didn't have a good comeback. My other brain module is in full control right now."

Moonstar rolled her optics. "Well, it's doing a bad job. I still haven't overloaded."

"You're nagging."

"I'm not nagging."

"Uh huh." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lip plates. "I love you." He smirked, fluttering his wings.

"After you overload, you're giving me oral."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hah, ah, and you're not teaching her how to make a bomb."

"Too late."

"What?"

He kissed her silent, thrusting a little faster, hoping she would forget to continue the interrogation.

* * *

 **Starscream gets in so much trouble. Shame on him.**

 **I remember one time seeing this toddler with his dad, and the toddler fell over and began to cry. The dad rushed to him and is like, "Are you alright? What do you need?" And the toddler just screamed, "MOMMY!" and ran away to his mother as the dad just stood there looking so dejected. XD**

 **Today is my birthday! Woo! Older! :P And, again, sorry for taking so long to get things uploaded. Full time at a university and I have a job and an aging doggie. And life.**

 **Want to see my drawings of Moonstar and adult Dawnstar? Go to my deviantART account. or Google "Ga Maleven on deviantART." I'll pop right up. Go to the gallery, in the top menu bar, then scroll down to the album on the LEFT labeled "Fanart." Select that, scroll to the bottom and select the album labeled as "Transformers." It's all in that one.**

 **Dawnstar is so adorable and fun to write about because of her attitude. I like her.**


	3. Never Leave Sparklings Unattended

**21) Being Alone is Scary (Dawnstar is about 10)**

"Okay, sweetie, you sure you're ready?" Starscream inquired as he stood in the doorway to Dawnstar's berthroom.

"Yeah, I am." She said confidently.

Starscream eyed her, not sure if she really was. They had converted the room next to his into her own berthroom. It had a berth, desk, vid screen, computer, storage compartments, shelving units, a couch, and all of her possessions neatly organized in it. The walls had been painted pink as she had commanded, and her pink castle was in the corner. The Constructicons had too much fun designing and building it with her. She had overseen to all of the details, not to mention was a slave driver and saw to it that everything was completed ahead of schedule.

It was a beautiful room, fit for his precious, little princess.

"Well, if you feel like you can spend the night alone…" He slowly nodded. "Your carrier and I are on the other side of the wall. If you need _anything_ just come let us know, alright?"

"I will, dad." She nodded.

"Give your sire a hug and kiss goodnight." He said as he crouched to her level.

She walked over, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheekplates. He kissed her cheekplates back, hugging her firmly.

"Love you, princess. I'll see you in the morning, then."

"See you then, daddy."

He released her and stood up. The Air Commander winked at his daughter as he stepped out of the room. "Night, my love." And with that said he shut the door and walked to his quarters.

Dawnstar trotted to her berth and climbed on, hugging her giant stuffed toys. Her first night alone without her creators or uncles. Just her and her toys. She could do this. Right?

* * *

Starscream sat on the berth next to his Conjunx Endura. The femme offlined her datapad and turned to him.

"So, how is she doing?" She asked softly.

"I don't think she's ready…" He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just… She sounds confident, but there's fear in her optics."

"Well, we'll see how it goes." The black and purple femme set her datapad on the nightstand, and curled into her mech. "Lets get some recharge."

"No fragging?"

"Primus… You act like an addict. No, I need a break. Just cuddle with me."

"I can certainly do that." He smirked, lifting her chin up and kissing her on the lip plates.

* * *

Dawnstar lied on her berth in the darkness. All she could see was what her magenta optics reflected off of and the area closest to her. She hugged her large, stuffed turbofox closer, listening to the creaking of the ship from the currents of water pushing against its hull. She looked at the window, black on the other side of it. Usually, there would be fish, sharks, a sperm whale, or other aquatic life swimming by, but now… who knows what was there. She couldn't see. Only imagine.

She startled when she heard a scraping noise. It sounded like something hard and sharp running along the glass and then the hull of the sunken vessel. Giant squid? They had the teeth on their suction cups that always made sound when they played with the smooth metal of the spacecraft.

No, it sounded different. It sounded like something very large… Something wanting to get in!

Her optics widened, quickly jumping off the berth and running to the door, her toy tucked under an arm. She palmed the door open, bolted for the door next to hers, and forced it apart. Sprinting like her life depended on it, she raced into her creators' berthroom.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She screamed, coolant pouring from her optics as she stood beside the berth, climbing on.

Starscream startled, his wings flaring and optics glowing brightly in the pitch, black room. He instantly scooped her up and protectively hugged her.

"What's wrong, Dawnstar? What scared you? Who do I need to kill?" He asked, stroking her back plates.

Dawnstar buried her faceplates into his neck stabilizers and wailed, her wings low as she clung to him. Moonstar sat up, placing a loving servo on her daughter's shoulder.

"Sweetie, what happened?" She asked softly.

"S-something's tryin-ng to get i-in my r-room!" She cried.

"In through the door? Cooling ducts? Window?" Starscream asked quickly, worried now.

"Th-the window!"

"Want sire to go check?"

"I-I want to stay with you!" She begged, grasping onto him like her life depended on it.

"It's okay. You can stay. I need to go lock the door. Can you let go of me for one moment?"

She hesitated, then did so, instantly clinging to her carrier. Starscream slid off the berth and walked to the door. He paused, then entered the corridor and went into her quarters. Wings flaring, he flicked on the light and glared at the window. He lowered his wings to neutral and smirked.

At the window was a very large shark chewing at the glass. He stopped when he saw the light and quickly swam away. Starscream gave a slight flick of his wings. It was just one of those very rare specimens found on Earth. What did the humans call it? Megaludun? No, no, Megalodon. That was it. It was a Megalodon shark.

He turned off the light, locked the door, then returned to his quarters, locking the doors. Moonstar was lying on the berth with Dawnstar curled against her. Starscream lied down in front of his mate, pecking a kiss to her lip plates. Dawnstar turned herself around and snuggled against his warm chassis. She felt safe with her sire. He could take on the world. And he would if it meant protecting her.

* * *

 **22) Meeting Room Tantrum (Dawnstar is about 5)**

Starscream sat to the right of Megatron, Soundwave across from him. Next to him was Onslaught. Scrapper, Motormaster, Skyquake, and Razorclaw also sat around the table, all in the midst of a lengthy and boring meeting.

While Soundwave had all his cassettes tucked away inside of him and recharging, Starscream kept his "lap warmer" on his lap. Dawnstar played a game on her datapad, a wire connected to her wrist so she could hear the sounds it made, but no one else did.

The Seekerlet had been great the past joor, focusing on her game while the adults discussed battle strategies and plans on what they shall do next. She had only looked up whenever her sire spoke so she could help him press the button to change the hologram that was displayed over the table. She was such a good helper, kicking her legs and giggling whenever she got to push it.

Dawnstar looked up when some of the adults at the table began to pass around a large plate of goodie chunks. They were like normal energon goodies, but bigger. Like brownies for humans. She quickly looked up at her sire, smiling so cutely. Starscream didn't notice, busy speaking to Megatron.

Dawnstar pull the wire from her wrist and reached up, grabbed his face, and forced him to look down. "Hey!"

"Hey, yourself." The Air Commander grunted.

"Mmm!" She quickly pointed to the plate of yummies.

Starscream looked, then nodded. "Go ahead." He then turned back to Megatron, stroking her backplates.

Dawnstar reached her little servos out for the plate, which Onslaught quickly delivered to her. She snatched it, grabbing a treat and stuffing it into her mouth. Her stubby legs kicked happily, satisfied to be with her sire and eating sweet things that will keep her up late and her carrier mad at Starscream.

The femmling soon ate one and started on a second. That one was also gone in atsroseconds. She grabbed a third and devoured it, then reached for a fourth.

Starscream pushed the plate away from her before she could take another victim. "That's enough, Dawn. Can't have too many or you'll upset your tank." He apprised.

Dawnstar looked up at him, her optics narrowing. She certainly did not appreciate his actions. "I'm fine."

"No more goodies for now." He kissed the top of her helm.

Dawnstar glared at him. "I'm fine!" She shouted. "I want another!"

Starscream narrowed his optics as he turned to her. "No. That's enough. Watch how you speak to me."

"Ugh!" She rolled her optics and crossed her arms. "This again? Really?!"

The Alpha Seeker gave a slight flick of his wings then whispered in her audio receptor dangerously. "Want to go back to the hab suite?"

"I want you to stop being bossy." She growled.

"Guess what? I _am_ the boss." He said strictly.

"No, you're my daddy." She rolled her optics.

"I'm that too."

"Whatever."

"Watch it, Dawnstar."

"ARGH! Shut up! I just want you to shut up and stop telling me what to do all the time!"

"I think someone needs to take a nap…" He grumbled as he began to grab her to pick her up.

"NOOO!" She screamed before crying, bawling out all the unfairness of her miserable existence.

Starscream picked her up as he stood up, placing her on his hip. "Apologies, Lord Megatron. I'll be back." He said before walking out of the room and going down the corridor.

Dawnstar continued to scream and cry, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stroked her backplates, trying to calm her down. She probably was just restless from sitting on his lap all orbital cycle as he worked. She really needed playmates her own age to get her extra energy out and make her tired.

He palmed the door open to his quarters and walked in. Moonstar looked up from where she sat on the couch with Skywarp. The black Seeker was making a nuisance of himself, kissing her cheekplates, squeezing her breastplates, and going on about some very vulgar comments regarding the reproductive system.

"Thank, Primus." Moonstar sighed, shoving the teleporter away by the face. "What's wrong?"

"Dawn just had a tantrum. I think she needs a break from the boring slag I do." Starscream replied.

Dawnstar hit his chestplates. "Stop saying bad words!"

"Sorry…" He grumbled before handing her over to her carrier.

Moonstar took her and set her on her lap. "We'll trade. I'll take Dawn if you take 'Warp."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I GET SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Skywarp squealed as he quickly leaped to his peds, hugged Starscream, then slapped his aft.

"Ow…" Starscream grunted. "Fine… I shall take the pit-spawn…"

"Thank you!" Moonstar smiled, hugging Dawnstar close.

"I'll see you later." The Decepticon Second said in such a dreary tone as he began to walk away.

"Don't forget me!" Skywarp giggled, jumping up onto Starsream's back, quickly wrapping his legs around his trineleader's waist as his arms did so around the neck.

"Skywarp!" Starscream snapped, almost falling over. "Primus, I hate you…" He flicked his wings.

"Love you, too, sexy." He giggled, fluttering his wings. "I'm gonna frag you in front of Megatron on that conference table. And make you lick it all up." He whispered dirtily.

"We are not going to-" The Air Commander paused, then sexily smirked. "Alright… I'm listening."

Skywarp giggled maniacally. "Onward! To the Meeting room!" He then bounced some on Starscream's back to get him to move.

"Not like this…"

"Fine." Skywarp shrugged before teleporting them both away.

Moonstar rolled her optics. "Well, we won't be seeing them tonight…" She turned to her daughter. "Want me to call Sunstorm over so you guys can paint each others' faceplates?"

Dawnstar slowly nodded, still a little cranky. But, Sunstorm was the only one on the ship who would play dress up with her and be so into it. She never had to boss him around or tell him what to do. He just did it. He was the closest thing to having another femmling for a playmate. She just didn't get why people said he was weird for how he acted. To her, he was awesome.

* * *

 **23) Excited Sparkling (Dawnstar is about 1)**

The femmling hobbled over to her sire holding a toy in one of her servos. She squealed excitedly as she stopped in front of him and pointed.

"Bah dah!" She cried, then giggled.

"You don't say?" The Air Commander looked down at her, holding a datapad in a blue servo.

She giggled, then managed a small jump, squealing and clapping her servos together. "Bah dah!"

"Jumping now? Primus, you're almost big enough to tear limbs off with sire."

"Meesh purh!"

"Pardon?"

She only giggled again and performed another small jump.

"You have something going on there, shortstuff."

She smiled, then began to jump up and down while waving her arms in some sort of dance. She didn't know what she was doing, but the fact she was in more control of her frame and could do more just excited her. And she needed to inform the world about this.

"Bah dah!"

"No, I see. I see. You got moves. Go on, femme." He chuckled.

"Dah dah! Dahnsh!" She exclaimed before resuming her odd, little routine.

He smirked. "Damn, you're good. Guess I'll be taking you to the club soon." He bounced on his peds some to encourage her. "Go, Dawn. Take it down on the floor!" He snickered.

She giggled, looking up at her sire before holding her arms up. He reached down, picked her up, and kissed her cheekplates.

"I love you. You're getting big so fast… That's it, you're no longer allowed to get older. Stay small, adorable, and chubby forever. Don't disobey sire."

Her miniscule servos grabbed at his lip plates, laughing when he jerked his face away. He snapped at her digits, which only caused her to squeal and laugh harder. The Alpha smiled, wings fluttering.

"Best accident ever." He said softly before kissing her cheekplates again.

* * *

 **24) Barging In (Dawnstar is about 5)**

"Ugh! No! You are doing it _all_ wrong!" Dawnstar exclaimed, so done with correcting them.

"Dawn, I put on the dress." Bitstream said quickly, wearing a pink dress that was held together by tape.

"You don't listen to me!" She bellowed, her servos balled into fists at her sides as she wore her own dress and jewelry.

"Dawnie, sweetie, do you want me to play the part of the other princess and Bitsy be the prince?" Sunstorm inquired, ribbon bows tied around his wings and helm.

"NO!" She screamed. "You guys suck! I can't work with this!"

"Dawnie…" Sunstorm lowered his wings.

"Hey, chillax, kiddo." Bitstream gestured with his servos for her to calm down. "You aren't trined to Hotlink and you've never been flogged. Your life is good. Be happy."

"SHUT UP!"

"Shutting up…" Bitstream grumbled.

"Do you want a hug, little princess?" Sunstorm asked gently, holding his servos out.

"NO!" She paused, her optics filling with static. "I want sire!"

And with that she turned and ran off, palming the door open and racing down the hallway.

"Oh, fragging hell…" Bitstream groaned as he ripped off the dress with a single servo. "Let's go catch her…"

"It's your fault she's upset. I'll go get her." Sunstorm quietly spoke as he stood up off the floor.

"Fine…"

* * *

Dawnstar ran down the corridors, passing other Decepticons, not paying attention to them. She soon arrived at the Meeting Room door and palmed at it to open, but it was locked. Her little servos balled up and began to hit it, screaming and bawling out her misery.

"Daddy! Daddy, puh-lease!" She cried, desperately needing him.

Sunstorm turned the corner and watched, his wings drooping. The door hissed open and Starscream immediately got down on one knee and embraced his daughter, who hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked.

She just kept crying, burying her faceplates into his neck cables. He looked up, wings perking at Sunstorm, then turned back to his creation. Silently, he picked her up, and walked back into the room, closing the door behind him. Sunstorm vented a sigh and walked away.

Dawnstar was soon smiling as she sat on her sire's lap, helping him press the button for the hologram to change and handing Megatron datapads. She also talked Onslaught's audio receptor off about her dress, jewelry, and tiara.

Helping her sire during these meetings was the best. She even told Megatron that he needed to smile more often.

* * *

 **25) Dawnstar Draws on the Walls (Dawnstar is about 3)**

Starscream vented a tired sigh as he walked back to his quarters with Moonstar and Thundercracker. The Air Commander had just been released from medbay after taking a brutal punch to the helm from Megatron that had instantly put him into stasis lock. Luckily, it only last a couple of joors and nothing was permanently damaged.

Thundercracker held his trineleader's servo as he put in the code, the Alpha still a bit dazed from the blunt force trauma. Moonstar held his other servo, so quiet, wishing this never happened.

"Okay, Star, let's get you into berth." The blue Seeker smiled, gently leading the tri-colored Seeker inside.

"Yes, let's get berth time…" He sluggishly mumbled.

The three stopped once they had entered, wings perking. Skywarp was watching TV, not paying any attention to his watch. He looked up at them, curious as to what they were looking at. He glanced over his shoulder, wings slowly lowering.

All of the walls had been painted with various bright colors. They depicted epic stick people wars, romance, hanging out, little square houses, alien abduction, dragon-Megatron, knight-Starscream, princesses with servants, and lots of smiling fauna and flowers. The couches, desk, and floor were also covered in scenes from the mural, all drawn with love and finesse from the talented, young artist.

"I can't do this right now…" Starscream uttered. "Just… tuck me in berth and leave me to die."

Thundercracker rolled his optics. "I'll deal with it. Come on."

Starscream was pulled away by his blue brother, and taken into the berthroom. Moonstar watched them depart, then approached Dawnstar who was busy painting a stick figure of her sire and another stick figure of her holding stick servos.

"That's very pretty, sweetie." Moonstar said gently as she crouched beside the femmling.

Dawnstar giggled, loving it whenever she got compliments.

Moonstar faintly smiled, giving a wing stub a playful tug. "You know, you shouldn't draw on the walls."

"Why not?" Dawnstar inquired as she looked up at her.

"Because… We can't take the wall with us if we move and we certainly don't want to leave any of your artwork behind. That would break our sparks."

"Why wuld we moov?"

"Well, this is only a temporary home. We might get a much bigger one in the future. So, how about we keep your artwork on datapads and sheet metal. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded.

Moonstar kissed her on the cheekplates. "I am going to get the camera and take pictures of it. You can finish up what you're doing now, but then move it to sheet metal."

"Okie dokie, mommy."

"And be sure to tell your daddy you love him."

Dawnstar dropped her paint can and paintbrushes instantly before running to the berthroom. She quickly clambered onto the berth, climbed onto her sire, and grabbed his faceplates.

"Uh, hey, munchkin." The Air Commander said slowly.

"I luv yoo, daddy!" She exclaimed before giving him a playful helmbutt.

"Ah-huh-huh-ow…. He moaned, that not helping the searing pain pulsating from his helm already.

* * *

 **26) Dawnstar Bathes Herself (Dawnstar is about 6)**

"Dawn, I'm going to run to the Control Room to get something from Soundwave. I won't be long." Starscream apprised his creation.

"Okay, daddy." She nodded as she sat on the floor with her toys.

"Hold down the fort." He said before walking out and locking the door behind him.

Dawnstar watched him leave, then turned to her toys. She was repainting a couple of them since their plating was scraped, trying to make them pretty again.

"There you go, Scuffles." She smiled as she set down a toy of a cyber-dog. She then reached for a figure of a grounder femme and studied it. "You need some red paint…"

The Seekerlet looked at her red paint canister, frowning when she saw she didn't have enough. She got up, knowing that her sire always kept some on a shelf in the berthroom. The femmling walked into the berthroom, then climbed onto the berth. From there, she got onto the night stand. She jumped, grabbed a shelf, and clambered onto it, causing some datapads to clatter to the deckplates. She reached the paint can she wanted, grabbed it, then began to drag it along behind her. She paused, trying to figure out how to get back to the night stand without dying.

Slowly, she turned herself around and tried lowering her peds down first, kicking them to get them to touch the furniture. Suddenly, she lost her grip and fell down, landing on her aft. The paint can tipped over on the shelf and spilled everything onto her.

"Ack!" She yelped as paint drowned her frame and optics.

She wiped at it best she could, but still could barely see. Clumsily, she got to her peds, feeling her way along as she made her way to the washroom. She managed to get to it without incident, and got to the tub Starscream had the Constructicons create for bathing the Seekerlet.

She pulled the lever, sealing the drain, then turned both dials to get the warm and cold water to all come out. Still partly blinded, she felt for the soap bottle, the tips of her digits accidentally hitting it and causing it to fall into the tub and open. She fished around, trying to find it, and pulled it up upside down letting all of the soap pour out.

Dawnstar tossed the bottle aside and waved her arms in the rising water to get suds to form. She walked to the cabinet and grabbed a washcloth before climbing into the tub. The Seekerlet cleaned the paint from her optics, being greeted by the sight of suds rising so high they were spilling over the sides of the tub. She giggled, kicking and splashing as she played.

* * *

Starscream palmed the door open a few kliks later, his wings perking as he entered. "Hey, Dawn, I'm ba-" His optics widened as he lifted a ped up.

The entire hab suite was under a few feet of water with suds floating about everywhere. He felt like he could scream and kill and cry all at once.

"Dawnstar!" He shouted, rushing into the washroom, kicking up ribbons of water being him.

"Hey, daddy!" She smiled, jumping around and splashing in the water.

"W-what…. What the hell!?" The Air Commander grabbed the sides of his helm in confusion and surprise, on the verge of anger.

"It flooded." She said casually as she pointed at the bathtub.

Starscream turned, then rushed over to it, quickly turning off the water. "What were you thinking!?" He screeched.

"I got dirty and cleaned myself!" She proclaimed. "And I cleaned the floors!"

"Primus…" He rubbed his faceplates tiredly. "I mean… I admit they could use some cleaning but… Ugh…" He pulled his faceplates down as he face-palmed. "This is not going to be a fun night… Moonstar is going to murder me when she finds out how long I left you alone…"

"Starscream!" Moonstar's vocalizer shouted from the other room as if on cue.

"Why does mommy sound angry?" Dawnstar innocently inquired.

"Because she's going to murder me…" He groaned.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Skywarp's vocalizer sounded.

"Well… The floor did need to get cleaned anyway." Thundercracker commented.

"I'm going to tell mommy!" Dawnstar announced, trotting past her sire and into the main room. "Mommy! Daddy left me and I fell off a shelf and got paint all over me! So I gave myself a bath! And I cleaned the floors for you!"

"Where's your sire?" Was the curt demand.

"In the washroom."

Starscream exhaled slowly as he listened to the sound of approaching stiletto heels. His aft was probably going to be very sore tonight.

* * *

 **27) Just Like Her Idol (Dawnstar is about 5)**

Dawnstar ran over to her sire, smiling broadly. "DADDY! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"What? What? What? What? What? What-what-what?" He looked down from where he sat on the couch reading a datapad.

"Look!"

He did look, faintly smiling. Dawnstar had painted herself to match his paint scheme exactly. She even posed herself to stand the way he did.

"And why are you painted like that?" He inquired.

"Because I wanna be like you!" She proudly smiled. "Like it?"

"I love it. Come and give sire a hug."

She quickly did so, hopping on his lap and hugging him tightly. He kissed her cheekplates, hugged her back.

What had he ever done to deserve this blessing in his life?

* * *

 **28) Dating (Dawnstar is about 4)**

Dawnstar marched straight over to her sire wearing her favorite dress, tiara, and jewelry. She looked up at him, holding a small bouquet of crystal flowers she had found.

"Ahem." She made the sound as if to clear her vocalizer.

The adult Seekers and Moonstar looked down at her.

"Yes?" Starscream inquired, sitting in the middle of his trinemates with Moonstar to his left.

"Here." She handed him the bouquet.

He slowly took it. "You're a little young to be courting for a trine…" He said slowly.

"You're taking me on a date." She said firmly, placing her servos on her hips.

He raised an optical ridge, ignoring Skywarp's snickering. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because you're going to be my Conjunx Endura. Duh." She tried to snap her digits for emphasis.

Starscream and Moonstar exchanged glances. The Alpha Seeker made a soft sound as if to clear his vocalizer.

"Uh, sweetie, you can't be my Conjunx Endura." He explained gently.

"Why not?" She demanded as she crossed her arms.

"Because, I'm your sire. See, creations can't join with their creators or any family members. You have to find someone you love and is special to you that is not related to you. And if they love you and respect you in everyway, and they want to live with you forever, then you join. Only if you know it's what is meant to be."

"But, why can't I join family?"

"Well, you usually have creations with those you join with. And with how coding works, it has to be diverse in order to make sure the sparklings are healthy. Your coding is fifty percent mine, and fifty percent your carrier's. Your coding is also similar to… your biological uncles, aunts, grandcreators, cousins, and other extended family. You can't join any of them. It would make you have very sick creations and you don't want that."

"No…" She slowly shook her helm. "So, I can't join with Skywarp?"

"Well, technically you could since he's not your biological uncle. You're not actually related to him. But, he's already trined to me and your carrier."

"What about Sunstorm?"

"You could join him. But only if he wants to join you as well."

"But… I want to join with you…" She said slowly, her wings drooping.

"You can't, sweetie. And when you're older and learn more details about relationships, you'll no longer want that." He winked as he smirked.

Dawnstar wasn't having it though. She swallowed, her optics filling with static. Starscream lowered his wings.

"Dawn, there's no need to cry." He said gently.

She offlined her optics as she began to bawl, reaching up to him. He picked her up and set her on his lap. The Seekerlet wrapped her arms around his neck and cried her sorrow into his neck cables. He stroked her backplates and little wing stubs, winking at Moonstar.

"Hey, if it wasn't for certain things that happen between Conjuges Endurae, I would definitely join you." He kissed her cheekplates.

"I'd join with you, Dawnie." Skywarp spoke up. "Forget what Screamer says about me. We'll go to the court house and get it done right now."

Dawnstar looked up at him, nodded her helm as she wiped at her optics, then reached for him. Skywarp took her from his trineleader, kissed her cheekplates, then stood up. She hugged him as she was put on his hip, resting her helm on his shoulder.

"Let's go get the other Seekers and we'll have a mini-ceremony. Okay?"

She nodded, beginning to like the idea of being joined to her uncle. Skywarp smiled at Starscream, then walked out of the room with the Seekerlet. Starscream rolled his optics, then pulled Moonstar closer to him.

"Well, he cheated on us. How are we punishing him?" The Air Commander inquired.

Thundercracker smirked. "I have some ideas."

* * *

 **29) Overly Protective Sire (Dawnstar is about 2)**

Starscream sat at a table in the mess hall with his trinemates and Moonstar. His mate sat to his right, Thundercracker next to her. To Starscream's left was Skywarp, and Dawnstar sat on the table between her sire and the teleporter.

The Seekers and Moonstar were all refueling while engaging in palaver. Dawnstar chewed on a toy, giggling whenever her "uncle" Skywarp made faces at her.

Wildrider and Drag Strip begun to pass by them, the Stunticons glancing at the Seekerlet, still confused why she was allowed to be here.

"Hey, watch me get a reaction from Screamer." Wildrider elbowed his gestaltmate.

"Don't do anything stupid." Drag Strip grunted.

Wildrider giggled his reply before turning and going towards the Elite Trine. He suddenly jumped forward while shouting, "BOO!" directly behind Dawnstar.

The Seekerlet jumped back, optics wide with horror, completely startled. Then, she offlined her optics, scrunched her faceplates, and screamed as she broke down bawling.

No one really saw it. It was more of a blur, but the after effects everyone certainly did see. Using his unusual speed, Starscream had leaped from his chair and punched Wildrider so hard and fast in the faceplates that the Ferrari fell to the floor in stasis lock.

Those nearby all stopped and watched, not having seen the Air Commander take someone down like that before. At least, not another Decepticon.

"Take this idiot away." The Alpha Seeker snapped, his wings flicking and flaring, optics narrowed.

Drag Strip approached, grabbed Wildrider by the arm, and dragged him away. The tri-colored Seeker watched them leave, his engine growling. Once they were far away enough, he sat back down, and relaxed his wings.

Moonstar held Dawnstar who was whimpering now, wiping at her optics. Starscream reached over and stroked her helm.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Sire took care of the moron." He reassured her.

Dawnstar hugged her carrier, but kept her optics on her sire. She finally faintly smiled at him after a moment, so glad to have him as her sire and protector.

* * *

 **30) Hello (Dawnstar is about 3)**

"Hey, Scree?"

"Yes, 'Warp?" Starscream looked up at his brother from where he sat at his desk.

The black Seeker trotted over and kissed his trineleader on the lip plates. Starscream fluttered his wings, offlining his optics as he kissed back.

"Mmm, do you want something?" The Air Commander purred, sexily smiling at his trinemate.

"I do." Skywarp pecked another kiss on his cheekplates. "But Dawnstar wants you first."

"What for?"

"She just told me to tell you to find her."

"Where is she?"

"In the closet just down the corridor."

"Alright, I'm coming."

The two Seekers walked out of the hab suite, down the corridor, and stopped in front of the closet door. Thundercracker stood there smirking, obviously trying to keep from chuckling. Starscream raised an optical ridge at the blue Seeker, then approached the door.

"She just wants me to go in?" He asked.

"Just open the door." Skywarp smiled.

The Air Commander palmed it open and looked down.

"Hi!" Dawnstar waved as she stood there.

"Hi." Starscream greeted her.

Dawnstar giggled then made the door close. Starscream raised an optical ridge, then palmed the door open again.

"Hi!" She giggled, then closed the door again.

Thundercracker chuckled. "She's been doing this for a breem now."

Starscream smirked, then opened the door.

"Hi!" Dawnstar waved, then closed the door.

"Skywarp, get the camera. I want to record this so I can embarrass her in front of her trinemates stellar cycles from now." The Decepticon Second said quickly.

Skywarp giggled. "On it, Scree."

* * *

 **31) Phone Conversation (Dawnstar is about 5)**

"Dawnstar!" Moonstar called as she walked into the main room of the hab suite.

"Yes, mommy?" Dawnstar looked up as she sat on the floor with her toys.

"Your sire is on the communicator. Want to talk to him?"

"YES!" She exclaimed, leaping to her peds and running over.

Moonstar handed her the phone-like communicator. "Here he is."

Dawnstar snatched it from her and awkwardly held the large thing to her small helm. "Hey, daddy!"

"Hey, sweetie." Starscream's vocalizer sounded from the communicator. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Where are you?"

"I'm on Cybertron. Working. Doing a bunch of boring slag."

"Don't say bad words." Dawnstar snapped.

"Right, my apology. What are you doing?"

"I'm playin' with Scuffles, and Darknight, and Sparkles, and Lumpy." She explained as she walked over to her toys and sat beside them.

"Oh? And what are all of you up to?"

"We are having strategy meeting!" She smiled.

"Ooh, I would love to get invited to one sometime."

"When you come home?"

"I'll write it down in my schedule."

"When _are_ you coming home?"

"Probably in a couple of orns. Hopefully. I have to see how everything goes with this project."

"I miss you…" She said softly.

"I miss you too, sweetie. I miss you more than anything. I wish I was home with you and we could play something."

"I want you home, now."

"I know… I'm sorry, love. These business trips suck. Hey, when I get back I'll have something for you."

"What?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about it. But, you'll love it. I promise you."

"Okay, daddy…"

"I probably should get back to work. I love you, Dawnstar."

"Love you too, daddy."

"Give your sire a kiss through the communicator."

She kissed the air, and he did it back so she heard him.

"Love you, Dawn. I'll talk to you later."

Dawnstar swallowed. "Bye… daddy." She said quietly, trying not to cry.

"Bye, my precious princess."

She lowered the communicator when he hung up. "MOMMY!"

"What? What's wrong?" Moonstar asked as she quickly approached.

"I WANT DADDY!" Dawnstar cried, coolant pouring from her optics.

"Oh, sweetie…" Moonstar picked her up and hugged her. "I know… I want him, too. He'll be back before you know it."

Dawnstar slowly nodded, hugging her carrier back.

* * *

 **32) Taken (Dawnstar is about 15)**

"You know… I kind of like this." Starscream commented as he watched the film.

"I thought you would." Dawnstar smirked as she sat next to him, cuddled against him.

"Although, if you were abducted by traffickers I would have all my Seekers tearing off limbs until I got you back."

"I know you would. But, you wouldn't even let the opportunity arise for me to get abducted."

"True." He paused. "I don't get why humans aren't more focused on solving such issues, though. They seem very… accepting of harming each other."

"Humans are weird."

"They are."

"You're weird."

"Am not. I'm fabulous."

"Primus… Don't start this up." She groaned.

"You don't start…"

"What?"

"What?"

Dawnstar rolled her optics and poked his abdominal plating. "Be nice."

"I am."

"You're an aft."

"Watch it. You're my daughter so whatever I am you'll become when you get old and cranky."

"At least I'm not whiny."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." She smiled innocently.

"Primus… Stop taking after me so much." He kissed her brow. "You need to be more like your carrier. Sweet, kind, patient… and a badaft."

"Uh huh. Hey, mom!"

"What?" Moonstar looked up from where she sat on Thundercracker's lap, the two reading a datapad together.

"Dad said that I need to be more like you because you're 'sweet, kind, patient, and a badaft.' I get the badaft part, but the rest…"

"He's just trying to be a kissaft, sweetie. He's still upset that I took away certain privileges."

"What privileges?"

"He's not allowed to get over-energized and then paint himself, your uncles, and the corridors with graffiti."

Dawnstar snickered. "You did that?" She turned to her sire.

"It was _one_ time." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Dawnstar started to laugh harder, the thought of her inebriated sire and uncles doing such a thing hysterical to her. "What did you guys graffiti?"

"Your sire was pink, lime green, and had spikes all over him." Moonstar replied.

That made Dawnstar laugh even more. Starscream rolled his optics.

"Okay… One time mistake." He grunted.

"You had spikes all over you and were pink. Wow, are there pictures?" Dawnstar giggled.

Starscream glared at her. "I fragged your carrier! So watch what you say."

"Ew, dad!"

"Yeah, thought so. I'll do it right, now. Moonstar! Get your aft over here and remove your codpiece!"

"Ew, _stop_ dad!"

"Just wait until you get a trine."

"I won't be gross."

"Uh huh."

"I love you, daddy." She hugged him. "But I still want to see pictures of that."

The Air Commander pushed his daughter away, causing her to giggle again.

* * *

 **33) Walking In on the Parents (Dawnstar is about 16)**

Dawnstar walked to her creators' room and palmed the door open. "Hey, mom, dad, I was wondering if-" She stopped, her optics widening.

Starscream looked up, his wings perking. "Yes, sweetie?" He inquired.

Moonstar turned to face her daughter, lying on the couch with Starscream over her. The Seeker mech was thrusting into her, never ceasing as he pinned her down by the neck with one servo, his other holding her hip. Her servos were resting on the couch above her helm, tied together.

"EW!" Dawnstar quickly looked away. "WHY DON'T YOU GUYS LOCK THE DOOR?!"

"There's no need to. You know what fragging is so you're old enough to see it. So is everyone else on this ship. Now, what do you need? I can multitask, you know."

"Oh, hah, ah, Star, ah, I rather we not in front of, oh, Dawn." Moonstar said between moans.

"She's a Seeker. Once Seekerlets are ten stellar cycles and older they can watch their creators bond. Why hide what they already know about." He replied casually.

"Forget it! I'll ask someone else." Dawnstar exclaimed before running out of the room.

Starscream perked his wings, then shrugged. "She is so odd."

"You don't help her…"

"No talking." He said before capturing her lip plates in a kiss.

* * *

Dawnstar raced down the corridor until she stopped outside of Soundwave's door. She knocked on it desperately until it hissed open.

"What ya want?" Rumble inquired.

"I need to see Soundwave." She quickly replied.

"Uh, sure. He's in here."

Dawnstar entered and went straight to the Communications Officer who sat at his desk. "Soundwave, I know you do a lot with processors and memories so I was wondering if… Can you erase memories?"

Soundwave eyed her. "Query: Why?"

"I… I walked in on my creators."

Soundwave's visor brightened for a moment. "Soundwave: Pities you. Unfortunately, Soundwave cannot erase memories. Soundwave: Can offer you assistance to keep from going insane from what you saw."

"I would appreciate it, thank you, Soundwave."

"Soundwave: Knows what it's like to walk in on Starscream interfacing. No one should suffer so."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **34) Mischievous Sparklings (Dawnstar is about 3)**

Starscream sat on the berth with Moonstar, the two hugging each other, kissing slowly, enjoying each other's company. The seeker fluttered his wings, his engine purring. Moonstar cupped his cheekplates with a dainty servo, studying those red optics before kissing him on the lip plates.

"I love you." She said barely louder than a whisper.

"I love you more." He said just as quietly back.

Moonstar lifted his mandible, her optics offlining as she moved in for another passionate kiss. The Air Commander's optics offlined as well, ready to capture her lip plates in his.

A loud bang followed by clattering objects sounded from the other room, startling the two and causing them to turn to the partly open door.

"I'm okay!" Dawnstar's vocalizer sounded from the other room.

Starscream turned to his mate. "I am not sure if I should be concerned or not…"

"Just go check on her."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded, getting off the berth and walking out.

* * *

 **35) Breastplates (Dawnstar is a few decacycles)**

Moonstar sat between Starscream and Skywarp, Thundercracker on the other side of the Decepticon SIC. Dawnstar was busy nursing, her tiny servos squeezing and grasping at her carrier's breast plates. Moonstar kissed her on the top of the helm, gently stroking the wing stubs.

Skywarp watched the Seekerlet, his wings hiking. "I hate you so much right now, you little punk." He flicked his wings.

Moonstar looked up, her wings lowering and optics widening. She swallowed. "W-why?"

Starscream flared his wings, watching Skywarp closely.

"Look at her! Getting to feel up your breastplates like that… I want to grope them." He held up his servos and squeezed the air, as if he was feeling two invisible breastplates.

Starscream rolled his optics, Moonstar smiled sheepishly.

"Later when Moonstar feels up to it." Starscream grunted, looking back at what they had been watching on the vid screen.

Skywarp glared at Dawnstar. "Enjoy it while you can, sparkling." He jabbed a digit at her.

Dawnstar just watched him, still contently nursing.

* * *

 **36) Time to Themselves**

Starscream kissed his lover on the lip plates, an arm around her waist, the other servo reaching down to grope her aft. Moonstar kissed him back, her optics offline, a servo holding the back of his helm while the other squeezed his aft.

He walked her to the berth, pushing her down onto it, never breaking the kiss. She pushed him away, panting softly.

"Nah-ah-ah." She waved a digit at him, then grabbed his neck. "It's my turn tonight."

He sexily smirked. "Yes, ma'am. What would you have your Seeker do?"

"On the berth. Lie on your back." She ordered.

"As you wish." He kissed her, then did as she had said.

The ex-Autobot got up and walked to the shelves. She pulled down a box and retrieved a collar with spikes on the inside, some chains, manacles, and an energy crop. Starscream raised an optical ridge.

"It's going to be one of those night, huh?"

"Mhmm." She smiled.

"I look forward to this."

"You say that now." She approached, dropping everything on the berth beside him.

She soon had his servos tied with the manacles, then used a chain to tie them above his helm to the headboard. She put the collar around his neck and attached a chain to it. His ankles were tethered to the berth posts, spreading them out, and a blindfold put over his optics. She admired her work before grabbing the crop.

"Open." She ordered, lashing his codpiece.

"Ah! Rude, femme…" He groaned, opening his codpiece and letting his spike out.

Moonstar hopped onto the berth, grabbed his spike, and began to roughly stroke it. He fluttered his wings, the phallus quickly hardening. The femme leaned over, kissed him on the lip plates for a moment, then removed her own codpiece. She traced the Decepticon insignia on his wing lightly, eliciting a shiver from the aerial warrior. She vented a soft sigh, hating that symbol, and yet she wore it now. She kissed him again, pausing to study his faceplates. Then she got over him, positioned herself, and lowered her frame down onto him.

He moaned, pushing his pelvic area up into her, wanting her to go all the way down. She gasped softly, kissed him again, forcing her glossa into his mouth, then lashed his chestplates with the crop. He grunted, tugging slightly at the chains.

"You're my plaything." She whispered in his audio receptor before lifting herself up and down on him.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, smirking.

Moonstar placed her servos on his chestplates, humping him faster, moaning softly. He tugged at the chains, wanting to reach up and hold her, to pull her down and kiss her. She smiled, just thinking about how this powerful, deadly, and dangerous Seeker was hers. She controlled him, he loved her, and he would do anything for her. This "interface-crazed," "murderous," "dumb," and "savage" Seeker was her perfect, loving, and kind mate, lover, Conjunx Endura.

How did she get so lucky?

She lashed his wing, eliciting a small yelp from him. His smile grew, loving how feisty she was.

"More." He purred.

"I'll give you more." She sexily replied before lashing his chestplates, then his thighs.

He gasped, moaned, and purred his engine. He writhed some, his overload building. She continued thrusting herself onto him, lashing him, and pulling the chain to tear the spikes into his neck.

He gasped, arching his back strut as he overloaded. He growled, excess energy coursing through his systems as he filled her with his cum. She gasped, briefly pausing before continuing her thrusting. He moaned, relaxing some now since he was satiated.

She growled when she finally came, her excess energy surging into him.

"Mmm, that was amazing." He fluttered his wings.

"We're not done yet." She smirked, lifting herself off him and untying his ankles and wrists.

He sat up, removing the blindfold. "What now? I top?"

"You put your mouth to a good use. If I'm not satisfied, I'll get a cable to use on your aft."

He fluttered his wings again. "Yes, ma'am."

She kissed her Seeker on the lip plates, then lied on her back, spreading her legs apart. He lied on his front, his faceplates in her intimacy. He wasted no time in licking, kissing, and forcing his glossa into her valve, trying to pleasure her the best he could.

She offlined her optics, relaxing, keeping the chain taunt. It was okay, but he might need to have a reminder to do better next time. But, he wasn't doing a terrible job. No, Skywarp was worse. He bit. He bit a lot.

Her optics onlined after a bit. "Why you stop?"

"Sorry, resting my jaw and glossa." He said between soft pants.

"Oh, stop being a sparkling. Get back down there." She narrowed her optics.

"Sorry, this is hard work…"

"Yeah? Try having a spike in your mouth. Quit complaining." She snapped.

"I have had a spike in my mouth…" He grumbled before resuming.

She rolled her optics. Yes, he would require a good beating with a cable. She wasn't even close and he was already glitching about being tired! Primus, mechs…

* * *

 **Okay, so that is the end of that! All of these scene ideas that never made it into the final product. Hope you enjoyed it! Dawnstar is so much fun to write about. All sassy like her sire. :P**

 **Megalodon is that motherfucking massive shark that once existed but it now believed to be extinct. Some people think it might still be alive... Out there... Waiting to destroy all of humanity. o.O**

 **Sunstorm is TOTALLY "gay." Like, the stereotypical gay guy. That's why he's such a good playmate to Dawnstar. XD**

 **Dawnstar headbutted Starscream because little kids/babies sometimes do that. It's weird...**

 **The scene with Dawnstar yelling "I'm okay!" after a loud bang. That actually happened to a former coworker of mine. She heard a loud bang and her 3 year old daughter shouting that. XD**

 **Okay, so the ext chapter is just all of my headcanons for my fanfics. Just to make it easier to find them all and understand when you read and may have forgotten something :)**

 **This is the last time I will ever write about Moonstar, Dawnstar, and this story arc. It was a fun ride. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **" _An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling_ " was 70 pages and 21,339 words long.**

 **" _Illicitus_ " is the next adventure, which I'm almost done with at this point. Check it out if you have already finished " _The Libero Trilogy_ " and " _Spurius_." :)**


	4. My Headcanons

This "chapter" is all of my headcanons neatly organized for you to understand, follow, and find where they are discussed in the stories I have already written ( _The Libero Trilogy, Spurius, Illicitus_ ). So, as you read the stories and need to be reminded of certain headcanons of mine, just check out here.

I shall put them in a specific order so that it's easier to navigate. I will keep character bios/history at the end to protect you from spoilers. :)

 **First** \- I'll have the headcanon of how they reproduce and raise their young.

 **Second** \- Seeker Culture and facts regarding genetics and everything else Seeker related.

 **Third** \- The history and bios of canon characters and what I made their past and relationship with others.

 **Fourth** \- OCs' history and bios.

 **Fifth** \- Extra notes.

 **Sixth** \- Seeker vows.

Here we go!

* * *

 **Cybertronian Reproduction:**

(Explanation if this is also given in chapter 5 of _Illicitus_. Explains more of how interface feels.)

Cybertronian reproduce similar to mammals. Mechs possess a spike (penis) and a valve (vagina). Femmes only possess a valve. The spike and valve are protected under fold away "lids" that move at either the command of the owner or when aroused. Over them is the codpiece, which can fold away on command or when aroused. A spike looks more like a shaft, like most mammalian penises on Earth, with a slight "mushroom head" at the tip. The valve is a circular opening with almost a rubber-like material around it to allow a spike to enter without scraping. At the tip of the valve on the outside is a large sensory node, similar to a clitoris, that is sensitive to touch. Rubbing this can produce arousal in the valve and be used for valve masturbation.

Depending on how a mech is turned on, their spike may harden or valve lubricate. Transfluid (cum) is energon and oil based, being leaked out from the valve to make it easier for the spike to move in and out of it. The spike also produces it's own transfluid (semen) to be released out of it when ejaculating.

Similar to organics, the valve has many sensory nodes inside of it to feel everything, and a "G-spot." This creates pleasure and a wonderful sensation to the Cybertronian being spiked (penetrated). The spike also contains sensory nodes on it to feel pleasure when being stroked or moving inside of a valve. Sending electrical currents into transformation seams and sensitive body parts can also sexually pleasure a Cybertronian.

The spike enters the valve, and the mech humps the other until they ejaculate, releasing nanites (sperm) into the valve's line (cervix). The nanites travel into the gestation tank (uterus) where they interact with the gestation nanites (eggs). They connect to each other and begin to form a protoform (fetus) which grows inside of the gestation tank for a stellar cycle (7.5 months).

The protoform floats inside of the gestation tank in an energon based fluid keeping it from slamming around while inside and keeping it warm. There are wires connected to the protoform acting as umbilical cords, giving it all the energon it requires to grow.

The carrier (mother) ingests carrier additives which is simply a special kind of metal ground up into a powder. Usually taken in energon, this powder is pumped from the carrier's fuel tank and into the gestation tank. It then fuses to the protoform to begin to grow, developing the inside and outside of the frame (body). If the carrier does not take the additives, then their systems will take metal from their body to make the protoform, which harms the carrier. Carriers may also chew on sheets of metal rather than consume the ground up additives.

A protoform can only form if there is a spark bond between the two mating Cybertronians. A spark bond happens when two mating Cybertronians remove their chest plates and allow their sparks to exchange CNA (DNA) and coding between each other. Spark bonds usually happen during a shared overload (orgasm), but sometimes can be achieved without even interfacing. In order to be successful, the spark bonding and connecting of nanites must happen simultaneously in order for a protoform to begin to form. It is this reason why Cybertronians who wish to reproduce must interface quite a bit to ensure that the delicate timing of spark bonding and nanite connecting happens at the exact time. Even a few astroseconds off can lead to the carrier's spark rejecting a newly formed spark and thus ending the carrying before it even has a chance to begin.

It is possible for the nanites of one mech to form a fetus and the spark bond from another mech to form the sparkling's spark. This is very rare and can only happen under double penetration with spark bonding, or one mech spiking while another engages in spark bonding precisely at the same time the other mech ejaculates.

A carrying Cybertronian experiences many of the same complications as an organic. Sore backstrut (spine), peds (feet), weariness, depression, morning sickness, heat waves, helmaches (headaches), odd cravings, mood swings, and programming getting "out of wrack." Postpartum depression and other mental issues are also possible for them to develop during and after the carrying.

While carrying, the sparkling's spark grows inside of the carrier's spark chamber, feeding off the carrier's spark. It is sustained by the carrier's spark, and has a special bond with the carrier. While still inside the carrier, the sparkling will begin to recognize their carrier's vocalizer, some words, and begins the bonding process. In the first orn, the spark may split once or more times. This creates twins or however many sparklings that the spark splits into. The gestation tank with them force the protoform to split to create more so that each spark will have a body.

The gestation tank cannot expand like a mammalian uterus due to being made of metal. It can fold out some, which causes the carrier to expand additional plating on their abdominal plates. This additional plating is produced by the metal the carrier is consuming for the protoform. The abdomen does not stretch out too much, just a slit bump. Enough to be noticeable if one looks for it, but otherwise isn't obvious. The gestation tank will be filled with the curled protoform as the carrying nears term, thus making bending and transformation impossible. The extra abdominal plating will remain after birth, and may be removed with surgery.

Just before labor begins, the spark of the protoform travels through a tube to enter the gestation tank. From there, it goes inside of the sparkling and labor begins. When giving birth, the protoform exits out of the gestation tank helm first. The wires disconnect from it as it is pushed out by the gestation tank moving the individual plates to push it along. It emerges helm first out of the valve, silver and the optics offline. Optics online three to five orbital cycles (days) after being born. The gestation tank empties itself of the fluids through the valve, during labor. The time period of labor differs, sometimes being only a breem to joors.

Once the sparkling is born, they begin to nurse and develop a bond with their carrier. A tube from the inside of the carrier's chest is given to the sparkling to nurse from. This small tube is located near the spark chamber and is connected to a small tank that produces weakened energon. Each Cybertronian possesses two of these tubes. The carrier continues to take the carrier additives, which are pumped into the tank for the weakened energon. This allows the sparkling to take in the metal to grow, while also refueling on energon that won't over energize their weak engines. They nurse multiple times an orbital cycle for the first few orns, gradually decreasing. When they are about five decacycles old they may begin to try regular energon, but will continue to nurse for almost two stellar cycles before being completely weaned.

Once weaned, they continue to retrieve their carrier addictives by adding it to their regular energon, while the carrier can cease taking it. The sparklings keep taking the additives until they stop growing at about seventeen to twenty stellar cycles.

Between one orbital cycle old to two stellar cycles old, creations are referred to as sparklings. Three stellar cycles to four they are toddlers. Five to twelve stellar cycles they are younglings. Thirteen to twenty-five stellar cycles they are adolescent. Older they are adults.

Overloads are the release of built up energy from interface. They can sometimes hurt, but usually if the Cybertronian is being forced to interface or not enjoying it. Overloads always occur. Unlike with organics who reach organism if they are turned on, overloads are simply from the surge of energy that always builds up. Some may take longer to build up enough excess energy to overload, such as larger Cybertronians. Some Cybertronians can't overload too many times in a single interface session due to the risk of overheating.

Cybertronians use protection by either disconnecting nanite wires from under a panel just above a mech's codpiece, or using a grounding. Disconnecting the nanite wires prevents an electrical surge from "onlining" the nanites, thus making them infertile. When activated with the electrical surge, they are active and can connect to gestation nanites. If self repairs activates around the nanite wires, they may reconnect, so constant checking of them before interface is necessary.

A grounding is a small device placed inside of a Cybertronian that pinches close the tube connecting the valve to the gestation tank, thus keeping nanites from going through it. They are easy to put in and remove.

There is also a nanite neutralizer which is placed over the nanite production unit of a gestation tank. This essentially "turns off" the gestation nanites in case spike nanites get through a grounding, or a grounding isn't used. This prevents gestation nanites from connecting with spike nanites.

A spark neutealizer prevents spark bonds. It is placed over a spark chamber and prevents spark energy from escaping fully. Only a portion of spark energy may leave from the person wearing it, allowing a small sparkbond, but not enough coding or energy to pass to create a new spark. This is visible whenever the chestplates are removed.

Another method is simply not to sparkbond, but it is safer to use the above methods just in case. Or, a spark grounding may be used to prevent a spark from surging energy into another spark, preventing a sparkbond. This is different from a spark neutralizer which still allows a sparkbond, just not a strong one.

Cybertronians can pass on ITVs (Interface Transmitted Virus) to each other through interface or energon mixing. Some ITVs may be minor, but many are deadly and can cause the spark to cease pulsating.

Sparklings can sometimes be born with mental or physical defects or mutations. Most physical mutations can be repaired. Sparks can die when inside of the carrier's spark chamber, thus killing the sparkling. Miscarriages and other complications can also occur. Cybertronians do have abortion methods, and can also perform C-sections.

* * *

 **Mates and Culture About Interface:**

(Examples of Cybertronians joining can be found in chapter 17 of _Ancillam_ , and chapters 13 and 15 of _Invictus_.)

Cybertronians will get mech-friends or femme-friends, dating them and getting to know them. When Cybertronians are betrothed, they are referred to as "mates." Mates usually have regular interface and may even begin to reproduce. When they join (marry) they become Conjunx Endura for life, unless they divorce.

The ceremony for joining usually has family members and friends of those joining gathered to watch. Someone that is an official or in some type of office tends to proceed the ceremony, but it can be anyone. They will address the crowd, then ask for the two joining to recite their vows to each other. After doing so, the two joining will use laser scalpels to write their designations on each other's sparkcasings, sealing that they belong to each other. They kiss and then there is partying afterwards to celebrate.

To grounders and most Cybertronians, interface is something to be kept behind closed doors. To Seekers, it can be done anywhere at anytime because it's a natural act. Schools have classes on interface to educate younglings regarding interface, protection, and sparkling development.

Brothels, prostitutes, porn, and other uses of interface is common with Cybertronians. Even rape. Cybertronians also make use of interface toys from dildos, string balls, vibrators, and other such items. Fetishes of all sorts are common in Cybertronian culture, from bondage, BDSM, gagging, blindfolding, pain play, energon play, emetophilia, rape play, and many others.

 **Changes in Body:**

Body formatting and acquiring a new frame (body) is often performed on Cybertronians. When a Cybertronian is conceived, their CNA in their spark has coding that tell the protoform how to grow, just as DNA tells an organic body how to grow. So, a dog's DNA will have a dog be a canine species, and other codes in that DNA will make the dog be tall or short, long fur or short, brown or hazel eyes, etc. The coding in the spark, the CNA, will tell the protoform to be a Seeker, a tank, etc. The colored optics, the gender, the size, etc. And the spark is most comfortable with the body it first forms in (the protoform inside the same carrier that has the growing spark), or a body similar to it.

Due to this, a spark may be transplanted into another body if the original body is too damaged. A Seeker is severally injured, and their body put into a new Seeker body. Most of the time simply body parts and organs are rebuilt and surgically put onto the original body, but in extreme cases an entire new body is used.

Sometimes, a person may choose to get a body unlike their previous one, such as a flier being put into a grounder body. While the spark won't be as "satisfied" with this change since the coding is not the same as it's original body, it can work.

Formatting a body is when the protoform from the original body simply goes through changes on the outside. This is often called an upgrade. When newer technology is invented, the new coding that technology generates can be augmented into the CNA of a Cybertronian, altering the coding of their spark, and thus allowing their creations to have this upgrade. Hence how Seekers made themselves better warriors by changing their bodies over time. These upgrades may be small, such as simply better body armor, or cause the entire outside of the body to change.

Reformatting may also be taking a model and making them be another, similar model. Such as a flier becoming another type of flier. The protoform remains the same, but the outside of the body and even some organs are changed.

* * *

 **Seeker Culture**

(Best examples of Seeker culture from trining, how submissives and trineleaders live, punishments, raising young, burial, handling the dead, how the Alpha lives, how new Alphas take over, and everything about the Seeker culture is all seen and explained in " _A Prince of Vos_ " and " _A King of Ash_.")

Seekers originally lived in trines that were used for the purpose of breeding. Over time, Seekers had to alter their CNA to adapt in the changing world. Seekers were seen as "low life" creatures and were often attacked. They changed their bodies to be more aerodynamic, altering their CNA to naturally pass the traits along. They become built for combat, speed, and the trine evolved to be a fighting unit.

Originally, the trine would be composed of one dominant mech and either two femmes, or a submissive mech and femme, or two submissive mechs. The submissive would be sparked by the dominant mech, and they would raise families like this. There was always the Alpha Seeker who ruled all Seekers, and in later years would be the one to lead them into battle.

Despite Seekers changing their frames and becoming centered around battle, there are many things that never changed for their culture. It is referred to as "traditionalism," and there are still many traditional Seekers and those who practice the old ways.

Seekers originally lived in the mountains where Vos would eventually be built. They dwelled in caves, where they raised and cared for their young, safe from grounders who could not scale the steep cliffs and high peaks of the mountain range. When Vos was built by early Seekers, the fliers began to leave their caves to instead live in houses, that over time turned into towers. And soon a large portion of the mountain range became the city of Vos, still surrounded by mountains, and dominated by a Seeker population.

The dead are very sacred to Seekers who are a warrior culture. Death is a big part of their life due to fighting, and being attacked often by non-Seekers. Due to this, Seekers are very strict where their dead are laid to rest and how.

Underneath the mountains where Seekers originated from is a long, extensive system of tunnels and small caverns making up the catacombs of the Seeker's burial grounds. The main opening to the catacombs is next to the palace and is guarded at all times. It is closed at night, and only open to Seekers, and those who have a Seeker friend with them.

The tunnel from the main entrance goes deep underground, and a few caverns are underneath Vos itself, but the majority are in the mountains, taking a bit to reach. The caverns serve as family plots, and entire trines with family members are buried in graves within each cavern. Each grave is dug into the rocky terrain, and the casket of the deceased Seeker laid within.

The caskets are often simple, maybe with writing from the family on it, or painted designs. Seekers lay the deceased within the casket, servos resting over each other placed upon the cockpit. Pictures of family members with the deceased are placed in the casket with the deceased, along with crystal flowers that are often the favorite color of that dead Seeker. Once the casket is placed into the tomb, more crystal flowers are thrown over it before being buried in stone, and often times concrete poured on top to keep grave robbers or desecraters from getting to the deceased.

A tombstone is placed over the grave, and if the family can afford it, a memorial statue of the deceased at the head of the grave.

Carriers who die with their small Seekerlets are placed in caskets together.

No matter where a Seeker perishes, their body is returned to Vos to be placed in the catacombs. Graves of ancient Seekers reside with the recently departed. Seekers have been using the catacombs for as long as they have existed in the mountains. And they have carved out new caverns as needed, but much of the catacombs is natural from ancient underground rivers that have since drained out of them.

There is another opening to the catacombs that is deep in the mountains. The catacombs extend for hundreds of miles. They are completely dark, and in much of it the air is stagnant from lack of airflow. Seekers maintain the catacombs, checking the structure and ensuring nothing is at risk of collapse. To ensure no one is ever lost, markers and signs line the walls, directing to gravesites and the way out.

Funeral services are held for the deceased where eulogies from family members are given and an open casket present for mourners to leave gifts and say final farewells. Gifts of crystal flowers, pictures, trinkets, and other items may be left at a grave from family members, friends, and supporters. Some ancient burial sites still have gifts left from descendents or those wanting to pay respect to the ancient Seekers.

 **Trining:**

 _(More information regarding trining in Spurius. Starscream explains in detail in chapter 2 and courting happens throughout story with trining in chapter 4.)_

Seekers will trine other Seekers, first by courting. Courting is done when one Seeker approaches another and offers the second Seeker gifts, such as crystal flowers, energon treats, or other items. The courting Seeker will also touch the wings and frame of the Seeker being courted, even kissing them on the lip plates or offering themselves for interface, which is a more desperate approach. pinching wings, slapping afts, and groping codpieces is all natural. Courting Seekers will also stalk their potential trinemates, following them everywhere. They keep their wings spread, showing them off, and will often show off their skills in the sky or strength by flying around or doing difficult activities.

The Seeker being courted often rejects the other Seeker by punching them, chasing them off, or ignoring them. Tolerating and accepting gifts is a sign of interest, and allowing the courting Seeker to get bolder means they are heavily leaning on accepting them as a trinemate. Courting can take stellar cycles before a seeker accepts the other, and almost nothing can be said during it, just using body language to communicate, and maybe say a few things as to why they would make for a perfect trinemate.

A Seeker accepts a trinemate based on their looks, strength, flying skills , and if they are dominant or submissive. A trine should always have one dominant Seeker as trineleader and two submissives. This keeps the trine at peace when triinemates are not fighting their leader for dominance. If the Seekers are compatible flyers and meet all other requirements, they will trine.

Trining is often done by first dancing in the skies. They do this by flying wingtip to wingtip, making a triangle between them, if there are three. If two are trining to make a half trine, then they fly undercarriage to undercarriage, pressed against each other. The Seekers then spiral around, flying vertically, then diving down, then horizontally, never breaking formation of the spiral.

Once the dance is completed, the Seekers then interface with each other. After bonding, they recite their trine vows to each other. Then, they fight for dominance. The Seeker who defeats and dominates the other two is the trineleader, and remains unless challenged and defeated by a trinemate. The two trinemates then fight to see who will be second in command of the trine, the victor dominating the other.

A trine vow contains promises of staying faithful, true, kind, caring, courageous, loyal, and other endearing sentiments about how they will treat their trinemates. Every vow ends with the same closing words, "This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one... Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother/sister, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

Seekers refer to trinemates as "brothers" or "sisters," since a trinemate is sort of like a sibling, as well as a best friend, lover, and Conjunx Endura. It is the strongest relationship a Seeker can have with anyone, and is rarely ever broken. There are rare cases that a trine has broken up for being incompatible, often due to trining too quickly, or from unfaithful trinemates. When such instances happen, the trinemates who cannot fit in the trine leave to find new trinemates that they work better with.

Trines will stay in a set formation that shows their rank, and makes them a stronger fighting force on the battlefield. The trineleader walks/flies in front while the trinemate who is in second command of the trine follows just behind and to the right of the trineleader. The third trinemate is just behind and to the left of the trineleader. And other mates that may have been accepted into the trine follow behind and to the right of the second trinemate, and one to the left and behind of the third trinemate, if there is more than one. The pattern continues, looking much like birds flying in the V formation.

 **Trineleader:**

The trineleader is in charge of protecting the trine, making all the decisions for the trine, and discipline the trine. Only the Alpha can discipline the trineleader. Discipline is usually physical and done in public to humiliate the troublemaker. Physical punishment could include beating trinemates on the aft with a metal cable, flogging with an energon whip, or tearing wings. Dominating is used often. After any physical punishment, the punished Seeker is then kissed and bonded with to remind them that they are loved, they just made a mistake and had to be punished for it. The trineleader also tells them that their punishment is over and they are forgiven, and that they won't be punished for the crime again, unless they commit the same offense and have to be punished for that time.

Trineleaders will assert dominance often if needed. They flare their wings, dominate disobedient trinemates, bite trinemates on neck during interface, bend their wings, or pin them down until they submit.

Trineleaders will protect their trinemates and any creations or mates that are in their trine. They guard them from any outside threat, keep the peace in the trine, and see to that the sparklings are raised right. Trineleaders are the ones to ensure that the trine is always fueled, has a safe place to live, kept away from danger, and see to their every need. They are the primary role models of their creations, and are looked up to by the entire trine for protection, leadership, and advice.

After Seekers become part of the "modern era" of living in a city with jobs and income, the trineleader took on the role of working a job and being the primary provider of the trine. The trineleader would make the money, control the finances, may allow their submissives to have an allowance, and controlled where they lived, what was bought, and what submissives could do.

The trineleaders would even control who their submissives called, wrote letters to, if they could leave the house, where they could go, and what they could do. The trineleader has absolute power and the submissives cannot do anything about it. They must submit and obey, or else face punishment, which ranges from being beaten on the aft with a metal cable, energy tawse, or metal switch, or whipped with an energy whip, dominated, chained to the berth, locked in the home, or forbidden to participate in certain activities.

Trineleaders are believed to always be right and never questioned. They are considered to know what's best for the trine and that they can never rape nor punish too much their submissives. And submissives are taught this always.

 **Submissives:**

Submissives are the other two Seekers in a trine who are not the trineleader. They follow the trineleader and do whatever they say no matter what, or else are punished for it with physical beatings, flogging, dominating, or being chained. Submissives stay home and care for the Seekerlets. They are bred usually eight or more times, producing many creations for their trineleader to show the trineleader's strength and ability to procreate. Sometimes, a submissive may be the preferred breeding mate and bred with more than the other trinemate. This is often due to them being able to better breed, whether because they haven't had any miscarriages, produce healthier sparklings, or simply favoritism.

Submissives are not allowed to use birth control unless the trineleader allows it. They must submit and allow the trineleader to breed them whenever the trineleader so chooses. Furthermore, they must submit to interface period if the trineleader desires, even if the submissive doesn't want it.

Submissives may only have a job if the trineleader permits it. Submissives are not allowed to speak to other trineleaders unless spoken to, and must submit to all trineleaders. Other trineleaders are not allowed to punish or interface submissives not their own. Submissives belong to their trineleaders, merely property to them, and their trineleader dictates everything in their life, protects them, and provides for them.

Trineleaders may inspect their submissives or other submissives as if they are mere objects. This is often done to see if they are fit for breeding or how many times they've been bred since having sparklings will leave visible, extra abdomen plating. Too much of this extra plating is not desirable in most cultures, including Seeker culture. So, after a submissive has finished being bred with, however many times that trineleader chooses, they may have surgery to remove the blemishes.

Submissives are trained to follow their trineleader in perfect formation and obey a series of servo gestures and other commands precisely. Failure to do so results in punishment. Submissives must submit to everything a trineleader does to them, from holding still for a punishment, to allowing a trineleader to interface them against their will. Any resistance results in punishment.

Besides raising and caring for the Seekerlets and obeying the trineleader, submissives also keep the house clean and perform any other tasks their trineleader may command of them. Submissives tend to stay together and go to each other's homes for play dates with the Seekerlets. If the Seekerlets attend a school, the submissives may go to pick them up and drop them off with the trineleader's permission. Submissives may also go shopping if the trineleader permits, but often times the trineleader accompanies them for protection as well as to pay since they hold the Shanix.

 **Breeding:**

Traditional trineleaders never are spiked, only doing that to their trinemates. Trineleaders spark their trinemates, sometimes without even telling them that they are trying to spark them. They choose when they want to have a sparkling, and if the trineleader is a femme she decides when her mech trinemate(s) can spark her. Femme trineleaders will either choose a trinemate to spark her, or make them fight and the victor is the one to breed with her.

Traditional trineleaders often have six or more sparklings with their trinemates, the more sparklings showing that they are strong and capable of breeding the next generation. A sparkling is never to be struck, physical punishment reserved only for adults. Learning how to fight starts young, including how to use weapons, servo-to-servo combat, and how to battle in the skies. Traditional trineleaders will kill sparklings that are born with defects, mutations, or are bastards from the trinemate cheating. Sometimes they might even tear the sparkling out of the gestation tank if they find out it is not theirs.

Traditional trineleaders will select one trinemate as a preferred breeding partner based on that they are a better frag, make creations who are healthier and stronger, less still-borns or miscarriages, or none at all, able to give birth easier with no complications, and are better at raising and caring for their creations. Usually, a trineleader will interface with only the trinemate they wish to procreate with for an orn straight. If the one to be sparked still isn't afterwards, the other trinemate will then be interfaced for an orn, and the patterned continued until someone is sparked. If no one is sparked within a stellar cycle's time, then it is concluded on you is infertile and they are simply never used for breeding.

If a carrier rejects their offspring, they will be raised by another trinemate as theirs and the trineleader simply will not breed with that trinemate.

Seekers carrying more than one sparklings are better for breeding. If the Alpha doesn't have multiple sparklings at once from their trinemates, but another Seeker does, they can be challenged and possibly lose their position for not being a good leader. Or, the Alpha can go and kill the sparklings before they are even born.

 **Outside Mating:**

Trined Seekers are not to interface or take a mate outside of the trine unless the entire trine approves. If a trinemate does not get the trine's permission they can be brutally punished and the one they cheated with killed by the trineleader, and any sparklings murdered as well.

The outsider must prove to the trine that they are worthy to be accepted into the trine and to be with the Seeker. If the trine accepts them, they will be made a new member of the trine and allowed to live with them, breed with them, and bond with all trinemates.

If a Seeker is proposed to by an outsider who has been accepted into the trine, then the Seeker cannot interface with their mate until after they have become Conjuges Endurae. Once they are officially joined, they consummate that night and may continue to interface as they so desire.

 **Raising Seekerlets:**

Seekerlets are never to be struck or physically disciplined. Hitting and yelling at young creates fear and anxiety, and when raising warriors such things are not permitted. Hitting only comes when adults being punished by a trineleader. They are taught how to fight in the air and on the ground at a young age, and to be wary of grounders. Seekerlets are to stay in the trine until age of twenty-five stellar cycles. While in the trine, they are under the protection and guidance of the trineleader. They are part of his/her trine, and are raised by everyone in the trine.

Once they are old enough, they are kicked out of the trine to find their own trinemates. Kicking the youngling out is done by the trineleader, who either chases them out or may grab them and throw them out the door.

Seekerlets learn about interface when ten stellar cycles old, their thrusters activating when they are twelve to fourteen stellar cycles of age, and able to transform at about seventeen to eighteen stellar cycles. When they are very young, they copy the wing movements of their creators and other Seekers as they learn how to use their wings.

Traditional trines often have many sparklings, sometimes up to fourteen or even twenty. They are spaced out, often four to five stellar cycles between each one, and each trinemate bearing the same number. Unless one trinemate is the better breeder.

Seekerlets are allowed to watch the trineleader punish the trinemates, even if it is with whips or some other physical discipline. Once the Seekerlets are ten stellar cycles, they may also watch the trineleader dominating the trinemates, or the trine bonding in general, since interface is not considered something to hide in Seeker culture.

Seekerlets are either homeschooled with tutors or sent to a private school. This way they avoid possible hate crimes and bullying since Seekers are despised by many. Sometimes, Seekerlets may attend a public school, but rarely due to fear.

Seekerlets aren't often allowed to have grounders as friends, but sometimes the trineleader of their trine may permit it.

Seekerlets may live their entire lives never touching the ground, other than the mountains. Sometimes a Seeker may go their entire life never touching dirt. Seekers avoid the ground and where grounders tread for safety incase they were to be attacked, and Seekerlets are always taught to stay in the air or perched on something tall.

Seekerlets may not have much interaction with their sire if the sire in the trineleader. This is because submissives are to raise the young, and the trineleader is often at work or wants to be lazy.

 **Trine Bonding:**

A Seeker is to stay virgin until they find a trinemate. They lose their virginity when they trine. Trines bond in public to claim each other and show that they are together. Bonding can be done anywhere at anytime, regardless of audience. Bonding is done to strengthen the relationship of the trine, since it puts them in a vulnerable position. Trust is key for a trine to last.

Seekers are very possessive of each other, and will often bond to simply claim each other, or dry hump a trinemate or kiss them when they feel like someone may want them.

If a trinemate had been raped, they are reclaimed by bonding them excessively in public. New trines also bond a lot in public to make it clear that they are a new trine and for everyone to stop courting them. Seekers will also reclaim/claim a trinemate by painting on their wings and/or aft that they are the "property" of their trinemates.

If a trinemate has cheated, then after they are punished they are reclaimed as well, only being allowed to interface with trinemates and any mates who have been accepted into the trine.

If a Seeker is raped or dominated by the Alpha before losing their virginity to their trinemates, then they are labeled as "Impure Virgins." They are considered virgins for their trining and are not frowned upon for having been forced into fragging prior to

trining, since they did not consent to it or had been punished.

Seekers who purposefully have intercourse prior to trining are frowned upon and often have a harder time finding a trine because of it. They are to stay "pure" and "clean" to their future trine, showing that they belong to each other since only trinemates can take virginities away.

 **Dominance, Submission, and Discipline:**

As mentioned above, Seekers fight for dominance. Alpha Seekers, who lead all Seekers, will sometimes kill for the position. Trines fight for it when trining, and the battles can be brutal with torn off limbs and badly battered frames. Signs of being dominant are flared wings, flicking wings, narrowed/glowing optics, and a growling engine.

Seekers show submission by lowering their wings, looking away, stepping back, and not fighting back.

Discipline can be physical punishment with whips, cables, switches, and other items for causing pain, or it could be getting locked away, chained to a berth, forced to clean something, completing boring tasks, public humiliation, or losing privileges, such as items or not allowed to interface for a time.

Dominating is the most common punishment for Seekers. Dominating is when a trineleader or Alpha penetrates a misbehaving trinemate or Seeker and thrust painfully into them, almost as if they are raping them. The act is not to bring pleasure, but only pain and humiliation. It is usually done in public, and as the trineleader dominates, they often tear and bend the other Seeker's wings, bite their neck cables until they leak, and sometimes hit them.

Femmes dominate by either making a mech penetrate them and then thrust so it hurt the mech's spike, or they force as many digits as they can into a mech's or femme's valve and pump so it brought only pain.

Dominating usually lasts for half a breem to a breem (4-8 minutes). There are no overloads or pleasure during the act. After it, the Seeker is told they are forgiven and allowed to go on. Usually they are kissed, and bonded with at a later time if they are in too much pain. Many trineleaders do the bonding the immediate next morning.

Seekers show dominance when flying in their alt. mode by flying just above a trinemate and pressing their undercarriage down on the other Seeker. They pull away and then press down, repeating the pattern almost as if they were humping them. The trinemates shows submission by descending slightly and allowing the dominant Seeker to continue.

Seekers, being very prideful, are hurt most when humiliated. Public humiliation is used as often as dominating. Dominating, whipping, or punishing in front of a crowd happens more often then punishing a trinemate behind closed doors.

Sometimes if a trinemate is unfaithful, they are made to touch themselves in public, or the trine bonds in public and leaves the cheater out of it. If a Seeker cheated or did something else bad, the trine may bond in public, but the naughty Seeker is dominated while the other trinemate is loved on.

 **Alpha:**

Alpha Seekers can be mech or femme. They are the ones who lead all of the Seekers, the one who can dominate anyone, trineleader or not, and are the ones to ensure the Seekers are safe.

Alphas can take anyone as a mate, even if they are already trined, without question. They are the ones who can punish a trineleader if they are being cruel to their trinemates or disrespectful to them. Sometimes, they may take more than one breeding mate.

If a Seeker has a problem about their trineleader or their trineleader can't help them, they go to the Alpha. The Alpha will only get involved in other trine's business if a Seeker from that trine asks the Alpha to, or it affects the Alpha and/or other Seekers.

Alphas often kill for leadership, ending the life of the previous Alpha and taking their place. Alphas are the strongest and smartest of all Seekers, and are expected to breed the most sparklings, take on mates for the sole purpose of breeding, and handle all non-Seeker matters.

If an Alpha dies unexpectedly, a new one is claimed by Seekers fighting for the position. The fighting is furious, sometimes death being involved, until there is a victor. Those fighting are usually trineleaders from various trines.

When an Alpha is defeated, their trinemates are usually killed by the victor or taken as breeding mates. The breeding mates of the previous Alpha are either killed or taken as the new Alpha's breeding mates, or even some or all released. Seekerlets that are still living with the previous Alpha may also be killed, in order to replace them with the new Alpha's creations. The new Alpha may adopt them and care for them as their own if they choose not to kill. The carriers of these Seekerlets often will offer themselves to the new Alpha in hopes of saving their creations from being killed. If they can please the new Alpha and convince them to take the Seekerlets as their own, the young may continue to live and be protected by the new Alpha.

An Alpha cannot deny a challenger. They must always fight them. They may kill or simply win and let them live. Only if the challenger cheats or more than one fights the Alpha at once will the royal guard take action and stop the battle.

Alpha's rule Vos, owning most of it, as well as the space port which is Vos' primary economic resource. Due to this, the Alpha is very rich and able to live in a palace and be treated like royalty with guards, a crown, and luxuries. They also must participate in the politics of Vos and deal with senators and other politicians. Alpha's also make laws, decide on what gets built in Vos, and controls the Seekers.

Alphas also have advisors, Seekers who are generals, educated in economics, and even well researched in politics. The Alpha may or may not take the advise of their advisors.

The Alpha's trine is called the Elite Trine.

 **Royal Life:**

The Alpha in the "modern era" is rich due to owning most of Vos and the space port. This has allowed a massive tower to be constructed which is the palace. The palace is guarded day and night by several hundred guards. the palace guards are all single Seekers, mechs and femmes, who often work in the palace after graduating from the War Academy. It provides lodging, living in the palace in personal rooms that they may share with one other roommate. Energon is freely provided and they are paid Shanix. It is a good job for young Seekers still waiting to find a trine, that provides free housing, energon, Shanix, healthcare, and flexible work joors.

Guards follow strict rules, having to keep their rooms clean, as well as themselves, always being polished and waxed. They have armor they must wear whenever they are on duty, that also must be kept in top shape. This armor protects them from bullets, knives, and blunt force trauma. It consists of a helmet with a battle mask and visor, shoulder guards, chestpiece, armor over the arms, waist, hips, codpiece, and thighs. They also wear a cape, and have a spear that can shoot lasers.

Palace guards patrol the outside of the palace, in the air and on the ground. They stand guard outside the private quarters of breeding mates, the Elite Trine, throne room, and all entrances to the palace. They also stand before each support pillar in the throne room. They also patrol the inside of the palace.

Their shifts aren't too long, ensuring they stay rested and alert. Guards also are trained more in servo-to-servo combat, how to use various melee weapons and guns, bomb diffusing and making, hacking, leadership skills, and more.

Cameras monitor all hallways and activity in the palace along with the guards patrolling to ensure utmost security.

The Captain of the Guard may punish a guard with physical discipline, from beating with a cable or flogging. They may also lock a guard in their room and take away items from them.

The palace itself contains:

Throne room

\- Meeting room

\- Offices for the Alpha, captain of the Guard, and advisors

\- 200 berthrooms for breeding mates and the Alpha's creations

\- Alpha's berthroom/Elite Trine's room

\- 300 berthrooms for guards

\- Guest rooms for special visitors

\- Rooms for advisors

\- Mess halls for guards and the royal family

\- Energon storage rooms

\- Painting room

\- Rec rooms and training rooms

\- Medical wing

\- Armory

\- Classrooms for the Seekerlets

\- Lab (later added by Starscream when he becomes Alpha)

\- Cells for special prisoners and punishing guards

\- All berthrooms have washrooms

All berthrooms are fitted with furnishings, a closet, and private washroom, as well as a small balcony. The Alpha's berthroom is massive with a very large berth, several couches, a massive TV, huge closet, dressing area with large mirrors and mannequins, and a very large balcony.

The painting room is where Seekers may paint themselves and collect wax, polishes, etc. The training rooms are used for combat training of Seekerlets and guards. Bomb and long distance target training takes place in the mountains.

The medical wing has nurses and a doctor, who are fliers but not always Seekers. They do not live in the palace, but are paid a high wage to care for the Seekerlets, breeding mates, and guards. They often are in the berthrooms of the breeding mates when they give berth, if the breeding mate isn't in the medical wing for it.

The princes and princesses attend classes in the palace with actual school teachers who are paid to come and teach the private classes.

There are some prison cells used for punishing guards, or to hold high class prisoners, or Seekers who disobeyed the Alpha but are not locked in Vos' Penitentiary due to protection from grounders.

The throne room is at the top of the palace, and is connected to a massive balcony that can receive space ships, allowing important guests to visit without going through the rest of the palace. The throne room is a long hall with support pillars running parallel along it's length. Between each pillar on the wall is a large painting of previous Alphas and the current. Between each painting is a banner with the sigil of Seekers on it. On each support pillar is another of these banners.

The throne sits on a tall dais, with wing-like structures protruding from its back. The Alpha sits upon the throne while the Alpha's trinemates stand at attention on either side. Behind on the wall are more large banners with the sigil of Seekers.

The Alpha may have open court where they listen to their people's needs and complaints, host shows, and speak to important guests in the throne room. And when a guest greets the Alpha, they are to bow by getting down on one knee, lowering their helm to not look at the Alpha, and extend their arms out, bent some, to show they have no weapons and come in peace.

In the center of the palace is a hole that extends from the first floor to the last. Seekers fly up and down this, like an open elevator shaft to reach various levels. Support pillars allow each floor to have large openings for Seekers to easily land and take off from. An elevator also is located in the palace for non-flying guests.

The breeding mates of the Alpha live very much like regular submissives, only they do not need to clean or do much housework. The servants of the palace, who are paid to come over daily and clean, handle that. Breeding mates have full access of the palace, but may not always be able to leave. They still must follow everything the Alpha says as if they are their trineleader. They are bred often and a lot, sometimes being allowed long breaks after having so many sparklings.

Breeding mates may have been chosen after courting the Alpha and being accepted, or taken if the Alpha saw them and wanted them, regardless if they are single or trined. It is an honor to be a breeding mate of the Alpha.

Breeding mates wear an outfit that consists of golden chains covered in jewels, a jeweled crown and collar, and cape. It merely shows who they belong to and ensures no one messes with them. Breeding mates are not allowed out of the palace without their collars. This ensures no one dares to touch or use them. Doing so can result in serious punishment from a flogging to death.

Breeding mates can be called by the Alpha at anytime for interface, and often engage in orgies with the Elite Trine. Only the Alpha may use their breeding mates unless they otherwise allow their trinemates to also use them. But, only the Alpha may breed them.

Breeding mates may interface with each other so long as they do not spark one another.

The Alpha's creations are referred to as princes and princesses, and live a fairly normal sparklinghood, only in a palace with guards. The guards take orders from the Seekerlets, as well as the breeding mates, and must be respectful towards them. The Seekerlets sometimes befriend the guards. The guards help them however they can.

The royal Seekerlets may spend most of their lives in the palace, but once they are of age, they are kicked out by the Alpha and go off to find their own trine. Due to having so many creations, an apartment tower is used by the Alpha for their creations to rent an apartment in until they can get their own place or trine.

The palace life is not strict, and the Seekerlets are very pampered. Breeding mates also are spoiled, and given Shanix.

In front of the palace is the opening to the catacombs and Vos' plaza, which contains a large water fountain, statues of previous and current Alphas, a stage where the Alpha may address a crowd of Seekers, and whipping posts for public floggings.

 **Fighting and Body Language:**

When Seekers fight it's all about speed. they are not heavily armored, so when they attack, they fly as fast as they can at their enemy, transform, and grab an arm or some limb and tear it off. They may even land at speed on their target, crushing them.

Seekers will grab their prey, carry it up into the sky, and as a group, all grab the limbs and pull until they tear off. Then tearing the torso and helm off their victim.

They are ruthless in their attacks, moving too fast for their enemies to fight back. they fly and strike by shooting or tearing something off before flying off, circling around,a nd coming back.

Seekers also make animalistic sounds when fighting to strike fear in their opponents. From growling, snarling, shrieking, and making other awful, terrifying sounds as they threaten or tear apart their enemies. Seekers may also bite, snap jaws, claw at their enemies, and flare wings to appear larger. Hissing to spit mouth lubricant is another fight and threat tactic they employ. Even if to some it seems "barbaric" or "animalistic," the purpose of it is to scare opponents and give the Seeker the upper servo, maybe even prevent a fight from occurring. Whatever it takes to win a fight, a Seeker shall take it.

When fighting in a large group, bombers fly over the battlefield first, dropping their load. Then, the other seekers come in just as the bombs finish exploding, landing and attacking those who didn't get hit by the bombs. Shooting, tearing off limbs, and flying away before the enemy has time to react.

Seekers mostly communicate via body language, their wings showing off their moods, the sounds their engines make, and optic-contact. Flared wings often a sign of aggression or to make the Seeker look larger to intimidate a threat. Flicking wings is done to show dominance, growing anger, aggression, warning about them potentially attacking, and annoyance. Perked wings show curiosity, eagerness, and excitement. Fluttering wings are a sign of happiness, joy, excitement, love, and contentment. Lowered wings are for when the Seeker is nervous, scared, being submissive, or trying to not seem threatening. Wings in a resting position are for when the Seeker is calm and comfortable. Folded back wings are for annoyance or to move them away from someone. Twitching wings are usually for when the Seeker is thinking, stimulated during interface, or slightly bothered. Growling engines are for when the Seeker is annoyed, pissed off, or warning about potentially attacking. Narrowed and glowing optics are another sign of aggression. Breaking optic-contact to look away is done when being submissive.

Seekers also lick each others faceplates as a sign of playful affection. They cuddle often, always needing physical contact for comfort, support, and love. Seekers are extremely physical, whether with bonding, snuggling, or even punishment. Everything involves some form of physical contact.

* * *

 **What Seekers Find as Attractive and "Turns Them On."**

Seekers are a warrior culture, so what they find as attractive and pleasing in a mate or trinemate is unique. Giving the helms of enemies to a lover, efficient combat skills, exceptional skill at killing, tearing off limbs and killing quickly are all smiled upon and make a watching Seeker feel turned on. Fast fliers, impressive aerial combat, ruthless in battle, and strength are favorable.

Seekers also like it when a trinemate has great "berth skills," is stubborn, brutal, has large wings, and no fear when killing or facing death. Killing many quickly and tearing them apart savagely is a bonus as well. Simply watching others be killed by another Seeker can put a Seeker in the mood for interface.

A trineleader is even more attractive when they keep their trinemates in strict formation, and the trinemates follow orders perfectly without flaw or hesitation. Even able to take numerous commands without the trineleader needing to speak, simply snapping digits or making certain gestures with their body. Trinemates who can take punishment with little to no screaming or crying are viewed as better and stronger Seekers than others. And trineleaders who have many creations are seen as stronger, better at interface, and superior.

* * *

 **Seeker Genetics and More Facts:**

Seeker coding is very dominant due to the fact that their coding has been altered purposely for many vorns. Seekers once mated in groups of three, with a dominant and two submissives. But, as Seekers were continuously killed and mistreated by other Cybertronians, the once humble fliers had to begin to change themselves in order to survive. They had to adapt.

It took vorns, but the Seekers modified their very CNA and coding to make their current frametype be natural. To be what they are now. They augmented their bodies to be faster, more aerial dynamic, stronger, tougher armor, and able to kill proficiently as well as quickly. The mating of three became trines for combat. To not only fight off outsiders, but to better safeguard their young. Many of the old traditions stayed the same, just with new bodies.

As their bodies changed so did their culture in certain ways. Seekers became a warrior culture, growing up to learn how to fight from a young age, and accepting violence and death as natural. It is so embedded into their coding and who they are that it is natural for a Seeker to even feel sexually attracted to someone based solely on that person's efficiency at killing. They are exceptional aerial warriors, able to rip off the limbs of their enemies fluently. Their optics are capable of seeing distant enemies far below them, they can reach speeds of over Mach 3, and reach top speed in astroseconds. Their maneuverability in the skies is unmatched, and so is their ferocity in battle. They are so brutal in combat that the Functionists labeled them as only being capable of being soldiers and deny them any other kind of work. Seekers were only allowed in the War Academy to hone their natural ability, and viewed as interface crazed murderers by most. Seekers are so hated that they can be often times murdered, raped, or beaten in public and no one, not even police, bother to help them.

Seeker coding is so dominant from the manipulation that it is rare for one to have anything but a Seeker even if they breed with a non-Seeker. Every Seeker has about a 94% chance of having another Seeker. A Seeker who is half Seeker and half non-Seeker still has a 70.5% chance of having a Seeker with another Seeker. If both Seeker creators are half Seeker, then the chance of having a Seeker is about 47%.

It is best that Seeker coding is so dominant for traditional trineleaders will kill sparklings who are anything but a Seekerlet.

With the structure of a Seeker's frame, their _very_ powerful jet engine, strong limbs, resilient, but light armor, and fast fuel processing, they can often times overheat. It is this reason that Seekers cannot interface for too long or have too many overloads in a short period of time. And why after flying for joors, Seekers will find themselves sitting down panting, cooling fans overworking, trying to get back to safe temperature levels.

Their engines are very efficient when it comes to fuel. They take in a fair amount of energon, but their fuel tank can quickly process it and get it into their engine so that they can return to combat. A Seeker running at 10% energy level can consume a single cube of energon, and be back into the battle at nearly 30% in just a couple of kliks.

Seekers are quite prone to claustrophobia. They grow up in towers, far from the ground or anywhere enclosed. Being inside for too long or locked away quickly gets to them. They can begin to have hallucinations in only an orbital cycle or too. Sometimes they may tear at their own plates, scream, or show other signs of insanity.

Seekers usually write their trine vows when adolescent, but not always. Some may wait until after they leave the trine.

With the resilience of Seekers' armor, they tend to have a higher pain tolerance, thus making them even superior for combat and being warriors. It is also frowned upon in their culture to be too sensitive regarding physical pain. Their stronger frames also allow them to handle great falls and landing on their peds at speed. Their leg hydraulics are designed to take the brutal landings, and crashes that they may have to endure.

Seekers are very physical, requiring the touch of their trinemates or creators often. They are always cuddling, hugging, and being near to each other. Interface is a regular activity to build these bonds, especially since it is very touch oriented. When a trinemate is injured, the other two trinemates will lie on either side of the injured one and try to cover as much of the injured Seeker's frame as they can. They will then keep everyone else away, guarding the hurt trinemate until they are better.

Seeker wings are very sensitive, allowing them to better navigate and respond to changes in the air around them. They also have much more going on in regards to their HUD for flying, battling, scanning for enemies, and other attributes for aerial combat.

* * *

 **Canon Characters' History and Bios For _The Libero Trilogy_ and _Illicitus_ : **

**Seeker Starscream** : (Talks about his past in chapter 4 of _Filia_ and chapter 2 of _Invictus_. Flashbacks of his past are at the beginning of chapters 4, 6, 7, and 8 of _Spurius_.)

Starscream never knew his sire, having died when he was only a few stellar cycles old. His carrier, Moonlight, took him to live with a grounder who ended up becoming very abusive towards them after a time. He would beat them regularly with his fists, cables, bottles, or anything he could get a hold of. It was often that Starscream would have a ped planted between his shoulders and held down as his backside was beaten in public or indoors.

Starscream grew up watching his carrier be raped and beaten almost every orbital cycle, sometimes more than once an orbital cycle. He would always try and rescue her, rushing to her side and screaming for the attacker to stop. He would fight him off, ignoring if he was hurt or an arm broken in the process. All that mattered was saving his carrier.

One orbital cycle Starscream onlined to find his carrier missing. It would be stellar cycles later when Starscream finally escaped his step-sire and, with a broken arm, ends up living on the streets. Starscream would steal his energon from anyone he could, living in an abandoned building, recharging in what little warmth it could provide him with.

He eventually is attacked by a grounder and left to die on the street. After being left there for joors, someone finally stops to help him and takes him to a hospital. While there, Starscream becomes fascinated with science and wishes to become a scientist.

Once leaving the hospital, Starscream makes his way to Iacon to join the Science Academy. He is rejected due to his frametype and sent away. In order to survive, Starscream joined aerial racing, soon winning every race and drawing attention to himself.

The Science Academy brought him over to them in order to learn how he is so fast, wanting to better develop ships for travel and combat. Starscream was given almost no energon and continued to live in an abandoned building, scavenging for whatever energon that wasn't provided to him.

It is at the Science Academy that he meets Skyfire. The two soon became best friends, and Skyfire gave the Seeker a place to live. Skyfire helped Starscream get into the Science Academy where they study for vorns, becoming top notch scientists in their many fields of research. Eventually, they develop romantic feelings towards each other. It gets to a point where they almost make love before Starscream gets scared at the last astrosecond and flees out a window.

The two planned a trip to explore other planets, which went well until Skyfire was lost on one. After searching for joors, Starscream was forced to leave to return to Cybertron for help. He was condemned a murderer and kicked out of the Science Academy. With nothing else to do and his spark shattered, he joined the War Academy.

It is many stellar cycles later that he eventually meets, is courted by, and trines Skywarp and Thundercracker. Starscream knew very little about being a Seeker and was quite submissive at first. He wins dominance, but his trinemates have to teach him everything regarding Seeker life and traditions.

Eventually, Starscream and his trinemates leave the War Academy to live in Vos. Starscream attended a hearing to listen to the Seeker Alpha Skycutter with all the other Seekers. Starscream was so outraged by what Skycutter said, having no knowledge of grounder or politics, and therefore unable to properly protect them, that Starscream challenged him. Skycutter tried to dominate him, but it only ended up in a fierce battle that Starscream won, tearing Skycutter's helm off.

Starscream later hunts down and kills Skycutter's trinemates, but spares their creations. He rules the Seekers, working on trying to better their lives when he begins to read _Towards Peace_ and practically begins to worship Megatron of Tarn.

Starscream is very protective of his Seekers, willing to take beatings from Megatron if it means protecting them. When he became Alpha, his first action was to meet every single one of his Seekers and know them by spark. He keeps a red datapad on him that has all the Seekers listed. Their designations, who they are trined to, relationships to each other, what they like, their personality, skills, ideologies, and anything else he find necessary to know about them.

Starscream is non-traditional, so much so he allows his trinemates to spike him, beat his aft, and talk back. He secretly is turned on by beatings, something caused by the abuse making him become use to and almost desiring pain.

He insists that he is a "fabulous, sexy turbofox," and has gladly taken on the nickname of "afthelm" from his peers. He is the fastest Seeker to ever live, is much thinner than most Seekers, and one of the shorter ones. He enjoys giving others demoting nicknames , such as calling Prowl "smiley," or Megatron "His Royal Slag-Helmed-ness."

He doesn't like being touched by grounder mechs due to the abuse, so he fights medics, often even biting them or kicking. He gives Hook the most trouble and is proud to be his "nemesis."

Starscream always purges his tanks the next morning when he has a hangover. He also has become so use to pain that he barely reacts to it. And his frame has been taking in pain dampeners for so long and in such quantities that they no longer work on him. The amount required to work on him is so dangerously high that he might die from it. He hides his emotions and feelings, a master at keeping his faceplates an enigma. He also always flutters his wings after interface to remove excess energy from them, and enjoys sitting on Thundercracker's lap to be pampered. He is very loud when greatly enjoying his interface, and prefers to be spiked and on the bottom.

He feels closer to Skywarp when stressed since Skywarp is gentler towards him, and Thundercracker is more strict and harsh. He tries to keep his true emotions regarding his trinemates to himself, not wanting them to be hurt to get to him.

Non-Traditional - Trineleader - Full Trine.

* * *

 **Seeker Skywarp** : Skywarp's creators came from two different trines, both with traditional trineleaders. Skywarp's creators were in love with each other, sneaking out to be together and make love. Skywarp's carrier was accidentally sparked and the secret affair was found out. Their trinemates gave the pair a chance, but ended up deciding that they shouldn't be together. When Skywarp was only a few stellar cycles old his creators were forced apart. Skywarp stayed with his carrier and his trine, rarely ever seeing his sire. His carrier's trineleader never accepted Skywarp into his trine, so he was never under his protection. There were a few times that the trineleader harmed Skywarp, punching him, kicking him, even throwing him around, but these violent actions occurred when Skywarp was a youngling and adolescent and defending his carrier. The trineleader would beat his carrier over everything, and kept him locked away in his room. His carrier could only go outside with an escort, and wasn't allowed to visit anyone or speak to guests. Skywarp became very protective and close to his carrier. He saw his carrier as his best friend and world, and would do everything for him.

Skywarp would visit his sire whenever he could, smuggling secret letters between the two so they could stay in contact. His sire was kept locked away as well and beaten a lot, but not as much as his carrier.

His creators never had any other creations other than him. Their trinemates did have multiple creations, but none of them ever liked Skywarp. They bullied him, hit him, and constantly insulted him and his creators.

His creators never got to see each other again before they died in the war. And it is due to the divided family that Skywarp has severe anxiety and quick to panicking if he feels there's a chance of his trine splitting up.

Skywarp eventually left his carrier's trine, visiting his creators often. He soon met and courted Thundercracker, the two trining after a few stellar cycles. It would be even more stellar cycles later that they joined the War Academy and eventually met Starscream. They trined him after courting him for a long time. It took Skywarp stealing a datapad from the tri-colored Seeker and making him chase him to get him to even consider them. Starscream danced with them in the sky, and a few orbital cycles later trined them privately in his quarters. (Explanation of their trining is in chapter 3 of _Ancillam_ ).

Skywarp is very sexually active. He feels removed from the stress of the world, and only feel his trinemates' love when fragging. He watches porn obsessively, is into all kinds of fetishes from BDSM, painplay, using toys, hooks, to even putting his spike in Starscream's "wrong hole." He also bites lip plates, glossas, and everything else. When enjoying being spiked he gets very loud with screaming random things and often arguing with Starscream.

He's a prankster, hyper-energetic, more susceptible to claustrophobia, needs constant attention from his trinemates, unhealthily obsessed with hitting Starscream's aft, views Starscream as a plaything for his fetishes and sexual explorations, and isn't afraid to show his emotions. He loves sparklings, is irresponsible, and enjoys screaming his love for his trinemates at them. His trinemates are everything to him now since he has no family members left.

Non-Traditional - Dominant, third in the trine - Full Trine.

* * *

 **Seeker Thundercracker** : Thundercracker cones from a traditional trine. His carrier was a femme, and his sire was very strict, but kind to his trinemates. Thundercracker had fifteen brothers, seven of them being full while the other eight were half-brothers. His sire raised him to be traditional, and was very harsh when disciplining his trinemates, but loved all of his sons and gave them equal attention. Thundercracker was always close to his sire, but was a carrier-mechling. He was obsessed with being with his carrier and never left her side. His brothers were all his best friends, and as a middle creation, he helped raise the younger ones, and learned from the older ones.

His sire loved having pets, so they had cyberdogs, petrorabbits, and other Cybertronian pets living with them. Thundercracker had an especially strong bond with one of their cyberdogs, Tank. His sire referred to the pets as "adopted creations," to which Thundercracker and his brothers jokingly accepted their non-Seeker siblings.

Thundercracker was about 34 stellar cycles old and beginning to court potential trinemates when one of his brothers was murdered. His brother was walking down a street when he saw two grounders fighting outside of a bar. He ran to break up the fight, but the watching crowd screamed and started to say he was attacking the fighting mechs. The fighting mechs then turned their aggression on him and before long the mob bludgeoned Thundercracker's brother to death.

The police never arrested the murderers, and instead Thundercracker's brother was accused of assaulted the grounders. The grounders were said to have been "acting out in self defense" against the "aggressive Seeker."

Thundercracker's sire had to pay for the medical costs of the fighting mechs, along with paying for the funeral of his son. The family never got justice.

Thundercracker became quiet after that, having been close to all of his brothers. He was more aggressive when angered, and kept to himself.

When he trined Skywarp, he quickly took leadership. He would beat and dominate Skywarp often, making sure he had full control over his trinemate. When he trined Starscream, he was surprised of how brutal the smaller Seeker was, losing to him.

Thundercracker stayed traditional for many vorns, but his trinemates eventually converted him to being non-traditional. He will on occasion revert to his traditional ways, mostly when angry with Starscream, but otherwise is pretty relaxed.

The deaths of several more of his brothers, his creators, uncle, and some other extended family members hurt him like nothing else, leading him into depression and keeping to himself. He tried to forget the pain by reading books, playing videogames, and writing. He still loves cyberdogs and other Cybertronian animals, even organic animals. He secretly wants to have a sanctuary to save as many Cybertronian animals as possible and have his remaining siblings help him care for them with the help of all of their trinemates.

Thundercracker is a large Seeker, like his sire, relying more on strength than speed when in combat. He is quiet, slow to anger, but when he is angry he is more than pissed off. He is quick to punish Starscream by beating his aft a lot and hard. He doesn't take any of Starscream's slag, and is not afraid to lecture him and talk back. He advices Starscream, mothers his trinemates, keeps his trinemates from killing each other, and helps them with anything they need. He pampers his trinemates excessively if they are hurt, and leads the Seeker's in Starscream's absence. He is not afraid to battle the other Seekers if he must in order to help his trineleader keep his position and the peace.

Thundercracker is an extreme lightweight and gets easily over energized.

Thundercracker is easily made self-conscious when the size of his spike is mentioned. He is large and impressive, but he is humble about it and rather keep it to just his trinemates than have others look at it and comment about it. He will often get aggressive and seem angry when very turned on, pinning his trinemates down sometimes painfully as he penetrates them.

Non-Traditional - Dominant, second in trine - Full Trine.

* * *

 **Seeker Hotlink** : Hotlink cones from a traditional trine. He had thirteen siblings, sisters and brothers. He had six full siblings, the other seven were half-siblings. Hotlink's sire was very strict with his trinemates, beating them often. He was protective and caring towards his creations, but didn't interact with them too much as they got older. Hotlink admired his sire, wanting to be a better trineleader than he.

When Hotlink was about 40 stellar cycles old he stumbled upon Sunstorm who was dying in a dumpster. He took him home, healed him, and cared for him. Eventually, he trined Sunstorm, the two madly in love with each other.

Hotlink always had a love for building things and taught himself how to be an engineer and mechanic. He was able to use that skill to get a job repairing ships and other machinery, providing for his trine.

He would eventually meet and trine Bitstream, completing his trine. His trine were very close and loving towards each other until the war had progressed for several hundred vorns. Hotlink became more strict, especially after Bitstream began to cheat on his trinemates. Being traditional, Hotlink would dominated and flog Bitstream often and in public, trying to keep him in control and to get him to behave.

Hotlink lost several of his family members in the war, becoming sparkbroken, but having to hide it from his trinemates. He struggles with controlling his trine, hiding his emotions, and trying not to fall deeper into his depression. He loves his trinemates, but with Bitstream being rebellious, Sunstorm suicidal, and all the stress it brings him, Hotlink at times barely holds on.

He is one of the best engineers the Decepticons possess, having created many inventions to aid the war effort. He is a hard worker, loves being with his trinemates, and wishes to eventually have a family with them, and hope that that would make them be a normal trine.

Hotlink hates Starscream primarily because he is non-traditional, but also hates many decisions Starscream has made in the past. He believes he would be a better Alpha and hopes to challenge Starscream when the Decepticon Second seems vulnerable.

Traditional - Trineleader- Full Trine.

* * *

 **Seeker Sunstorm** : Sunstorm attended a public school when he was a Seekerlet. When he was about six stellar cycles old he was tricked by some other students to walk home a different way with them. Sunstorm was abducted by some grounders who took him away to study his strange ability that was causing him to burn school property and other students. Sunstorm never saw his family again.

Sunstorm was locked away in an outlier lab for many stellar cycles, living out his sparkling and adolescent stellar cycles inside a cell, never going outside or seeing the sun. When he was not being experimented on, he was locked inside a windowless cell, his wrists and ankles chained to the walls. His wings were damaged so he couldn't lift them, never learning how to control them or communicate with them.

The experiments he was forced to engage in involved him shooting targets, using his abilities in various situations, and testing how his radiation compared to other radioactive items. He was tied down numerous times to have his insides cut open and studied, and have nanites drawn from him to test to see if becoming an outlier was genetically related. He was never allowed anywhere near the scientists, always having bulletproof glass between them, unless they were cutting into him. He was always chained, surrounded by guards, and called awful words.

Being a Seeker, he was treated worse than the other prisoners. He was labeled as a "vicious killer" and a "low life" by the guards who often beat him and tortured him.

Sunstorm was an adult when he finally escaped. Other prisoners were launching their own escape and a stray bullet shot the door lock to his cell. He managed to break his chains and get out the cell door, bolting through the lab until he got out.

Running far from the lab, he soon found himself living on the street drinking waste from pipes in order to survive. He had no knowledge of who he was, his designation, how to fly, or be a Seeker. No one helped him for he was a Seeker, so he had to fend for himself.

The waste only made him sicker, he was weakening, and after surviving for a few orns on the street he didn't have the strength to keep going. He dragged himself to a broken dumpster and lied inside, unable to do anything more but cry and wait out his last moments.

It was then that Hotlink found him, and took the silver, and weak Seeker to a hospital. Hotlink cared for Sunstorm, seeing to it that he was repaired, refueled, and even given his first coat of paint. He took him home and continued to care for him.

Sunstorm was scared and untrusting, but willing to give Hotlink a chance. He wasn't use to kindness, so was always worried about being hurt again. Hotlink taught Sunstorm how to fly, to write, to read, all about Seeker culture, and society. Sunstorm began to come out of his shell, learn to trust Hotlink, and even love him. Sunstorm then designated himself since he had forgotten his original designation. Hotlink and Sunstorm trined with almost no courting involved, knowing they were meant to be together. Sunstorm sees Hotlink as his hero and best friend, and despite his anger and strictness, Sunstorm could never be away from him.

Later, Sunstorm and Hotlink met Bitstream and eventually trined him. Sunstorm is filled with joy at having both his trinemates and their unending love, but his past demons still continue to haunt him.

Sunstorm is very depressed and suicidal. He has attempted suicide multiple times with various techniques, from poison, a gun, to crashing himself. His trinemates have either stopped him just before he harms himself, or would come home to finding him dying and then rushing him to the hospital.

Sunstorm also became an alcoholic, addicted to engex and drank it often until over energized. It wasn't until he became a believer of Primus that he gave it up and now only drinks it once in a while when playing a game with his trinemates or friends. Otherwise, he avoids it.

Sunstorm hates himself, feeling like he is the cause for his trinemates' suffering, and that everything is his fault. He is trying to get better from the PTSD and depression, and his trinemates refuse to leave him. He hates his outlier ability and refers to it as a "curse."

One thing he holds close is his faith in Primus, and that Primus will help guide him through the difficult times.

Sunstorm is into emetophilia, and doesn't mind letting Bitstream do his own fetish on him. Sunstorm loves sparklings and wants his own, but doesn't want them to be outliers, especially ones who create fire. He has burnt his trinemates and friends by accident many times, and so doesn't want anyone else to suffer like he has. His ability also allows him to be almost a battery to ships, have control over nearby technology and fire.

Sunstorm acts very much like a "stereotypical, gay human," very feminine and behaves in a particular manner. His optics are naturally yellow, and turn so when he uses his ability. It takes concentration to ensure he doesn't light up. And his trinemates are protected from his radiation by a device Hotlink created, which both him and Bitstream implanted inside of themselves.

Sunstorm is very submissive, easily made nervous, and would rather hide behind his brothers than start a fight. He hates killing, and wants nothing more than for the war to be over so he can just start a family with his trinemates and settle.

Non-Traditional - Submissive - Full Trine.

* * *

 **Seeker Bitstream** : Bitstream came from a non-traditional, half-trine. He had a sister, Stormbreaker, who was killed early on in the war. Bitstream's carrier was a femme, and he cared for his creators but never got that close to them. He always was rebellious, and would often run off to steal treats, small items, or vandalize public property.

He would always get in trouble at school and never made any friends with being a Seeker and his attitude. He got into fights constantly with other students, and it was often he would come home damaged and in pain from being beat up.

From an early age he had a love for technology, teaching himself about programming, computers, and hacking. He used this skills to hack into the computers of his teachers and get test answers, delete lessons, and give the students he hated poor grades.

His sister was his best friend, and she would always try to keep him out of trouble and stand up for him in school. Bitstream's creators were always worried about him, but he never listened to them or anyone else.

Bitstream grew up with a pet turbofox, and always loved them since. He would rescue them and keep them as pets whenever he could, and it was rare when he didn't have a turbofox living with him.

Bitstream was able to get a job working on fixing technical issues with computers and other software after he was kicked out of his creators' trine. He was able to buy himself an upgrade of interface connectors in his digits, which allowed himself to plug directly into any machine and control it, manipulate it, and unleash viruses into it.

Bitstream eventually met Hotlink and Sunstorm, and began to court them. It took him a couple of stellar cycles before the two accepted him and trined. Him and Hotlink were pretty evenly matched, and Hotlink won the fight for dominance with a "lucky" punch to Bitstream's face.

Bitstream loves his trinemates, and always took care of Sunstorm when Hotlink was away. Bitstream and Hotlink had jobs, but Sunstorm never got one, unable to handle being around grounders and others without his trinemates. He stayed home and took care of Bitstream's turbofox.

It wasn't until about mid-war that Bitstream's rebellious nature returned at full swing. He began to frag outside of the trine without his trinemates' permission or knowledge. He used prostitutes, raped Empties, Autobots, and even some Decepticons, mech and femme alike. Bitstream even allowed himself to be spiked and used by fellow Decepticons who gave him Shanix for it. He was obsessed with fragging and being fragged by anyone other than his trinemates.

Whenever Hotlink found out about his unfaithfulness, he would publicly flog and dominate him. The beatings got worse, and Hotlink was constantly angry with him. This led to Bitstream and Hotlink distancing themselves. They rarely bond anymore, and spend most of their time fighting, arguing, and Bitstream being punished. Bitstream believes he would be a better trineleader and tells Hotlink so often.

The only thing keeping their trine from falling apart is their love for Sunstorm, who needs them both. If they were to split, Sunstorm would most definitely be successful in killing himself. And that is something Hotlink and Bitstream would never be able to live with.

Bitstream is also a bully to other Decepticons and to Sunstorm. He often locks Sunstorm in closets, trips him, pranks him, and beats his aft to get a rise out of him. Bitstream also has a fetish for rapeplay, so is rather mean to Sunstorm during interface when he's in the right mood. He allows Sunstorm to practice his own fetish on him, having become use to being purged on, and enjoying Sunstorm sucking him off.

Much of Bitstream's cheating is believed to be associated to his last turbofox being killed during a bombing in the war. He held his turbofox's paw as he died, and the event tore the Seeker apart. He became more ruthless, quick to aggression, and eager to start a fight afterwards.

Bitstream is a loudmouth, one of the best hackers for the Decepticons, a troublemaker, social "butterfly," and isn't afraid of anything. He has been labeled the biggest adulterer in Seeker history, but he doesn't care. Whatever gives him the quickest self gratification is good for him.

Bitstream supports Starscream, believing him to be a great Alpha. He is an absolute fierce warrior, and has been known to even frag the still warm corpses of those he has killed. He wants to eventually have a few creations, but his trinemates secretly don't believe he would be a good creator with his rebellious nature and desire to always be in some sort of trouble.

Regardless of his rebellious habits, he is very protective of his trinemates, loves them, and suffers from depression. He feels like Hotlink doesn't actually care for him, and feels like a failure to his trine, but doesn't have the will to change himself for them. He will secretly cry when alone, wishing he was a better trinemate to them, and feels like he deserves to be hurt by Hotlink for his adultery. Sunstorm stays close to him, knowing that Bitstream needs help, and tries to get him to convert and follow Primus, but Bitstream doesn't believe in him.

Non-Traditional - Dominant second in trine - Full Trine.

* * *

 **Seeker Acid Storm** : Acid Storm is the trineleader of the Rainmaker trine. His trinemates are Ion Storm and Nova Storm. All of them are non-traditional. They support Starscream and are friends with Hotlink, Bitstream, and Sunstorm.

 **Seeker Ramjet** : Ramjet is the trineleader over Thrust and Dirge. They are non-traditional, and very close to each other. Ramjet doesn't really believe Starscream is a good Alpha, but his trinemates think he is doing a decent job.

 **Seeker Contrail** : Contrail is a strict, traditional Seeker who thinks Starscream is a terrible Alpha and should be removed. He lost both his trinemates in the war and managed to not kill himself over the loss, believing they would want him to continue the fight for them. He is bitter, quiet, and very aggressive. He refuses to find new trinemates, still sparkbroken over the lost of his first trinemates. He was the trineleader of his trine.

 **Seeker Nacelle** : Nacelle is a single, semi-traditional Seeker. He was once a royal guard for the Alpha before the war. He is playful, eager to find trinemates, and very social. He wants to have a daughter with his future trinemates, wishes to be a famous Seeker, and to be hailed as a hero when the war is over. He believes Starscream is a good leader.

 **Seeker Red Wing** : Red Wing is a single, semi-traditional Seeker. He is reserved, quiet, and thinks Starscream is a decent Alpha. He doesn't mind being around grounders.

 **Seeker Sandstorm** : Sandstorm is a single, non-traditional Seeker. He doesn't really have an opinion on Starscream being the Alpha. He just wants to get a trine and find love before he dies.

 **Seeker Slipstream** : Slipstream is a non-traditional, single, Seeker femme. She refuses to ever get a trine and is very against mechs for how they so often see femmes as something to use. She is feared by everyone, even Starscream, for her ferocity in battle and ability to take down any mech. She is extremely dominant, deadly, and beautiful. Other Seekers are wise to avoid her.

 **Hook** : Hook is a top medic in the Decepticon forces. Being part of Devastator, he is kept around the top brass. This has forced him to end up repairing Starscream many times from the Seeker being damaged from Megatron or in combat. Since Starscream surrounds himself with many of his Seekers at all times, Hook would find himself repairing more Seekers at once than any other medic. He soon began to dissect and study the dead Seekers that came to him, writing down everything he discovered of their anatomy and how their frames function. He collected everything already known about their physicality, added it to his own notes, and learned from the Seekers regarding their culture. He has written his own private book about how to repair a Seeker and gave copies to many other Decepticon doctors for them to use.

Hook is an expert on Seekers in regards to their physical makeup, and he takes pride in it. He gloats that he could put a Seeker back together blindfolded with his arms tied behind his back while in the middle of a battlefield without any gravity. Starscream believes that it is true with how often Hook has repaired him.

Hook calls Starscream his "nemesis" due to how the Seeker bites, kicks, and fights him every time he has to repair him. He is tired of constantly seeing Seekers in his medbay, having to repair them from not only combat, but them constantly fighting or punishing each other. He believes their warrior culture and "love for self harm" is the dumbest attribute to their kind. Despite how much he gets tired of the violence of Seeker nature, he can't help but admire their loyalty to each other and how trinemates are always on guard and present for their wounded trinemates. The Elite Trine impress him the most. Despite how often they fight each other and that Starscream never listens to them, Thundercracker and Skywarp are always there to nurse Starscream back to health and protect him while he's in medbay. Even if he is in medbay for over a stellar cycle, those two Seekers will recharge on the floor beside the CR chamber and only one will leave at a time to retrieve energon for the other.

Hook is very sarcastic, threatens his Seeker patients (mostly Starscream), and complains often about his work. Despite his constant grumblings regarding Starscream, he does respect him in regards of how the Seeker is so protective and caring of his people, and willing to suffer if it means they go unharmed.

Hook gets away with hitting Starscream when the Seeker gives him lip, and even with welding Starscream's codpiece closed. In a way, he feels kind of like a friend to Starscream, but more of the kind of friend telling the other how stupid they are and to not do stupid things all the time.

* * *

 **Skyfire** : Skyfire is a gentle giant who is slow to anger, embarrassed easily, and has a hard time with arguing. Before the war he studied at the Science Academy where he met and fell in love with Starscream. He always thought Starscream was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He went on a expedition with his then mech-friend, only to end up being separated and lost in the frozen tundra of Earth. It took thousands of vorns before he was found again under the ice and rescued. He joined the Autobots after having been tricked by Starscream into thinking that the Decepticons were the perfect side.

He still loves Starscream and wishes to be with him as Conjunx Endura and have creations. He is embarrassed about interface and blushes whenever Starscream talks about it. He still doesn't understand much about Seeker culture and doesn't get why Seekers are so violent. He wishes Starscream would leave the Decepticons because he is being hurt by Megatron, and it pains him to know that the mech he loves is being treated so terribly.

 **Prowl** : Prowl once had a romantic relationship with Chromedome, but his spark was shattered when Chromdome dumped him. He has been a prick ever since.

* * *

 **OC Characters' History and Bios:**

 **Seeker Skycutter** : (Talked about in chapter 2 of _Spurius_ ) Alpha of the Seekers before Starscream. Is killed by Starscream after trying to dominate him. Loses in a fierce battle and is decapitated. Traditional - Trineleader - Full Trine - 83 creations, 21 with trinemates, the rest with his 6 breeding mates.

 **Seeker Moonlight** : (Talked about in chapter 4 of _Filia_ and chapter 2 of _Invictus_. Flashbacks of her past are at the beginning of chapters 4 and 6 of _Spurius)_ Starscream's carrier. Lost her trineleader when Starscream was very young. Ended up living with a grounder mech who beat and raped her almost every orbital cycle. Never received proper medical care, and suffered greatly. Never ceased loving and caring for Starscream, staying close to him, and being his only friend during his early life. Her paint job is the same as what Starscream takes as his own. She also had red optics and dark faceplates like him. Non-Traditional - Submissive - Half Trine - 1 creation.

 **Moonstar** : (Appears and mentioned in _The Libero Trilogy, Spurius, An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling_ ) Mate and later Conjunx Endura to Seeker Starscream. Was an Autobot made his interface slave until he fell in love with her and took her as his mate. She became a Decepticon in order to be with him and the two were madly in love. Carrier to Seeker Dawnstar.

 **Seeker Dawnstar** : (Appears in _The Libero Trilogy, Spurius, An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling_ ) Daughter of Seeker Starscream and Moonstar. Black and red in coloration with magenta optics. Dawnstar was an accident who later helped Starscream become who he once was. Worshipped her sire as her best friend and hero. Goes through some tough times but gets through it with his help. Is raped at one point in Uraya and is sparked with Starstreak. Later joins Sideswipe as Conjunx Endura and has four creations with him: Moonlight, Skyraider, Starblade, and Thunderbolt. Trines Eclipse and Nightstrike, having several creations with them. Non-Traditional - Trineleader - Full Trine - 13 creations.

 **Seeker Starstreak** : (Appears in _The Libero Trilogy, Spurius_ ) Son of Seeker Dawnstar, grandson of Seeker Starscream. Bastard, conceived from his carrier being raped by a Decepticon grounder in Uraya. Has twelve half siblings and a step-sire, Sideswipe. Red, silver, and black colored Seeker. Loses his virginity when raped by his sire, Shatterblade, after finding him. Later trines Turbojet and another Seeker. Non-Traditional - Trineleader - Full Trine - 8 creations.

 **Seeker Moonlight** ( **2** ): (Appears in _The Libero Trilogy, Spurius_ ) Daughter of Seeker Dawnstar and Sideswipe. Granddaughter of Starscream. Designated after Starscream's carrier. Moonlight is the first creation of Sideswipe and Dawnstar. Very energetic and eager to learn. Trines Firestorm and another Seeker. Non-Traditional - Trineleader - Full Trine - 5 creations.

 **Seeker Skyraider** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Second son of Seeker Dawnstar and Sideswipe. Grandson of Starscream. Wishes to be the best. Trines Elevon and a Seeker femme. Non-Traditional - Trineleader - Full Trine - 7 creations.

 **Seeker Starblade** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Third creation of Seeker Dawnstar and Sideswipe. Granddaughter of Seeker Starscream. Very dominant, takes most after her grandsire. Fearsome warrior and fears little. Loves petrorabbits. Trines Seeker Hypersonic and another Seeker. Non-Traditional - Trineleader - Full Trine - 10 creations.

 **Seeker Thunderbolt** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Fourth creation of Seeker Dawnstar and Sideswipe. Grandson to Seeker Starscream. Bookworm, preferring to read and write rather than fight. Took the longest to get a trine. Quiet, reserved, and gets along best with his "great uncle" Thundercracker. Trines two Seeker mechs. Non-Traditional - Dominant second in trine - Full Trine - 2 creations.

 **Seeker Nova** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Daughter of Seeker Dawnstar and Seeker Eclipse. Granddaughter of Seeker Starscream. Trines two Seeker femmes. Semi-Traditional - Dominant second in trine - Full Trine - 1 creation (nanite donor used).

 **Seeker Nightsky** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Son of Seeker Starscream (carrier) and Skyfire. First sparkling to be created using an artificial spark chamber and gestation tank. Very tall Seeker. Non-Traditional - Submissive - Full Trine - 3 creations.

 **Seeker Elevon** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Seeker painter, friendly, energetic, and eager to get others to laugh. Used to be a royal guard for the Alpha before the war. Yellow and blue coloration. Trines Skyraider. Semi-Traditional - Dominant second in trine - Full Trine - 4 creations.

 **Seeker Nightstrike** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Black Seeker with red markings. Seeker Dawnstar's second trinemate. Rebellious, outgoing, and talkative. Semi-Traditional - Dominant third in trine - Full Trine - 4 creations.

 **Seeker Eclipse** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Black and turquoise Seeker. Seeker Dawnstar's first trinemate. Aggressive, firm, deliberate, protective, and strict. Traditional - Dominant second in trine - Full Trine - 4 creations.

 **Seeker Hypersonic** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Kind, gentle, loving, modest, and caring. Always looking out what's best for others. Trined to Seeker Starblade and another Seeker. Non-Traditional - Submissive - Full Trine - 5 creations.

 **Seeker Whirlwind** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Son of Seeker Starblade and Seeker Hypersonic. Great-grandson of Seeker Starscream. Seen only when a sparkling.

 **Seeker Turbojet** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Black and white Seeker who trines Seeker Starstreak and another Seeker. Non-Traditional - Submissive - Full Trine - 4 creations.

 **Seeker Stormbreaker** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) A young Seeker who wishes to take the Alpha position from Starscream. Son of Seeker Hotlink and Seeker Bitstream (carrier). Is a brat but also brilliant, taking after his creators. Gets two Seeker femmes as trinemates. Traditional - Trineleader - Full Trine - 18 creations.

 **Seeker Firestorm** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Red and orange Seeker. Son of Seeker Sunstorm (carrier) and Seeker Hotlink. Trines Seeker Moonlight and another Seeker. Semi-Traditional - Dominant second in trine - Full Trine - 3 creations.

 **Seeker Wildfire** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Son of Seeker Sunstorm (carrier) and Seeker Hotlink. Seen when 2 stellar cycles old.

 **Seeker Solarflare** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Son of Seeker Sunstorm (carrier) and Seeker Hotlink. Seen when 7 stellar cycles old.

 **Seeker Firewall** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Son of Seeker Bitstream (carrier) and Seeker Hotlink. Seen when 18 stellar cycles old.

 **Seeker Airstrike** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Son of Seeker Bitstream (carrier) and Seeker Hotlink. Seen when 24 stellar cycles old.

 **Seeker Starfire** : (Appears in _Illicitus_ ) Accidental creation of Seeker Starscream (carrier) and Skyfire. Very loving and protective of his carrier. Idolizes Starscream. Brave, dominant, and feisty.

 **Seeker Skyblade** : (Appears in _Illicitus_ ) Mentally disabled son of Seeker Starscream (carrier) and Skyfire. Sweet, kind, loves his carrier, and wants to be like everyone else. Curious about the world, but scared of it. Twin brother of Seeker Aurora.

 **Seeker Aurora** : (Appears in _Illicitus_ ) Sickly daughter of Seeker Starscream (carrier) and Skyfire. Twin sister of Seeker Skyblade.

 **Sponson** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Flier sparkling adopted by Seeker Starscream and Skyfire.

 **Silverstorm** : (Appears in _Filia_ ) Empty grounder who seduces Seeker Dawnstar. Syk addict, femmenizer, rapists, criminal, scumbag.

 **Shatterblade** : (Appears in _Invictus_ and _Spurius_ ) Rapes Seeker Dawnstar and sparks her with Starstreak in Uraya. Decepticon, rapists, femmenizer, heavy drinker, criminal, scumbag.

 **Silversteel** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Empty grounder who gives Starstreak information.

 **Amethyst** : (Appears in _Filia_ ) Empty, grounder prostitute that Seeker Starscream enjoys getting service from.

 **Daemon** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Bitstream's turbofox. Larger, sweet, obedient, playful, well-trained.

 **Dike** : (Appears in _Spurius_ ) Bitstream's turbofox. Mellow, quiet, likes to recharge on Bitstream's lap.

 **Attitude Adjustment** : Multi-tailed energy whip Megatron had specially made in order to punish Starscream once the Seeker began to get use to the beatings. Tears into metal much quicker than other energy whips, and stings terribly with the extra electrical surge it gives.

* * *

My Headcanon is a mixture of the IDW G1 comics and G1 cartoon. It has all the history, facts, locations, etc. of the IDW comics with changes regarding some of the characters' history, interface, and current events. The current events and some characters' history identifies more with the G1 cartoon, such as Skyfire. Cybertron is also inhabitable just like the cartoon, and femmes are not the result of experimentation.

 **List of Some Seeker Vows:**

All Seeker vows end with this: "This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one... Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

 **Starscream** : "You are mine, and I am yours. I will be true to you and only you. To love you, to cherish you, to be faithful, honorable, courageous, generous, kind, loving, understanding, and humble. To be yours through the hard times, as well as the easy. To pick you up when you are hurt, to support you when you are struggling, to lead you through the darkness, to help you in your direst joor. To be your foundation of hope, love, and peace. To never surrender when you need me to fight by your side against any and all enemies. To defend you even when there is no hope. To never flee, to never cower, to never hide. To be everything you ever needed in a friend, a lover, a brother. To be yours and only yours. To fly by your side until no more, and to never betray your trust. To never falter. This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one. Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

 **Thundercracker** : "I swear to you, upon this cycle, that I will always be faithful, respectful, patient, understanding, kind, caring, and above all else yours. To be your protector, your best friend, your brother, your sword and your shield. To never falter, to never flee, to face the hard times by your side. To fight for you, carry you when you fall, kill if need be. To be the trinemate you deserve, and always try my best to be worthy of your love. To never, ever let you be alone and scared. To fly with you though hell, and never leave your side even as the world burns around us. It will protect you, care for you, and never lead you astray. I will cry with you, laugh with you, and always be yours. I am your pillar of strength, your light in the darkness, your guiding servo when you are lost. I will listen to all your troubles, and do my best to help you through them. I will be your lover, your friend, your partner in all things. This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one. Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

 **Skywarp** : "I am your brother, your friend. I will be faithful, kind, courageous, strong, and caring. I will carry you when you are weak, defend you from the terrors of this world, and fight for you until my spark fades. I will guide you through the darkness, make you laugh when you are sad, and fly beside you until the sun fades away. I am forever yours, your accomplice, your lover, your teacher, your student. To grow with you, care for you, cheer for you, and cry with you. Always yours, until my spark is no more. This I swear to you my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one. Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

 **Starblade** : "I will be kind, patient, humble, brave, faithful, and always yours. I will fight your enemies, defend you from all the horrors of this world, and never abandon you. I will carry you when you are weak, fly with you though hell, and never leave your side even as the world burns around us. It will protect you, care for you, and never lead you astray. I will cry with you, laugh with you, and always be yours. I am your pillar of strength, your light in the darkness, your guiding servo when you are lost. I will listen to all your troubles, I will be patient, kind, and humble. I will be your lover, your friend, your partner in all things. This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one... Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

 **Bitstream** \- "I will be humble, I will be patient, I will be kind. I will be by your side in battle, in love, in peace. I will be your best friend in the darkness and light. Your brother until no more. Your protector, your lover, your friend, your accomplice, your helper, your guide, your teacher, your student, and the listener to all your troubles. This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one. Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my sister, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

 **Nightstrike** \- I am your brother... Your friend... Your guardian, your foundation of strength. I will be your light in the darkness, your guide through the wilderness, your accomplish, hero, teacher, and student. I will be with you through all the hell of the world, through the good times and the bad. I will listen to all your troubles and give you none, and always be faithful. This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one... Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

 **Elevon** \- "I am forever yours, faithful, caring, kind courteous, brave, and strong. I will carry you when you are weak, fight for you when you are hurt, defend you from all evils of this world, and kill for you if need be. To fly by your side into the fading sun. I am your friend, your partner, your lover, your brother, your accomplice, your teacher, and your student. To grow with you, care for you, cheer for you, and cry with you. Always yours, until my spark is no more. This I swear to you my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one. Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my sister, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none.

 **Hotlink** \- I swear to you, upon this cycle, that I will ever be faithful, respectful, patient, understanding, kind, and above all else yours. To be your protector, your best friend, your brother, your sword and your shield. To never falter, to never flee, to face the hard times by your side. To fight for you, carry you when you fall, kill if need be. To be the trinemate you deserve, and always try my best to be worthy of your love. To never, ever let you be alone and scared. For now and always. This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one... Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my sister, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

 **Sunstorm** : "Before Primus, I take this vow, that for now and always I am yours. Faithful, honorable, courageous, generous, kind, loving, and understanding. To be yours through the hard times as well as the easy. To carry you when you are weak, to support you when you are struggling, to lead you through the darkness, to help you in your direst joor. To be your foundation of hope, love, and peace. To never surrender when you need me, to fight by your side against any and all enemies, to defend you even when there is no hope. To never flee, to never cower, to never hide. To be everything you ever needed in a friend, a lover, a brother. To be yours and only yours. To be your trinemate. This I swear to you my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one. Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my sister, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

 **Hypersonic** : "You are mine, and I am yours. I will be true to you and only you. I will guard you from the dangers of this world, guide you through your troubles, carry you when you fall, and never abandon you. I will hold you, love you, grow with you, cry with you, and celebrate with you. I will be your sword and shield, your accomplice, student, and teacher. I will never flee, never hurt you, never lie to you, and never bring you dishonor. Forever I shall stay faithful, humble, kind, loving, patient, strong, and loyal to you. This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one. Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

 **Eclipse** : "I swear to you, upon this cycle, that I will ever be faithful, respectful, patient, understanding, kind, and above all else yours. To be your protector, your best friend, your brother, your sword and your shield. To never falter, to never flee, to face the hard times by your side. To fight for you, carry you when you fall, kill if need be. To be the trinemate you deserve, and always try my best to be worthy of your love. To never, ever let you be alone and scared. For now and always. This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one... Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my sister, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

 **Dawnstar** : "I will be humble, I will be patient, I will be kind. I will be by your side in battle, in love, in peace. I will be your best friend in the darkness and light. Your sister until no more. Your protector, your lover, your friend, your accomplice, your helper, your guide, your teacher, your student, and the listener to all your troubles. This I swear to you, my new part. My completed spark. Together we are, forever unseparated, united through hell, we are one... Trine till the bitter end. This I swear to you, my trinemate, my brother, my friend. My life, my spark, we are one, till we are none."

* * *

 **Character Bios for A Prince of Vos and A King of Ash**

(See past about Skycutter, Turbine, and Flare in Chapter 29 of A _Prince of Vos_.)

 **Skycutter** : Alpha, mech, trined to Turbine and Flare, longest ruling Alpha for 13 1/2 vorns. Expanded Vos' infrastructure, created affordable housing for thousands, helped grounders in the city, grew the space port to increase imports and exports giving jobs to thousands, gave Vos better independency, a better education system and healthcare, and helped remove Functionists from the city.

His carrier is Overshoot and sire is Banshee. Had no Shanix and grew up in filth, and often without energon for orbital cycles.

Had 946 creations, 21,252 grandcreations, and 488,797+ great-grandcreations. Had 38 breeding mates, and18 brothers and sisters.

Loved his trinemates, loved his creations deeply and pampered them best he could, and very protective of his breeding mates. Very strict traditional. Known to be kinky in the berth and had a lot of orgies with his breeding mates and trinemates. Always was eager for a frag.

 **Turbine** : Dominant, mech, trined to Skycutter and Flare. Helped Vos achieve cleaner energy, waste management, recycling, and construction of more space vessels factories to give more jobs.

Turbine was a twin, but his twin sister died from a virus when only 3 decacycles old. He always felt like he was missing part of his spark from losing her. Was outgoing at school competed in sports, and liked to swim.

Had 16 creations, 243 grandcreations, and 2,880 great-grandcreations. Has 13 brothers and sisters. Strict with his creations, but loved them dearly.

A little rough and strict, but loving and protective of his trinemates. Met his trinemates at War Academy.

 **Flare** : Submissive, mech, trined to Skycutter and Turbine. Helped start private schools, and sparkling hunger, feeding those who couldn't afford energon. Ensured all sparklings in Vos had datapads, cleaning supplies, toys, and an education. Built shelters and helped rescues saving strays. Taught creations and other sparklings to respect and love animals.

Was raised a single creation with many pets due to being an accident long after his siblings had moved out and began their own families.

Had 18 creations, 257 grandcreations, and 3,276 great-grandcreations. Has 10 siblings. Adores his creations, very gentle, quiet, loved everyone. most likely to go non-traditional.

Met Skycutter when 17 stellar cycles and Skycutter was 19 stellar cycles at a mutual friend's emergence cycle party. After Skycutter became of age he waited for Flare to also be old enough. The two immediately trined once Flare was kicked out of his creators' trine.

* * *

 **Known Breeding Mates and Known Creations of Those Breeding Mates (As Well as Trinemates) of Alpha Skycutter:**

( _Femmes italicized_.)

 **Turbine** \- Tarmac, Torque, Turbulence

 **Flare** \- Skymaster, _Aura_ , _Daybreak_ , _Monsoon_

 **Skyraider** \- Thunderstreak, Tailslide, Windraider

 **Nightstrike** \- Nightfury, Dogfight, Nightflight

 **Hypersonic** \- Stormrunner. Thunderflash, Starblaster

 **Sweepback** \- Lightning, Pitchback, Take Off

 **Hailstorm** \- Thunderbolt, Whirlwind, Stratus, Windstorm

 **Ventral** \- _Shadow_ , Vector, Nightfall

 ** _Nebula_** \- _Eclipse_ , Combat

 **Windraider** \- _Starsabre_ , Overshoot

 ** _Cinder_** \- Stormbreaker, Strike, Firestorm

 ** _Galaxy_** \- _Celestial_ , Nimbus, _Cirrus_

 ** _Starblade_** \- Strikeblade, Wingblade, _Morningstar_

 ** _Phantom_** \- _Starlight_ , Windrider, _Aurora_ , Nightwatch

 ** _Nova_** \- Eclipse, Ghost, _Typhoon_

 ** _Moonlight_** \- Nacreous, _Quickstrike_ , Starscream, _Rainstorm_ , _Overcast_ , Hellfire, _Streamline_ , _Chandelle_

 **Tessen** \- Skystrike, Windspeed, Snowstorm, Silverwing

 **Razorwing** \- Blizzard, Strafe, Wraith

* * *

 **Other Seekers:**

 **Airstrike** : Alpha before Skycutter.

 ** _Maelstrom_** : Submissive to Nacreous, Starscream's full brother.

 ** _Stardust_** : Submissive to Nacreous, Starscream's full brother.

 ** _Skylight_** : Creation of Maelstrom and Nacreous.

 **Steelwing** : Thundercracker's sire, trineleader of Borealis and Gale.

 ** _Borealis_** : Thundercracker's carrier.

 **Gale** : Thundercracker's uncle, trinemate to Borealis and Steelwing.

 **Darkstorm** : One of Thundercracker's full brothers.

 **Solarstrike** : Skywarp's uncle, trineleader to Overcast and Powerlash.

 **Overcast** : Skywarp's carrier, in love with Lightspeed.

 **Powerlash** : Trinemate to Overcast and Solarstrike, Skywarp's uncle.

 **Ash** : Trineleader of Lightspeed and Tailslide, Skywarp's uncle.

 **Lightspeed** : Skywarp's sire, in love with Overcast.

 **Tailslide** : Trinemate of Ash and Lightspeed, Skywarp's uncle.

 **Banshee** : Skycutter's sire, trineleader to Overshoot.

 **Overshoot** : Skycutter's carrier, trinemate to Banshee.

 **Asperitas** : Captain of the Royal Guard, advisor to the Alpha, single Seeker, hardcore badass, takes good care of the Elite Trine, the breeding mates, and the Alpha's creations. Oversees all regarding the safety of the palace, and the behavior and training of guards.

 **Fireflight** : General for the Alpha.

 ** _Silverstorm_** : General for the Alpha.

 **Astral** : Economic advisor for the Alpha.

 **Hurricane** : Accountant for the Alpha.

 ** _Rainfall_** : General and public relations advisor for the Alpha.

 **Noctilucent** : Very old Seeker, wise one, advisor for the Alpha.

 **Ricochet** : Moonlight's original trineleader.

 **Deluge** : Trinemate to Ricochet, Moonlight's original trinemate.

 **Fallstreak** : First traditional trineleader to go non-traditional thanks to Starscream's activism.

 **Fusillade** : Dawn's trineleader.

 ** _Destiny_** : Dawn's first daughter.

 **Arcus** : Trineleader for Tempest and Salvo.

 **Salvo** : Trinemate to Tempest and Arcus.

 **Vertigo** : Grandson of Starscream's, creation of Tempest and Arcus.

 **Elevon** : Royal Seeker Guard.

 **Starscream's Creations** : _Zephyr, Dawn, Tempest, Rogue, Starlight_ , Strikeblade, Windspeed.

 **Skywarp's Creations** : Storm, Skyblast, Strikeblade, Windspeed., _Luna_.

 **Thundercracker** Sires: _Zephyr_ , Storm, _Dawn_ , Skyblast, _Tempest, Rogue, Starlight,_ and _Luna._

* * *

 **Non-Seeker Characters:**

 **Brakelight** : Starscream's sparklinghood rapist.

 **Gearshift** : Starscream's sparklinghood best friend, and friend through adulthood.

 ** _Fascia_** : Gearshift's Conjunx Endura.

 **Offroad** : One of Gearshift's grandcreations.

 ** _Crystal_** : Starscream's first teacher.

 ** _Blaze_** : Storm's Conjunx Endura.

 ** _Sierra_** : Cyberdog Starscream's trine adopts. Zephyr keeps when she moves out.

 **Airlock** : Lawyer who defend Thundercracker.

 **Magnum** : Skyfire's carrier, shuttle.

 **Oilspill** : Skyfire's sire, tanker.

 ** _Scarlett_** : Zephyr's teacher who confronts Starscream about his abuse.

 ** _Crimson_** : Zephyr's teacher who gives Starscream card to help escape abuse.

 ** _Plumeria_** : Zephyr's school friend.

 ** _Halo_** : Zephyr's school friend.

 ** _Floret_** : Zephyr's school friend.

 ** _Halo_** : Zephyr's school friend.

 ** _Tidewater_** : Plumeria's carrier, friend of Starscream's.

 **Trailpoint** : Halo's carrier, friend of Starscream's.

 ** _Burnout_** : Floret's carrier, friend of Starscream's.

 ** _Powerline_** : Carrier of Pearl, friend of Starscream's.

 **Gunsmoke** : Elderly neighbor in apartment building where Starscream's trined lived in, in Iacon. Sparkling-sat Seekerlets. Conjunx Endura to Silvertone.

 **Silvertone** : Elderly neighbor in apartment building where Starscream's trined lived in, in Iacon. Sparkling-sat Seekerlets. Conjunx Endura to Gunsmoke.

 **Daemon** : Bitstream's turbofox.

 **Dike** : Bitstream's turbofox.

* * *

 **Unused Seeker Names:**

Sponson, Astral, Stellar, Virga, Incus, Immelmann, Jade, Cloudburst, Torrent, Salvo, Volley, Barrage, Lunar, Bitwing, Impetus, Tornado, Fury, Redflame, Shadowstrom, Deadfall,Thunderstrike, Thunderbblast, Hail. Oblivion

Add-on names words: Burst, blast, rain, stream, blaze, surge.

 **Unused Grounder Names:**

Cruise Control, Camshaft, Crankshaft, Diesel, Petrol, Gudgeon, Piston, Turbocharge, Tappet, Gasket, Muffler, Axle, Spindle, Shock, Gearstick, Fender, Ignition, Nitro, Berserket

 **Other:**

Jetsam, Flotsam, Scream, Phage, Riot, Lasher, Agony, Venom, Carnage, Broadside, Blossom, Hope, Willow, Faith, Grace,

* * *

 **Well, there are my headcanons! That's 45 pages worth of headcanons! And I may make up more! And I'm sure there are more I can't remember I made up so didn't add.**

 **Anyway, there you guys go. Enjoy it. And remember to GO VEGAN and ask me questions you have regarding veganism.**

 **Please fav, share, and comment on the stories. Tell me what a monster I am for torturing Starscream, and how much you enjoy me over thinking things. Ask me questions regarding my headcanons. Don't be shy.**

 **ALL HAIL SUPER, SEXY STARSCREAM. That damn, fabulous, sexy turbofox. Such an afthelm.**

 **(EDITED: Added more to headcanons and bios from newer fics.)**


End file.
